Déjame Protegerte
by therasia
Summary: Cuando Tsuna se derrumba emocionalmente debido a un incidente en Namimori, será un cierto prefecto quien cure sus heridas. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando queden aislados de los demás en Italia? Tal vez Hibari pueda aprovecharse de la situación. 1827. YAOI.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, soy Therasia y mientras estaba en clase me ha venido una idea a la cabeza, así que me he dicho, ¿por qué no escribirla? Así que aquí está. Espero que disfrutéis del Prólogo.**

* * *

Aquél era una tarde como otra cualquiera. El jefe del comité disciplinario se encontraba terminando ciertos informes en la soledad de su sala. Hacía ya varias horas que los demás estudiantes habían abandonado el colegio, siendo liberados de las garras de sus profesores por la campana que anunciaba siempre fiel el final de las clases. Incluso los castigados a quedarse después de clases habían sido perdonados por hoy y habían escapado por la puerta hace algo menos de una hora. A pesar de su deseo de llegar a casa, darse una ducha y relajarse viendo la tele o leyendo un libro en su cama, el prefecto era bastante responsable con respecto a su deber con Namimori. Así que siguió haciendo su trabajo de forma eficiente y sin protestar. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba al final de su tarea, su cabeza iba perdiendo la concentración característica del frío y supuestamente insensible guardián de la familia Vongola.

De vez en cuando, una molesta duda en lo más recóndito de la mente del guardián de la nube intentaba abrirse paso a través de su parte lógica y racional. Un sentimiento de pura impotencia al ver como aquél que consideraba su herbívoro disfrutaba de la compañía de sus otros guardianes. En ocasiones esto molestaba al pelinegro, sentía el impulso de ir hacia donde estaban, cargarse el herbívoro en brazos o al hombro y llevárselo de allí. A pesar de ello, Hibari se negaba a ello. Hacer eso significaría un gran golpe a su orgullo, admitir un sentimiento tan… tan _herbívoro_. Y él no era la presa en este juego. Él era el cazador.

Así era uno de los tantos debates que Hibari tenía en su cabeza mientras tomaba una taza de café sentado en su silla del comité disciplinario. Acabado ya el papeleo, no podía evitar pensar acerca de ello mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Y puede que fuera casualidad, o una burla del destino para reírse de él, pero en ese momento oyó un grito que le resultó bastante familiar. Hibari suspiró una sola vez antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el grito, detrás del gimnasio. Era su deber proteger Namimori, después de todo, si él no protegía su escuela y hacía cumplir sus normas, ¿quién lo haría?

Mientras se acercaba tan sigilosamente como una sombra, su afinado oído le permitió oír risas masculinas, junto a los familiares gritos del herbívoro cuya presencia ocupaba los pensamientos del pelinegro hacía escasos minutos. Con el ceño fruncido y ya picada su curiosidad, se apresuró en llegar a su destino. Ante sus ojos se desplegaba una escena bastante inesperada para el azabache.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Arrinconado contra una pared mientras tres matones intentaban llegar a él. Lo que parecían ser lágrimas en esos ojos marrones enfureció al azabache. Una breve mirada a su alrededor permitió al azabache ver las queridas píldoras que usaba el heredero de Vongola para defenderse esparcidas por el suelo, dejando clara la razón de la impotencia del castaño frente a esa gente.

"Espero que seáis conscientes de que agruparse está prohibido en mi escuela". Dijo Hibari, decidiendo hacer conocida su presencia en el lugar. "Por interrumpir mi tranquilidad, os morderé hasta la muerte".

Nada más acabar de decir esa frase, tonfas en mano, el prefecto se lanzó hacia los sorprendidos matones, quienes no podían hacer otra cosa que intentar cubrirse ante los incesantes golpes que estaban recibiendo. Mientras, Tsuna contemplaba la escena sin poder moverse de su sitio, no queriendo llamar la atención del prefecto debido a que según él sería "la próxima víctima".

Pocos minutos después, Hibari limpiaba la sangre que impregnaba sus tonfas en la chaqueta de una de las víctimas, todas inconscientes. Lentamente, Hibari se giró en dirección a Tsuna, que en ese momento estaba tapándose la boca con las manos, en un aparente estado de shock. Paso tras paso, el pelinegro se acercó al castaño hasta que no había ni un metro de distancia entre ellos. Viendo que el silencio no cambiaba, Hibari habló primero.

"Hn. Herbívoro. ¿Estás herido?" Preguntó el prefecto, posando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal sorprendidos cuando el menor se inclinó lo más lejos posible de su mano, como si quemase. Era obvio que algo había pasado en su ausencia.

"Herbívoro. Te he hecho una pregunta." Volvió a intentar el mayor con una voz más suave, intentando convencer al otro para contarle lo sucedido. No hubo respuesta. Sólo unos sollozos mientras más lágrimas caían por las mejillas del menor. A estas alturas Hibari estaba bastante nervioso e inquieto respecto a la situación. Con movimientos lentos y suaves, el prefecto secó las lágrimas del menor en un intento de consolarlo. De forma inesperada, Tsuna cerró sus puños con fuerza, agarrándose a la camisa del otro como si la vida le fuera en ello, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, donde se empezaba a empapar una pequeña parte debido a las lágrimas. Suspirando, Hibari le abrazó, sosteniéndole lo más pegado posible a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su pelo en un intento de calmarlo.

Poco a poco, los sollozos fueron bajando de volumen, hasta que desaparecieron. Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato. No fue hasta que Hibari oyó un pequeño suspiro, cuando se dio cuenta de que el herbívoro se había quedado dormido. '_Demasiada emoción para tan poco tiempo. Llorar le ha debido ayudar a dormir_'. Tomando una decisión, el prefecto tomó en brazos al castaño delicadamente, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, antes de dirigirse de vuelta hacia la sala del comité.

* * *

**Y hasta ahí el Prólogo. Es corto debido a que solo quiero dar muy pocos detalles, los suficientes para tener una idea que dé paso a la historia en sí. Dejadme saber vuestra opinión en un review, si no es mucha molestia. ¿Debería continuar?**


	2. Sueños

Hooooola! Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho ver tantos reviews y alertas en mi correo para ser un Prólogo O_O Muchas gracias a todos! Me habéis animado tanto que en un rato que he tenido hoy libre he escrito el primer capítulo. Respuesta a reviews! [ya que por algún motivo ni ayer ni hoy me deja responderlos o.o (?)]

-mooniemouse27: Pues te aseguro que dilemas van a tenerlos los dos XD Espero que la historia sea de tu gusto n.n

-18-Liatana-27: Me alegro de que te gustara. Espero que siga siendo así :)

-AlexOkami: No me molesta para nada! Críticas constructivas como la tuya me ayudan a mejorar n.n He intentado aplicar tus consejos un poco en este cap, a ver qué tal lo ves.

-KIANDII: Sí bueno, ahí estaba en estado de shock. Pero pronto verás, en este mismo cap, que Tsuna no está precisamente indefenso. Espero que te guste :D

-Piffle Priincess: XD Aquí está la conti! Respecto a lo que pasó, tal vez revele algo más en el próximo cap ;D

-Little Idiot: Personajes IC? Me alegra oír eso n.n Es algo difícil hacer parecer que Hibari se preocupa sin que deje de ser él mismo XD

-pinkus-pyon: Aquí le tienes n.n Disfrútalo!

-Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Le han dicho y hecho cosas bastante malas, la verdad… u-u Verás una diminuta pista en este cap

-yume no fansub: XDDDDDD gracias Jenny. Bienvenida al mundo de 1827!

-anle moto: n.n me enorgullece eso. No me considero buena creando misterio XD

Por cierto, en el Prólogo no lo puse. "Conversación" '_Pensamientos_'

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece o3o Solo la trama de este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Sueños"

Me dirigí hacia la sala del comité disciplinario con el herbívoro en mis brazos, quien seguía inconscientemente agarrándose a mi camisa mientras dormía. Al observar el cielo cubierto de nubes, aceleré el paso. Preferiría no tener que acabar empapado, y mucho menos responsable del más que probable catarro que se cogería el castaño, en el caso de que lloviese. Las nubes negras no me proporcionaban ninguna confianza.

Finalmente llegamos al terreno situado justo debajo de la ventana de la sala del comité. Dado que no tenía ganas de tener que dar todo el rodeo atravesando la escuela, salté a un árbol para ganar altura, antes de entrar por la ventana, abierta precisamente para situaciones como esta. Cargando al herbívoro con una mano, cerré la ventana para que no entrase el frío viento que empezaba a aparecer en esta época del año. Una vez hecho esto, me acerqué a un sofá y deposité mi carga en uno de los sofás. Cuando conseguí retirar sus manos de mi camisa, noté que temblaba de frío. Me quedé contemplándolo cerca de un minuto antes de quitarme mi chaqueta y cubrirle con ella. Por suerte, los temblores pararon al cabo de unos momentos.

En el extremo opuesto del mismo sofá, levanté sus piernas para poder sentarme yo, dejando que caigan en mi regazo en su lugar. Decidiendo que debería comprobar si él estaba herido en alguna parte de su cuerpo, levanté mi chaqueta por un momento y desabroché su camisa comenzando por el cuello. Al acabar y dejar caer la camisa hacia los lados, no pude evitar un jadeo.

Moratones de varios colores adornaban la superficie de la piel del herbívoro. Algunos de más tiempo, ya empezaban a amarillear; había otros que estaban en proceso de desaparecer. Pero los que más llamaron mi atención fueron dos de un intenso color morado. Uno estaba situado en su costado izquierdo, a la altura de su estómago. Sin embargo, el más preocupante era el segundo, que se encontraba en el lugar donde su hombro derecho se unía al cuello.

Analizándolo de cerca, no pude sacar mucha información sobre cómo podría haber obtenido ése en particular. Podía ver con claridad que era el más reciente de todos, debido a que la superficie rodeándolo estaba de un color rojizo. El mero hecho de mirarlo provocó que mi cara mostrase una mueca. Podía saber fácilmente que esa parte de su piel tardaría semanas en volver a la normalidad. Chasqueé la lengua en irritación. '¿_En qué líos andas metido, herbívoro_?'

Suspiré al comprobar que al menos no tenía fracturas en su torso y procedí a vestirle de nuevo y taparle con mi chaqueta para que no cogiera frío. Haciendo un examen exhaustivo del resto de su cuerpo, noté que tenía la muñeca doblada en un ángulo que obviamente no era normal. Palpándola con los dedos, no fue difícil descubrir que estaba fracturada y en muy mal estado, aunque no llegó a romperse ningún tendón. Sin tener nada que hacer aparte de cuidar del herbívoro, me levanté del sofá esperando no despertarlo y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Abriendo un cajón revelé mi botiquín personal, de donde cogí unos vendajes antes de dirigirme hacia el herbívoro.

Con la delicadeza con que trataría a un animal diminuto e indefenso, coloqué la muñeca en su posición correcta, ganándome un chasquido y un jadeo por parte del herbívoro. Girando mi cabeza para comprobar si se había despertado, vi como su cara se contraía en una mueca de dolor antes de volver a la normalidad, aún inconsciente. '_Es impresionante que sigas durmiendo. Supongo que es mejor así…'_

Lenta pero eficazmente, empecé a envolver los vendajes en torno a su muñeca de forma firme, para evitar que se moviese a una posición incorrecta. Vuelta tras vuelta, vi como su muñeca y parte de su mano quedaron envueltas en blanco. Haciendo un pequeño nudo al final para evitar que se deshiciese, concluí mi tarea. Mis ojos captaron una expresión de dolor en la cara del herbívoro y justo en ese momento éste empezó a revolverse en sueños.

"Y-yo no… no es verdad… callaos… ¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!" En pleno shock vi como la persona frente a mí no paraba de revolverse en el sofá, murmurando cosas incomprensibles para mí. Una vez que salí de mi estupor me coloqué sobre él apoyando el peso en sus piernas para que parara de moverse mientras sujetaba sus muñecas juntas con cuidado.

"Herbívoro, despierta. Ahora mismo. Estás teniendo una pesadilla. ¡Despierta!" En ese momento perdí mi autocontrol. No podía dejarle sufriendo cualquier ante cualquier cosa que estuviera soñando. Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo al verle abrir sus ojos, pero no dejé que mi cara lo mostrase. El herbívoro estaba presente. No tenía por qué averiguar que me preocupaba ligeramente por él.

Le vi jadear, recuperar el aire de una manera que me hacía preguntarme seriamente qué cosas pasarían por su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando miró hacia arriba.

"¡Hiiiiiiiiie! H-hibari-san…" Debo admitir que escuchar un grito de esa intensidad a tan poca distancia no me hizo mucha gracia, por lo que puse una mueca. Al ver que ibas a volver a gritar porque tenías miedo de que te hiciese daño por gritar, pasé tus dos muñecas a una sola mano y usé la otra para taparte la boca.

"Para de gritar. Es molesto." Una vez que tus ojos me convencieron de que ibas a hablar en un tono normal, aparté mi mano y me retiré de encima de ti, sentándome al otro extremo del sofá.

"L-lo siento…" Veo como inclinas la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, y respondo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza para dejarte saber que acepto tus disculpas.

"Hn. Si es eso cierto, dime qué te ha pasado." Veo como inconscientemente jugueteas con tus dedos, sin parecer darte cuenta de los vendajes nuevos.

"¿D-de qué hablas? Simplemente me e-encontré con esas personas al salir del aula de castigo. P-pero no llegaron a hacerme n-nada" Entrecierro los ojos al verte tartamudear tanto. Solo hace obvio que estás mintiendo.

"No intentes mentir. He visto tanto los moratones como la fractura de tu muñeca." Añado el final y te veo examinar los vendajes. Menos de un segundo después, el resto de mis palabras parecen hacer clic en tu cerebro, y veo como te pones increíblemente tenso. Interesante.

Espero una respuesta por tu parte, pero no pareces querer dar ninguna. Los minutos pasan y el silencio persiste, mientras me dedico a ver tu expresión ensombrecida. Es unos momentos después cuando oigo por fin tu voz de nuevo.

"No es de tu incumbencia. No es como si te importase. Gracias por ayudarme, ahora debo irme. Con permiso." Veo atónito como te levantas del sofá, lo rodeas y sales por la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe. Permanezco mirando la puerta sorprendido por unos minutos.

Una vez que recupero mis sentidos, me acerco a la ventana. Puedo distinguir tu figura alejándose del edificio a paso ligero, casi corriendo. En pocos segundos doblas una esquina, impidiéndome seguirte con la mirada. Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo de la escuela, corriendo hacia mi casa. En poco tiempo estoy dentro de ella, quitándome la ropa y quedándome en bóxers, para dirigirme directo a mi cama. En mi habitación, mirando por mi ventana, pongo el semblante en blanco al ver como las nubes negras que antes cubrían al cielo. Parece reflejar mi estado de ánimo mientras veo la violenta tormenta en la que se han convertido.


	3. Arrivederci

Hola a todoooos~ Aquí tenéis el capítulo 2. Respuesta a anónimo:

-**sami**: Tú no te preocupes, tarde o temprano Tsu-chan se dejará cuidar. Espero que te siga gustando la historia X3

Vamos a empezar a mover las cosas muahahaha XD Espero que os guste n.n

"Conversación" '_Pensamientos'_

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Arrivederci"

_A la mañana siguiente_

Un castaño se revolvía entre las sábanas de su cama, negándose a despertarse tan temprano. Sin embargo, sus ojos simplemente no soportaban la luz que provenía de la ventana y que no le dejaban descansar tal y como él querría. Echando un vistazo al reloj, el cuál parecía burlarse de él, se levantó con un suspiro de la cama al reconocer su derrota.

Aún era pronto. Ni siquiera Reborn le había intentado despertar todavía, lo cual era un alivio, teniendo en cuenta la condición en la que se encontraba su cuerpo. Abriendo el armario cogió el uniforme y, con paso decidido, Tsuna se dirigió hacia el baño, asegurándose de bloquear la puerta detrás de él, para evitar intrusiones no deseadas. Lentamente, intentando no hacerse daño, el castaño fue quitándose la ropa con la que había dormido, pieza por pieza, hasta que todas yacían en el suelo.

Tsuna entró en la ducha, ajustando la temperatura a un término medio entre frío y caliente, antes de dejarse resbalar poco a poco contra la pared de la ducha. Una vez en el suelo, acercó las piernas a su pecho rodeándolas con los brazos, y se quedó quieto, dejando que el agua cayese a su alrededor y en sus heridas. Leves y casi inaudibles gemidos de dolor abandonaron los labios del heredero de Vongola, quien simplemente enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos e intentó relajarse, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas moviéndose a través de su cuerpo.

Él nunca lo sabría, pero la puerta se abrió en algún momento de su estado de trance. Y en el umbral no estaba nadie más que Reborn, con una cara de póquer, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Unos minutos más tarde, Tsuna salió del baño completamente vestido, con el pelo ligeramente mojado todavía. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, encontrando a Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo, Reborn y su madre tomando el desayuno, junto a una silla libre con lo que supuso era su desayuno. Forzando una sonrisa en su cara debido al reciente dolor de sus heridas, el castaño tomó asiento. No consiguió captar la mirada calculadora que le mandaba Reborn disimuladamente.

"Tsuna-kun, ¿a qué se debe que te despiertes tan temprano?" Preguntó su madre, con una brillante sonrisa ante la sorpresa inesperada de no tener que ir a despertar a su hijo.

"Nada en especial, solo he quedado con Gokudera-kun un poco antes hoy" Mintió Tsuna. Ante la respuesta su madre sólo sonrió, alegre de que se relacionase con sus amigos.

Tsuna sabía que era una mentira fácil de creer, que no sería cuestionada por ella. Más la verdad sobre salir temprano era otra, relacionada con que si llegaba tarde, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de esquivar un posible interrogatorio de Hibari. Y era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento. Incluso si era en cierto modo reconfortante que le defendiese el día anterior, no por ello significaba que iba a responder a sus preguntas. Había aguantado solo hasta ahora, durante ya bastante tiempo, encargándose de sus problemas. '_Y por muy_ '_Dame-Tsuna' que me llamen… no soy un inútil'_ pensó el castaño.

Con ese último pensamiento repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza lo suficiente como para convencerse a sí mismo, Tsuna acabó su desayuno y dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla antes de coger su mochila y salir por la puerta corriendo, dispuesto a librarse y llegar puntual para no sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

Hibari se encontraba en su despacho, dando las órdenes del día a los miembros del comité disciplinario. Una vez que vio como suficientes las instrucciones dadas, les dio permiso para retirarse. Una vez solo, se dejó caer en el mismo sofá que había ocupado ayer con cierta persona. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar su mente cavilar acerca de qué le había pasado ayer al herbívoro. Para Hibari estaba claro que un cambio de actitud como el que sucedió antes de irse a toda prisa no podía ser a causa de algo normal.

'_Si eres tan fuerte… ¿por qué no lo demuestras? ¿Por qué dejas que los otros estúpidos herbívoros se aprovechen de ti?'_ Tales eran los pensamientos atormentando la mente del guardián de la nube. Sabía de qué era capaz _su_ herbívoro, lo había visto. Y sin embargo, no se defendió. ¿Qué había pasado para dejar al menor en un estado completamente indefenso?

Frunciendo el ceño, Hibari decidió que si volvía a ver a las personas que le hicieron llorar… tal vez no saldrían tan bien parados como el día anterior. Quería matarlos en aquel mismo momento, pero la presencia de su Cielo, quien además estaba llorando, hizo que sus instintos cambiasen a protegerle y ponerlo a salvo cuando antes.

Después de todo, su prioridad era cuidar de su herbívoro. Y no dejaría que esa situación se volviese a repetir.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el prefecto abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana se encontraba el tutor de dicho herbívoro.

"Ciaossu, Hibari" Dijo el bebé con un semblante serio, procediendo a saltar al interior de la sala y decidiendo sentarse en el borde de la mesa que se encontraba justo enfrente de Hibari.

"Bebé" Respondió en señal de reconocimiento de forma breve. Sus manos se deslizaron disimuladamente hacia las tonfas escondidas en el interior de su chaqueta, pero antes decidió preguntar. Era conveniente conservar el respeto del bebé. "Lucha conmigo" Murmuró el pelinegro, confuso por la repentina visita. Ante esto el asesino negó con la cabeza.

"Mis motivos para visitarte son otros Hibari. Tienen que ver con Vongola, y te conciernen como guardián." Explicó el arcobaleno, buscando atentamente conseguir la aprobación del otro.

"Sabes que no me considero parte de vuestro dominio de la mafia, Bebé. ¿Por qué debería escucharte o proporcionarte mi ayuda?" Contestó el prefecto, entrecerrando los ojos ante la sola idea de tener que ayudar a la mafia. No hacía falta mencionar que su atención seguía centrada en el pequeño que se encontraba delante de él, por si se diera el caso de obtener alguna preciada información. Ante esto el bebé sonrió maliciosamente.

"Es obvio Hibari. Ningún otro Guardián ha sido informado. Estoy completamente seguro que este trato es de tu interés" Musitó mientras cubría sus ojos inclinando ligeramente su sombrero para tapar su rostro, la sonrisa nunca abandonándolo.

Y una hora después, dos manos se agitaron en señal de un acuerdo.

* * *

Al acabar las clases, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron avisados por Reborn de acudir inmediatamente a casa, antes de desaparecer en uno de sus muchos escondites. Extrañados y algo preocupados debido a tal petición, los tres se apresuraron en llegar a la casa del Décimo. Tras saludar a Nana y a I-Pin, quienes se encontraban en la cocina, el pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la habitación de Tsuna. Nada los había preparado para lo que vieron al entrar por la puerta.

Sentadas en la cama y hablando animadamente, se encontraban Kyoko, Haru y Chrome, quien parecía haber superado ligeramente su anterior timidez. Pegado junto a su hermana, pero sentado en el suelo, se encontraba Ryohei, empeñado en hacer abdominales de forma 'extrema'. Lambo se encontraba tranquilo por una vez, dejando que las chicas le acariciaran el pelo. Y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Reborn.

"¿R-reborn? ¿A qué se debe esto de repente?" Preguntó el Cielo de Vongola, algo extrañado ante la 'reunión'.

"Tendrás que esperar un poco más, Dame-Tsuna. Falta una persona por llegar… ya está aquí" Dijo sonriendo malignamente el tutor, retirando las cortinas que tapaban la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta, haciendo que el aire entrase a la habitación. Tan solo unos pocos segundos después, entró por ella la persona que menos esperaban todos los presentes.

"Bienvenido, Hibari. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir" Dijo Reborn antes de cerrar la ventana para evitar que entrase demasiado frío.

"Hn" Fue la mera respuesta del Guardián que faltaba, antes de dirigirse a una de las esquinas de la habitación y apoyarse en ella cruzado de brazos.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?!" Gokudera fue el primero en reaccionar, con la intención de acercarse a él, antes de que Yamamoto le agarrase de la cintura para mantenerle quieto.

"Oh vamos, debe de ser un invitado de Reborn, ¿no es así?" Dijo riendo el adicto al baseball, encargándose de mantener sujeto al peliplata.

"Así es. Quiero informarles que debido a cierta… situación, algunas cosas van a cambiar por aquí" Empezó a explicar Reborn.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Chrome, la curiosidad ganando a su timidez. Su agudo ojo se dio cuenta de cómo Hibari, el cual miraba hacia otro lado hace un rato, observaba a los que conversaban de manera aburrida y desinteresada. Fue Mukuro quien en su mente la avisó de que parecía saber algo. Asintiendo mentalmente ante la afirmación de su maestro, comenzó a prestar su mayor atención a Reborn.

"Os he reunido a vosotros, los miembros más cercanos a Vongola, para informaros de que Tsuna abandonará Japón para someterse a un entrenamiento especial y adquirir habilidades para el control de Vongola. El avión partirá mañana hacia Italia. Y para asegurarme de que no haga el vago ni pierda la concentración…" El bebé sonrió de forma perversa dirigiendo su mirada a todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

"… su acompañante será Hibari"

* * *

Chan chan CHAAAAAN XD

Hibari y Tsuna se nos van solitos a Italia n.n Por cierto, me gustaría saber, si queréis que esta historia tenga contenido "M" *guiño guiño* XD Avisadme en ese caso, porque tal vez lo haga~ Nos vemos, hasta entonces, no os olvidéis de dejar un review con vuestra opinión! n.n


	4. Italia é molto bella

Holaaaa~ No tenía intención de actualizar hoy, pero **Yume no Fansub** se ha dedicado a molestarme en clase para que lo haga… XD

Respuesta a anónimo~ Que, curiosamente, me bombardeó a preguntas XD Aquí están tus respuestas.

-**1827**: _Por qué pegaron a Tsuna?_ Porque hay gente muy mala en este mundo. _Por qué no dijo nada?_ Porque sería reconocer la derrota ante los matones. _Para cuando tsunita y hibarito juntitos y siendo monosos y pervertidos? _Tendrás que esperar algo más para las partes **M. **Cuando a Tsuna le de por entregarse a Hibari owo XD _Por qué Tsuna actuó así?_ Tsuna piensa que admitir lo que le pasa ante otra persona sería admitir su derrota ante los matones, además estaba todavía algo en shock en ese momento. _Por qué es Hibari el que va y Reborn lo ha elegido por alguna razón o algo no?_ Reborn lo sabe todo. Tanto desde el punto de vista de Hibari como desde el de Tsuna. Así que ha decidido poner en marcha su plan para hacerlos pareja, aislándolos del resto del mundo mandándolos a Italia XD

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Hikari-Arashi98 **y a **Yume no Fansub** *se encoge de hombros*. Espero que os guste a todos!

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Italia é molto bella"

"… su acompañante será Hibari"

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación de una manera abrupta. Hubo varias reacciones entre los presentes. Las chicas se pusieron a cuchichear animadamente entre ellas, parecía gustarles la idea, e incluso si se afinaba lo suficiente el oído podían ser oídas haciendo sus apuestas sobre los posibles resultados del viaje. Quién hubiera sabido que eran fujoshis de incógnito…

Lambo se había quedado dormido debido a las caricias de antes proporcionadas por las chicas. Actualmente estaba siendo zarandeado por Ryohei, quién expresaba su "extrema" tristeza por la despedida que estaba por venir. Yamamoto intentaba consolar a Gokudera, quien se encontraba llorando con la cabeza pegada al suelo, conmovido por el inminente viaje de su Décimo, murmurando "con el bastardo" una y otra vez.

Con respecto a Tsuna, unos segundos después de oír a Reborn, su cuerpo empezó a precipitarse hacia el suelo, siendo atrapado de forma segura antes de caer por el Guardián de la nube, quien había estado observándole en el caso de que se desmayara, lo cual resultó predecible. El prefecto suspiró mientras acomodó de mejor manera en sus brazos al joven inconsciente, antes de entregarlo a las chicas quienes se encontraban en la cama y salir por la ventana como si no hubiera estado nunca allí.

Escondida bajo aquel famoso sombrero negro, la expresión del tutor habría hecho llorar a Tsuna… en el caso de que se encontrase consciente.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente_

Todo estaba preparado para el viaje. Todos los miembros pertenecientes a Vongola residentes en Namimori se despedían de su Cielo entre risas y lágrimas por última vez, preguntándose cuándo volverían a verle otra vez en Japón, dado que Reborn les había prohibido específicamente que fueran a visitarlo personalmente. Apartado de los demás, a solas con Reborn, Hibari intentaba ignorar a los ruidosos herbívoros a escasos metros de él que perturbaban su paz.

Una vez acabadas las despedidas, Tsuna y Hibari fueron empujados al interior del jet privado, perteneciente a Vongola. El motivo de no usar un avión normal era que no se produjesen incidentes de ningún tipo con Hibari, dado que no le gusta ver a gente agrupándose. Con las puertas bloqueadas y sin ningún modo de escapar al exterior hasta llegar a su destino, Tsuna suspiró antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Todo era lujoso y con aspecto de ser caro, lo que hizo que Tsuna hiciese una nota mental de tener cuidado y no romper nada. Solo había dos asientos con cinturón en una de las esquinas del avión, los cuales, según Reborn les había explicado, debían ser usados durante tanto el despegue como el aterrizaje, y en caso de turbulencias. Continuando con su inspección, el castaño vio una puerta de lo que supuso sería un baño, el cual en ese momento no se podía acceder, sino más tarde en el vuelo. En otra de las esquinas había una pequeña cocina, suministrada con algo de comida para la hora en la que comerían, y no muy lejos de allí se encontraba un sofá, que enfocaba a una televisión vía satélite.

Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasaría si rompiese algo de todo eso. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda ante el castigo que Reborn le impondría. En ese momento, se oyó una voz que procedía de la cabina del capitán, aislada del resto del avión.

"Vamos a despegar en breve. Por favor, acudan a sus asientos correspondientes. Repito, acudan a sus asientos correspondientes* La voz llegaba hasta ellos a través de unos altavoces adheridos a la pared.

Sin prestar mucha atención el uno al otro debido a su curiosidad sobre el lujoso medio de transporte, los dos se dirigieron hacia los asientos y se abrocharon correctamente los cinturones. Intentando distraerse, Tsuna empezó a hablar.

"¿A-alguna vez has montado en avión, Hibari-san?" La voz del pobre castaño era nerviosa y algo indecisa, debido a los anteriores encuentros con el pelinegro.

"Hn. Yo ya he ido a Italia a luchar con el idiota." Fue la simple respuesta del mayor, totalmente calmado acerca del despegue. Tsuna supuso que con decir idiota se refería a Dino. Hibari parecía odiarle bastante.

"V-vaya… yo no he ido nunca en avión… me resulta d-difícil encontrarme tranquilo…" Musitó el menor tartamudeando debido a su miedo a volar. El otro solo enarcó una ceja ante esto.

"Me estás diciendo que no te asusta volar usando tus guantes… pero un avión sí…" Dijo el prefecto, algo extrañado por lo descubierto.

Ojos marrones se centraron en grises para dar una respuesta, sin embargo ninguna salió de su boca, al notar como empezaban a despegar. Instintivamente, el menos cerró los ojos asustado y dio un salto en su asiento, resultando en desplazarse de su sitio y acabar medio sentado encima de Hibari, agarrándose fuertemente a la camisa del pelinegro. Por efecto reflejo, Hibari se dedicó a abrazarle y trazar círculos en su espalda para intentar calmarle, trasladando la cabeza del castaño al hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Permanecieron en esta posición durante unos minutos, hasta que las luces que indicaban abrocharse los cinturones se apagaron, indicando la libertad de poder moverse por el avión sin problema alguno. Ante esto, Tsuna reaccionó.

"¡HIEEEE! L-lo siento mucho, ya me voy…" El joven de ojos castaños todavía estaba tenso debido a estar en pleno vuelo, pero no quería ofender aún más a el prefecto, por lo que intentó bajarse del regazo de Hibari, siendo detenido por una mano sujetándole por la cintura y acercándole más a quien quería evitar, el cual simplemente acomodó a su herbívoro en una posición más cómoda antes de descansar la barbilla sobre el pelo castaño.

"Deja de hacer ruido y duérmete de una vez. Quedan muchas horas hasta que aterricemos" Una respuesta clara como el agua a las acciones ejercidas por el pelinegro, más que cómodo con esta situación, sonriendo en el pelo del menor, donde sabía que no podía ser visto.

"P-pero-"

"Nada de peros. Duérmete de una vez." Utilizando una mano para seguir dibujando esos círculos en su espalda de manera relajante, no tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Tsuna se quedó dormido en el regazo del ahora satisfecho prefecto de ojos grises. Echando un vistazo a la expresión tranquila de su herbívoro para asegurarse de que no estaba fingiendo, el mayor apretó ligeramente su agarre en la cintura del otro, antes de dejarse perder también entre sueños…

* * *

Y fiiiin. Dejémoslos dormir… no os olvidéis, review! n.n


	5. Bienvenidos

Siento la tardanza~ Exámenes y otras cosas me han impedido actualizar antes. Como compensación, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora mismo, he decidido hacer este capítulo más largo de lo normal… Disfrutadlo~!

* * *

Capítulo 4

"Bienvenidos"

Ojos grises se abrieron de forma algo perezosa examinando sus alrededores a través de sus pestañas, antes de mirar hacia abajo y perderse en una gran cantidad de pelo castaño. Levantando algo la cabeza, el prefecto examinó la cara de paz que su herbívoro mostraba al dormir. '_Quién hubiera pensado que alguien como él podría estar tan calmado'_ pensó el mayor antes de levantar una mano y acariciar el cabello de forma inconsciente.

Nada había cambiado en el tiempo en el que ambos habían estado inconscientes. Lo cual era… conveniente. No querría tener que despertarme debido a que a _alguien_ le hubiera dado por despertarse antes y gritar, tal y como está acostumbrado. Teniendo en cuenta la corta distancia que los separaba en este momento, por no decir nula e insignificante, sería un duro golpe a sus pobres oídos. Sí. Definitivamente se alegraba de haber sido el primero en despertar.

Italia. Según marcaba un reloj digital situado en la pared, aún quedaban al menos dos horas antes de su aterrizaje. El prefecto simplemente suspiró. ¿Tanto había dormido? Resultaba difícil de creer… aunque puede que la causa fuera su acompañante, todavía sentado a horcajadas en la cintura del mayor. El susodicho reprimió un escalofrío al hacerse consciente de la respiración del herbívoro en su cuello. '_Si no lo supiera mejor… creería que el maldito herbívoro lo está haciendo a propósito'_ musitaba éste en su cabeza.

No parecía que se fuera a despertar por nada del mundo en ese momento. Hibari sonrió levemente al verle con esa cara tan inocente. No estaba nada mal disfrutar del silencio por una vez. Y eso es justo lo que el mayor hizo, sus dedos atravesando el pelo del menor lentamente, asegurándose de deshacer todos los pequeños enredos a su paso de manera indolora, hasta que era capaz de acariciarlo sin pararse ante ningún obstáculo. El prefecto podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Sin embargo, al dirigir su mirada hacia el sofá, supo que la situación mejoraría si pudiese dejar al herbívoro por unos breves momentos allí, lo suficiente como para recuperar la sensibilidad en las piernas, las cuales estaban dormidas debido a estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo y además soportar un peso que, aunque ligero, seguía ejerciendo una cierta presión.

Con un solo movimiento, Hibari se levantó de su asiento, asegurándose de envolver las piernas del otro alrededor de su cintura para evitar su caída. Como Tsuna no había soltado su camisa en ningún momento, que eso pasase era bastante improbable, pero mejor no arriesgarse en esa cuestión. Era Dame-Tsuna, después de todo. Lentamente se acercó caminando hacia el sofá de cuero negro.

Una vez llegado a su destino, el pelinegro intentó soltar a su herbívoro en el sofá. Se demostró lo difícil de la tarea al conseguir soltar sus piernas pero no sus manos, cuyo agarre impresionaba incluso al prefecto. Más que manos parecían garras, aferrándose a su camisa como si su vida dependiese de ello en ese momento. Sin querer despertarle, el prefecto intentó deshacer su agarre dedo a dedo, mas cada avance que hacía volvía a deshacerse al pasar a otro dedo.

Con un suspiro de frustración y de derrota, Hibari levantó de nuevo en brazos al menor antes de dejarse caer de espaldas al sofá, consiguiendo tumbarse en él con el herbívoro encima. Tras unas cuantas maniobras hasta conseguir una posición cómoda, y una mirada del ojos grises dirigida a la persona en sus brazos, el prefecto consiguió relajarse de nuevo. Un leve pitido fue su único aviso antes de que la televisión posicionada justo enfrente de su sofá se encendiese, mostrando la cara del tan familiar tutor del herbívoro, quien sonrió malignamente al ver la posición en la que se encontraba la pareja frente a sus ojos.

"Ciaossu, Hibari. Veo que aprovechas el tiempo muy bien. Tal y como esperaba de ti." Dijo como saludo el asesino a sueldo, colocándose de manera correcta su sombrero.

"Hn. ¿Qué quieres, bebé?" Fue la simple y perezosa respuesta y reconocimiento de la Nube ante el Arcobaleno.

"Sólo quería ver qué tal os va el viaje. ¿Qué clase de tutor malnacido sería si no me preocupase por la _seguridad_ de mi alumno?" Replicó el bebé entre mal disimuladas risas. Oh, qué divertido era meterse con el Guardián.

"…"

"Oh, vamos, Hibari, sabes que estoy bromeando. Nuestro pequeño trato sigue en pie, y no seré yo quien lo rompa en pedazos. Es todo cosa tuya y tu responsabilidad lo que decidas hacer con Tsuna en vuestra estancia en Italia. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si fuera un viaje de corta duración. Pero recuerda, que al final del viaje, será Tsuna quien decida si quiere estar contigo…" Dijo serio el bebé, al llegar a su última frase. "Espero que seas consciente de que todo lo que hagas influirá en el futuro de vosotros dos. Un error, y despídete de ser una parejita feliz… para siempre."

"…me aseguraré de que tal cosa no ocurra, entonces." El pelinegro respondió, dirigiendo una mirada intensa hacia la pantalla, desde donde el tutor se la devolvió. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos habló, ni parpadeó. De repente, Reborn habló.

"Te dejo al cargo entonces, Hibari. ¡Ciao, ciao!" Con un destello repentino, la pantalla se apagó, indicando el final de la conexión, y dejando solos a la pareja tumbada en el sofá.

* * *

No fue hasta hora y media más tarde cuando finalmente tocaron tierra. Hacía escasos minutos que Tsuna se había despertado y el prefecto estaba casi _agradecido_ de que no hubiera gritado ni montado un escándalo. Un simple "L-lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir, Hibari-san" fue lo único que dijo el herbívoro antes de sentarse al otro extremo del sofá, dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuese su Guardián. El Cielo consiguió a duras penas mantener un leve sonrojo fuera de su cara mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, igual que un gato, oyendo el satisfactorio crack de sus huesos al volver a colocarse a su posición original.

Fue el piloto quien les informó de que habían aterrizado exitosamente en una pista a las afueras de Roma. Tras unos minutos de maniobras para bajar la velocidad del avión a cero, el piloto abrió las compuertas desde fuera, saludando educadamente a los adolecentes inclinando la cabeza, en señal de respeto al saber la identidad del Décimo Vongola. A unos metros se encontraba una limusina negra, cuyo conductor se presentó brevemente antes de mostrarles su identificación y abrirles la puerta del coche. El interior también era muy lujoso, los dos se dieron cuenta rápidamente que Vongola no reparaba en gastos cuando se trataba de seguridad y comodidad, ya fuera en transportes o en cosas de la vida diaria. En pocos segundos, el vehículo se puso en marcha.

El ojo crítico de Hibari reconoció de manera inmediata que los cristales tintados estaban hechos a prueba de balas. Con tan solo mirar a la carrocería, supo que ahora mismo el vehículo en el que se encontraban era lo más parecido a un tanque. Una ventana de cristal tintado separaba los asientos de atrás de la cabina del conductor, permitiendo comunicarse mediante un telefonillo situado al lado de ésta en caso de necesidad. El pelinegro supuso que era un tipo de limusina que se usaba en ocasiones para reuniones en las que evitar cualquier tipo de espía de forma eficaz.

Tanto el prefecto como el menor se sentaron en el mismo asiento, ya que situarse el uno junto al otro no sería beneficioso en el caso de querer escapar la mirada del contrario.

Así es como Hibari acabó en lo que era más o menos el centro del asiento mientras Tsuna se pegaba de manera casi literal a la ventana, mirando con curiosidad el paisaje que iban viendo en el trayecto, que le resultaba tan diferente en comparación al de Japón. El prefecto simplemente se cruzó de brazos sin prestar demasiada atención. Reconocía la belleza del paisaje, pero al haber ido a Italia antes no le sorprendía tanto como al herbívoro a su lado, quien se encontraba bastante ilusionado en esos momentos.

Podían ver a lo lejos la ciudad de Roma. Era obvio que no se encontraba demasiado alejado de su posición, si se usaba un vehículo. Su tamaño impresionó a Tsuna, quien realmente no había salido mucho de Namimori, exceptuando alguna excursión organizada por la clase. Mientras iban a gran velocidad por la carretera, el menor no pudo evitar fascinarse al ver lo distinta que era Roma de su humilde y tranquila Namimori. Una enorme cantidad de coches y algunas motos pasaban junto a ellos a través de la carretera, múltiples direcciones y velocidades distintas, pero de algún modo que Tsuna no conseguía explicar con palabras, todos esos vehículos tenían algo en común.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos de silencio, el Décimo decidió que debería intentar una conversación.

"¿Hibari-san…?" Preguntó titubeante el menor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su Guardián.

"Hn."

"E-esto… antes dijiste que ya habías estado en Italia, ¿verdad?" Dijo Tsuna con curiosidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Hn. Con el herbívoro." Respondió el prefecto de una manera que expresaba lo poco importante que era el tema de conversación a sus ojos. Tsuna simplemente parpadeó intentando averiguar a qué herbívoro se refería. Dado que no encontró ninguno, decidió preguntar.

"¿A quién te refieres, Hibari-san? P-perdona, es solo que como llamas a todo el mundo igual no recono-"

"Al herbívoro patoso del látigo." Interrumpió el pelinegro, sabiendo que si dejaba al otro continuar probablemente se tiraría un buen rato justificándose o disculpándose.

"A-ah, claro Dino… ¿y qué aprendiste aquí?" Preguntó Tsuna, algo inseguro de si la pregunta le molestaría. El mayor simplemente le dirigió la mirada unos segundos antes de responder.

"Luchamos. Aprendí italiano entremedias."

"¡Vaya, Hibari-san es increíble! Q-quiero decir, es muy difícil aprender un idioma extranjero…" Exclamó el castaño, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente ante el desliz de lengua que había tenido enfrente del prefecto. '_Cálmate de una vez. Te rechazaría y te mordería hasta la muerte'_ pensó el Cielo, algo triste respecto a esto. Al levantar los ojos de su regazo, vio a Hibari sonriendo de una manera que no auguraba nada bueno para él.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe alguna frase ahora?" Preguntó el prefecto intentando parecer inocente, pero el hecho de que esa _sonrisa_ siguiese en su lugar no ayudaba mucho con su fachada. Tras vacilar unos segundos, el menor asintió con la cabeza, curioso de qué querría enseñarle su Nube. Preparándose para lo peor, esperó a que Hibari dijese algo.

"Repite esto: _Io sono uno di vostra proprietà_." Dijo el moreno, la sonrisa de antes nunca dejando su cara.

"_Io sono uno di vostra… ¿propietá?_" Imitó el castaño, algo inseguro. La sonrisa de Hibari se hizo más grande al ser incapaz de detectar el acento japonés que sería natural al ser la primera vez hablando italiano. '_Parece que la sangre Vongola ayuda con eso, ¿eh?'_ pensó el mayor, divertido ante este hecho.

"Muy bien. Ahora esto. _Ti sposerò._" Continuó el prefecto, disfrutando claramente de todo esto. Decidió camuflarlo un poco, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que su herbívoro no se pusiese demasiado desconfiado y no quisiera seguir jugando. Eso sería una pena si llegase a pasar.

"_Ti sposerò" _Replicó el otro, con una gran sonrisa en la cara por haber sido alagado por Hibari antes. Vio claramente como la sonrisa del mayor aumentaba un poco más, llegando a perder incluso un poco de maldad.

De repente sintió los dedos de Hibari en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su pelo. No pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, sonrojado ante la acción del prefecto, antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente para evitar que su pelo se metiese en sus ojos. Oyó al Guardián reír ligeramente, lo que sorprendió a Tsuna, antes de sentir el aliento de éste en su oído susurrándole.

"Buen trabajo. Espero que cumplas lo que acabas de prometer, herbívoro" Murmuró Hibari, con una voz algo ronca.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué he dicho?" Preguntó algo nervioso el castaño, sonrojándose aún más de lo que estaba antes al sentir el aire caliente que provenía de la respiración del prefecto en su cuello.

"Hn. Eso me corresponde a mí saberlo… y a ti averiguarlo." Respondió la Nube, riéndose ante la situación y sonriendo perversamente al ver el sonrojo del otro. Colocando su frente contra la del menor, solo unos centímetros los separaban en aquél momento.

"¡P-pero eso no es justo! ¿Qué… qué pasa si he prometido algo que no puedo cumplir?" Exclamó Tsuna, intentando quedarse lo más quieto posible. Ante las palabras de su jefe, Hibari solo sonrió levemente.

"No te he hecho prometer algo imposible, _Tsunayoshi…_" Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que el herbívoro lo oyese, antes de despegarse de él de repente y volver a su sitio original, dejando a el pobre heredero de Vongola sonrojado y confuso sobre sus palabras. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el menor intentaba poner una mueca en su dirección, consiguiendo una expresión adorable en su lugar que hizo que el Guardián tuviera que camuflar su risa. Conociéndole, seguro que iba a decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que venía de un altavoz junto a la ventanilla de la cabina del conductor.

Hibari, familiarizado con este tipo de transporte por su anterior estancia en Italia, pulsó un botón adherido al telefonillo, para permitir que la voz del conductor fuera audible para ambos.

"Señores, ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino. En breve llegaremos a las instalaciones principales de la base." Les informó el conductor de manera amigable. "Asegúrense de no causar mucho escándalo, aquí se realiza un ejercicio de meditación en algunos de los escuadrones en torno a las 7 de la tarde, dado que son las 7 y media en estos momentos, si hacen mucho ruido podrían molestarlos. Según me han indicado que os informe, empezaréis vuestros respectivos entrenamientos mañana por la tarde. Por hoy, creo que alguien os recibirá y os enseñará las instalaciones, además de vuestra habitación. Disculpen las molestias si mi petición de que se mantengan calmados les ofende." Se apresuró a agregar el hombre, al no querer resultar desagradable. Tsuna le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante a través de una pantalla.

"No se preocupe, intentaremos molestar lo menos posible, señor." Dijo animadamente el futuro jefe de Vongola, mientras su Guardián asintió levemente con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

El pobre conductor, al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía a través de la pantalla el de ojos grises, consiguió retener antes de que ocurriese el sangrado de su nariz al ver la sonrisa del que en unos años sería su jefe, antes de despedirse y cortar la comunicación. Unos pocos segundos después, tanto Hibari como Tsuna sintieron como el vehículo se detenía. Al mirar por la ventana, vieron que se encontraban enfrente de una mansión enorme, el cual se podía apreciar un jardín en la parte trasera, si es que las flores de colores vibrantes que se veían a lo lejos eran alguna indicación.

Hibari fue el primero en reaccionar, abriendo la puerta y tirando del brazo al menor para sacarle del interior del vehículo. Tras esperar a que Tsuna dirigiese unas palabras de agradecimiento al conductor, y que Hibari inclinase la cabeza ligeramente, no sin antes volver a mandarle de nuevo una mirada de advertencia, el conductor se dirigió de nuevo hacia la carretera habiendo acabado su tarea. El equipaje de ambos había sido trasladado de forma separada, de manera que probablemente se encontraba ya en el interior de la mansión.

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente la escasa distancia que los separaba de la entrada, situándose justo en el rango de mira de una cámara de seguridad. Quién se ocupase de seguridad debió reconocer a los dos adolescentes, ya que escasos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a alguien que no esperaban.

"Sawada. Habéis tardado en venir, creía que os habíais estrellado con el jet privado o algo." Ante el sorprendido Cielo de Vongola, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Lal Mirch… en su forma adulta. Tanto Tsuna como Hibari estaban sorprendidos ante esto, aunque obviamente, el último no dejó que se reflejase en su rostro.

"Bueno. ¿Qué estáis esperando, una maldita invitación? Porque técnicamente ya la tenéis, sabéis." Añadió la Arcobaleno, pasando una tarjeta que llevaba al cuello por un visor de color rojo. Cambió a un color verde, aparentemente aceptando la identificación. Sin embargo, al pasar por delante de la máquina, tanto Tsuna como Hibari saltaron hacia atrás para esquivar un sensor láser. Parpadeando en sorpresa aunque de algún modo orgullosa de los reflejos de ambos, decidió explicar lo sucedido.

"Necesitáis una identificación para que el sistema os admita. En mi caso es esta tarjeta de aquí. El vuestro son vuestros anillos de Guardián." Prosiguió la mujer, haciendo un gesto para expresar que se dieran prisa. Tras pasar dubitativamente sus anillos por la cámara del visor y recibir una luz verde, los tres entraron al interior de la mansión.

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos~ XD Por cierto, creo que se puede adivinar, pero a continuación explicaré el significado de las dos frases que Hibari hace decir a Tsuna (astuto bastardo) XDDDDD

_Io sono uno di vostra proprietà:_ Yo soy de tu propiedad

_Ti sposerò: _Me casaré contigo

Mi conocimiento de italiano es limitado… pero yo diría que en estos casos la gramática es correcta :3 Y con esto os he dado el capítulo de una longitud de prácticamente el doble o incluso algo más que los demás XD Pues eso, las ideas, críticas constructivas, e incluso amenazas de muerte me las podéis dejar en un review, me ayuda mucho y me anima a seguir escribiendo X3

Me despido por ahora, nos leemos!


	6. Si no hay habitaciones para todos

*Jadea mientras deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa* No he dormido bien, estoy con exámenes, y casi no tengo tiempo, por eso tardo en subir capítulos. Pero en compensación los hago más largos, supongo que ya de por sí es algo. En fin, hoy he ido de excursión y mañana no hay clase, así que aprovecharé para actualizar, o al menos lo intentaré XD En fin, allá voy~ Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, se han suscrito o han mandado a favoritos el fic. Primero, respuesta a anónimos~

- **kuroi neko**: Gracias! Me alegro de que te parezca interesante, espero que te siga gustando el fic :)

- **akari**: La explicación de la promesa de Reborn no la oiréis de los labios de Hibari hasta dentro de bastante, pero para explicarlo de manera simple, Hibari tiene un tiempo límite para conseguir a Tsuna. Si lo consigue, Reborn se ocupará personalmente de que eso no cambie, si no, deberá olvidar a Tsuna para siempre. Como "pago" por este trato, Hibari ha accedido a ser el Guardián de Tsuna, pase lo que pase, gane o pierda XD

- **Anonima**: Tus dos reviews me han hecho tanta gracia, me he reído un montón con ellos! XD Por eso, espero que no te moleste que los enseñe aquí. Allá van~

**Anonima chapter 2**

**SOLO BOXERS!? OMFG *W* **

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Creo que el drama de la escena hizo que poca gente se fijase. Has sido la única en darte cuenta LOL. Ahora el segundo review XD

**Anonima chapter 5**

**MUERO AL EXTREMO! XD Si, Tsuna es propiedad de Hibari y se casara con el...con agua de jamaica xDD BODA EN ITALIA SEEEH D: Me gustaría que los capítulos fueran mas largos ¿Como cuantas paginas haces con cada capitulo? Lo ame ;w; de hecho mis capítulos favoritos son el 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 xDD ¿Harias un final de una boda de Tsuna y Hibari? ... ¿Y un brindis con agua de jamaica xD? AMO LAS BODAS ENTRE VATOS 3 son tan aasnjudsnfiudf es que seria PRECIOSO X3 Hibari en traje negro! ** ¿Entonces si a la boda en Italia? No puedo esperar para el próximo capitulo :3 que esto suba a M :D yay **

Lo que me pude reír, madre mía! X'DDDD Te contestaré a tu preguntas por orden, a ver. Escribo los capítulos en formato web para ver como quedaría, guiándome por el número de palabras, no el de hojas, pero lo he mirado por tu pregunta. La mayoría de capítulos estaban escritos entre 2-3 hojas de Word, siendo la excepción el capítulo 4 (sin incluir el prólogo, que es el cap 0), con 7 hojas, y éste capítulo, con 8 hojas. Final de boda, YES. A menos que el día que escriba ese capítulo me de una vena suicida o algo, habrá boda. Incluso en el caso de que estuviese de muy mal humor, probablemente haría que se dejasen de hablar y en un epílogo hacerles volver, así que don't worry, BODAAAAA (me lo habéis dicho varios de vosotros X'DDDD). Brindis con agua de Jamaica? …ok? XDDDD No sé por qué, pero vale, me ha hecho gracia, así que recuérdamelo más adelante! Bodas FTW! Hibari de negro, of course! Ya decidiré que pasará con Tsuna, no lo tengo muy claro ._. SÍ A LA BODA DE ITALIA! 8D *Llega a donde habla de la parte M* No te preocupes, que eso va a pasar. Lo que ocurre es que no puedo hacer que de la noche a la mañana Tsuna esté enamorado del todo, se tiene que dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso, jum jum XD Pero una vez que lo haga… ewé.

* * *

Capítulo 5

"Si no hay habitaciones para todos…"

Los tres avanzaron a lo largo de un pasillo que no parecía tener fin. Había varias compuertas a lo largo de éste, algunas con una simple cámara de seguridad como parte del protocolo; otras, como la de la entrada, necesitaban de una identificación especial. Mientras iban caminando, Tsuna no podía parar de mirar a todos lados, intentando conseguir ver todos los detalles. Había tantas cosas por ver, pero la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

Sería interesante explorar el lugar a fondo más adelante, sin duda.

Una breve mirada por el rabillo del ojo otorgó a Tsuna una vista de lo que parecía ser un gimnasio, lleno de pesas y máquinas. En ese momento se encontraba vacío. Probablemente a esa hora ya no se entrenaba allí. Viendo la curiosidad del castaño, Lal sonrió, antes de echar una ojeada en la dirección de Hibari, el cual se encontraba trazando un plano mental de todas las localizaciones que le iban pareciendo mínimamente interesantes.

"Esta base fue construida en un principio como residencia de verano para la familia Vongola, pero debido a unas cosas y otras se le han ido añadiendo campos de entrenamiento, laboratorio y otras instalaciones. Ahora mismo no podéis ver a los reclutas debido a que están disfrutando de dos horas de descanso antes de ir a cenar. Hace unos minutos que han acabado sus ejercicios de relajación" Explicó Lal, decidiendo iluminar ligeramente a los dos sobre este lugar.

"…campos de entrenamiento, ¿has dicho?" Ante la pregunta de Hibari, Lal asintió.

"No te emociones de momento Hibari. Si te dejase ir probablemente acabarías con mis escuadrones. Son novatos. Si quieres luchar, hazlo con Sawada. Estáis al mismo nivel, ¿no?" Replicó la peliazul, cautelosa para evitar la exterminación de todos los aprendices bajo su cuidado.

Ante esto Hibari sonrió con malas intenciones escritas en su cara, antes de girarse hacia Tsuna, quien no hizo nada más que negar con la cabeza y con las manos de una manera bastante entusiasta. Lo que le faltaba, tener que controlar a un prefecto sediento de sangre. Pero, si no podían entrenar con los reclutas, entonces…

"¿En qué consiste nuestro entrenamiento? Q-quiero decir, si no podemos luchar contra los reclutas… y entre nosotros es algo s-suicida… ¿qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó Tsuna, algo extrañado ante todo esto. ¿De qué servía venir hasta aquí para un supuesto entrenamiento si no se puede combatir con nadie?

"Fácil Sawada. En primer lugar, eres el heredero a Vongola, así que ya va siendo hora de que asistas a clases de italiano. Hibari ya las pasó en su momento. Se te enseñará cómo clasificar y rellenar el papeleo que harás en un futuro no muy lejano. Y de vez en cuando entrenarás con Hibari." Respondió la Arcobaleno, con una sonrisa sádica. Tsuna sintió cómo le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda antes de girarse en la dirección del otro, quien portaba la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

"P-pero…-"

"¡No me vengas con excusas! Ya es hora de que te centres en tu entrenamiento. Estoy segura de que no parará contigo hasta que des los resultados que él quiera. Y de todas formas, no será muy a menudo, solo unas pocas horas a la semana. Hibari también tiene obligaciones aquí. Asistirá contigo a las clases de italiano para recordar lo aprendido la última vez. Prácticamente estaréis bastante tiempo juntos, ya que… bueno, es mejor si os lo enseño. Seguidme." Dejándolos con la duda, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia una de las compuertas más alejadas, que resultó ser un ascensor. Al lado había unas escaleras, pero fueron ignoradas.

Entrando en él, Lal pulsó el botón correspondiente al tercer piso. Había una gran cantidad de botones con números negativos, por lo que no era difícil imaginar que los campos de entrenamiento se hallaban probablemente bajo tierra. Un pequeño pitido fue el aviso que recibieron antes de que las puertas se abrieran segundos más tarde.

Rápidamente la Arcobaleno se colocó la primera para así guiar a los otros dos chicos. Dirigiéndose a la derecha, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, el grupo continuó su camino, ignorando de vez en cuando algunas de las pocas puertas que aparecían en ese piso. Justo al final de aquél corredor, se encontraba una puerta con otro visor de seguridad como el de la entrada.

Al captar la indirecta, tanto Tsuna como Hibari pasaron los anillos Vongola por delante de la cámara, Lal a la cabeza. Ante ellos había una habitación de tamaño descomunal.

Era increíble, nada parecido a cualquier habitación que hubieran visto jamás. Una puerta abierta a la izquierda dentro de ella daba vista a un baño privado, solo accesible a través de allí. Una ducha enorme con paredes de cristal completamente transparente en una esquina, mientras en la otra se encontraba una bañera de las mismas proporciones. No muy lejos de ella se hallaba una letrina.

En el centro un lavabo sobre el cual se encontraba un espejo que cubría toda la pared posible, dando la ilusión de que había varias copias de las tres personas allí presentes, cada una vista desde un ángulo distinto.

Una vez inspeccionado el baño, volvieron su atención hacia la habitación principal. Había un escritorio con dos portátiles en la parte más alejada de la habitación, bastante cerca de un sofá que estaba enfocado hacia una televisión situada en un hueco en la pared. Una mesa baja se encontraba al alcance del sofá. Otra puerta a la derecha de la habitación llevaba a un vestidor con dos armarios. Lentamente, dirigieron su mirada hacia el centro de la pared.

Una sola cama. Tenía un tamaño superior a las de matrimonio, decorada con doseles que caían del techo de la misma, formando unas cortinas a través de las cuales no se podía ver. A ambos lados, había una pequeña cómoda

"Bueno… aquí tenéis vuestra habitación. En unos minutos os subirán la cena… no hagáis nada que yo no hiciese. ¡No hagáis demasiado ruido, que las paredes estén insonorizadas no significa que tengáis que comportaros como conejos!" Fue la rápida advertencia soltada por Lal, antes de que saliese corriendo por la puerta, dejando al más joven de los dos con la boca abierta y al otro con una sonrisa que era todo menos inofensiva.

Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que…

"¡HIEEEEEEEEE!"

El prefecto sólo rió ligeramente ante la reacción del pobre y sonrojado castaño, antes de ponerse a ver la tele, dándole al sofá un buen uso.

* * *

Tal y como predijo Lal, unos minutos después un sirviente llamó a la puerta, trayendo consigo un carro con unas bandejas que contenían la cena de los dos. Las depositó en la mesa enfrente del sofá, hizo una reverencia llena de respeto hacia su futuro jefe y su Guardián, y se fue con prisa por la puerta, murmurando su necesidad de hacer otras tareas.

Con algo de curiosidad, Tsuna se aproximó hacia las bandejas cuidadosamente tapadas, sentándose al lado de Hibari de forma inconsciente. Con manos algo indecisas, levantó una de las tapas de las bandejas. Una nube de aire caliente salió de ella, mientras Tsuna no podía hacer otra cosa que lamerse los labios ante el olor de un apetitoso plato de raviolis. No contento con saber el contenido de solo una, el menor fue destapando cada una de las bandejas, mientras que Hibari se dedicaba a observarle claramente divertido ante su comportamiento.

Al cabo de un minuto, en la mesa se encontraba un plato de raviolis, un risotto de gambas y espárragos, y de postre pannacotta, además de cubiertos, vasos y agua para beber.

El problema se hizo presente cuando Tsuna descubrió los cubiertos. Estando acostumbrado a usar palillos, él jamás había probado a usarlos. Algo nervioso el joven heredero miró a su derecha, intentando averiguar cómo usarlos mediante observar la forma en que Hibari los utilizaba. No ayudó mucho ya que Hibari los usaba de una manera completamente natural, inconsciente del malestar de la persona sentada a su lado.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hibari-san."

"Hn."

"…Ayúdame"

"…No tienes remedio herbívoro…" Hibari suspiró antes de poner su mano derecha sobre la del menor, colocándola en un agarre firme, y así mover el tenedor hacia un ravioli para conseguir atravesarlo de un lado a otro. Volviendo inmediatamente después a mover el tenedor, hasta llegar a estar a escasos centímetros de los labios de quien estaba aprendiendo. Éste, algo nervioso, abrió los labios lo suficiente como para permitir la entrada en su boca, antes de cerrarla rápidamente.

En ningún momento dejaron la extraña pareja de mirarse a los ojos. Ojos marrones colisionaron contra grises, manteniendo la mirada durante unos minutos. Una vez recordada la cena, ambos volvieron a comer los manjares que les habían servido. Si toda la cocina italiana era así, estaban más que dispuestos a incluirla más a menudo en las comidas una vez volviesen a casa.

Pero mientras que Tsuna probablemente pensaba que iba a ser una estancia relativamente corta, de uno, tal vez dos meses; Hibari estaba mejor informado. Y dudaba sinceramente que fueran a volver antes de Navidad a Japón, por lo que los pensamientos de nostalgia hacia su preciada Namimori los había enterrado en el preciso momento en el que subió al avión.

Tal que así estaban los dos pensando sobre su querida ciudad, uno pensando en cuándo volver y el otro esperando que al menos el tiempo alejado de Namimori de sus frutos con el herbívoro. De otro modo sería… bastante frustrante, por decirlo de una manera educada, volver con las manos vacías.

Comieron en silencio, perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Pasados unos minutos, dos de las tres bandejas habían quedado completamente vacías, dando lugar a la tercera, la cual contenía el postre. Era pannacotta de vainilla, de forma rectangular, y a lo largo de su superficie tenía líneas siguiendo un patrón. Justo en el centro, había una pequeña montaña de fresas, completando el aspecto y la decoración de aquél tan apetitoso postre.

Algo dudoso, Tsuna se decidió a empezar cortándolo el rectángulo en varias porciones, de forma que fuera más fácil manejarlo. Una vez conseguido esto, miró de manera interrogante a su compañero. Asintiendo levemente para confirmar la silenciosa pregunta, Hibari se reclinó contra el sofá mientras veía como el castaño le servía una de las porciones en un plato pequeño, antes de pasárselo a Hibari, junto con una cucharilla de postre, y proceder a servirse a sí mismo.

El prefecto reprimió un suspiro al saborear el postre de vainilla. Normalmente no le gustaban las cosas dulces, siendo la razón la cantidad de aditivos que se suelen echar en muchas cosas, pero había excepciones y ésta se acababa de convertir en una de ellas. El castaño por otra parte, no tenía ningún problema en expresar sus pensamientos.

"¡Está buenísimo! Es tan dulce y suave que me da la impresión de que se me derrite en la boca. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¡no es empalagoso! ¿Qué te parece Hibari-san, a que está genial?" El menor preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y riendo feliz ante el sabor del mencionado postre.

"…Reconoceré que no está mal, para ser hecho por herbívoros." Respondió Hibari, cerrando los ojos para evitar sonreír también al mirar al otro comportándose como un niño pequeño con un caramelo.

"¿Oh?" Tsuna empezaba a poder descifrar el lenguaje 'especial' del prefecto, aunque todavía estaba algo despistado al respecto. "Entonces, ¿significa eso que Hibari-san sabe cocinar igual de bien?"

"Hn. Vivo solo. Era aprender a cocinar o morir de hambre. Con el tiempo fui mejorando." Hibari se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a ese tema. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si se esforzase o algo, la cantidad de práctica, comida tras comida, día tras día; había hecho maravillas con sus habilidades.

"¿Eh? Y p-podría probar la comida de Hibari-san… ¿algún día?" Murmuró el castaño, jugueteando con sus dedos para evitar la ahora atenta mirada del mayor.

"No veo ningún problema en ello, herbívoro." Dijo suavemente éste, viendo los nervios de la persona a su lado. Sonrió de manera imperceptible al ver cómo los ojos del joven Vongola parecieron iluminarse con esa respuesta, volviendo a sonreír otra vez, feliz por haber conseguido su propósito.

"¿De verdad?" Quiso confirmar el menor, cauteloso y queriendo averiguar si se trataba de una broma para verle sufrir y reírse de su ingenuidad después.

"No quites valor a mis palabras herbívoro. Si digo algo es porque lo voy a cumplir."

Tsuna sonrió al prefecto de una manera tan brillante, que parte de su compostura se rompió. Suerte que el castaño estaba demasiado emocionado como para fijarse. Hibari tosió un poco para disimular, antes de mirar hacia la cama.

"…¿Qué lado de la cama quieres herbívoro?" Preguntó el pelinegro, intentando parecer desinteresado en la respuesta. A él le daba igual, pero en algún momento tenían que hablar sobre ello, ¿no?

"E-etto… la verdad es que no me importa. No es como si uno fuese diferente del otro, ¿verdad? A-además, la cama es muy grande… cabemos de sobra." Dijo algo incómodo sobre el tema el de ojos marrones.

Hibari asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al vestidor, encontrando dentro del armario la ropa que llevaba en el equipaje, cuidadosamente doblada. Quitándose la camisa y los pantalones, regresó a la habitación principal en ropa interior, antes de meterse en la cama. A través de un agujero a través de las cortinas pudo ver a Tsuna con la boca abierta. Sabiendo que él no podía ser visto, el prefecto sonrió perversamente, antes de acomodarse mejor en el que había escogido como el lado merecedor de su presencia al dormir esa noche.

"Deberías dormir, herbívoro. Quién sabe lo que tendremos que hacer mañana." Susurró Hibari, lo suficientemente alto como para saber con certeza que estaba siendo escuchado.

"P-pero no tengo sueño…" Intentó protestar contra eso. No tenía ganas de dormir en ese momento.

"…Herbívoro. Te advierto que si no lo haces mañana no podrás ni levantarte de la cama. Se llama jet lag. Y si no vienes aquí ahora mismo…" Amenazó el prefecto.

"¡Ya voy, ya voy a cambiarme!" Dirigiéndose hacia el vestidor, el castaño abrió su armario correspondiente, antes de desvestirse y coger su pijama. Una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color naranja era en lo que consistía su denominado pijama. Volviendo de nuevo a la estancia, Tsuna se acercó dudando hacia el centro de la habitación, dudando si acercarse más.

La paciencia del pelinegro era bastante cercana a nula en este momento, no queriendo hacer otra cosa que dormir para evitar el jet lag al día siguiente. Ya lo sufrió una vez y fue horrible. Le tembló una ceja en frustración cuando vio que el herbívoro no hacía progresos, por lo que decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Saliendo de la cama rápidamente, el prefecto se colocó frente a Tsuna, antes de echarle sobre su hombro, cargándole como si fuera un saco de patatas de forma efectiva. Sorprendido, el castaño pataleó y gritó un poco intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero fue interrumpido al ser lanzado a la cama. Un segundo después Hibari y él se encontraban debajo de las sábanas.

"Escúchame bien. Si me das una patada más mientras duermes, te morderé hasta la muerte. ¿Entendido herbívoro?" El pelinegro recibió un entusiasta asentimiento de cabeza, antes de atraer al herbívoro hacia él, pegando la espalda de Tsuna contra su pecho. "Ahora duérmete de una vez. No te quiero oír mañana quejándote de que tienes sueño." Añadió antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño.

Resultó sorprendente el hecho de que Tsuna se dejase sin protestar. Pero no es como si tuviese mucho mérito, habiendo caído dormido escasos minutos después de acabar en esa posición.

Y así, la pareja se abre paso resguardados con el calor del otro en su primera noche en Italia.

* * *

Review~ Review~ Por favor? Me ayuda muchísimo. Gracias~ n.n Espero que os haya gustado~


	7. No siempre despertarse es bueno

Minna! Estoy viva, sí~ Bueno, sepultada bajo montañas imposible de deberes y exámenes, pero viva, jum. Y bueno, aquí os traigo el sexto capítulo. Algo más corto que los otros dos anteriores, pero eso es porque… el siguiente capítulo va a ser "especial", sobretodo para los que pedían AVANCES jejejeje ewé Bueno, respuesta a anónimos y os dejo el cap.

**-Anónima:** Ya les daré yo permiso para ser conejos, no te preocupes. Tsuna no podrá andar por un tiempo porque Hibari está muy frustrado sexualmente en este momento XDDDDDDD Los bóxers sexys prevalecerán QAQ y él duerme así, si hace frío pues… a pegarse el uno al otro y a tirar de mantas e.é Que el calor corporal es super bonito 3 No mates a un pollito D: Pero a un pollo, haz lo que quieras X'DDDDD BODA SIIIIIIII. Si estuviese en mis manos os incluiría, pero tanto OC sería difícil de manejar al mismo tiempo D: De hecho, sé muy pocas cosas del cap antes de ponerme a escribirlo. Imagino una escena, y todo gira en torno a ella. Por supuesto, tengo una idea de por dónde quiero que vaya el fic X3 CONEJOS Y BÓXERS LOOOOOOL X'D Tu coca nocturna es genial, sigue con ella (pero ten cuidado o empezarás a fliparlo mucho y te dejará de gustar 1827 DDDDDD: )

_-_**akari: ***Te reanimo* No te mueras por los bóxers! X'DDDDD Uuuuuuy, a Tsuna le dará un ataque hormonal… en su debido momento ewé. Y sí, Hibari está muy frustrado sexualmente, puede ver, pero no tocar hasta hacer progresos o Tsuna se asustaría D: Qué cruel soy MUAHAHAHAHAHA Me alegro de que te guste n.n Ah, y respecto a tu posdata de que si Tsuna se fijó en el trasero de Hibari al ser cargado por éste, la respuesta es no XD Porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando soltarse, pataleando y chillando como de costumbre, por lo tanto, su atención no estaba muy concentrada X'DDDDD

**-Blue:** Vaya, gracias! Intento describirlo lo mejor que puedo, pero que dé tantas comodidades a los dos no significa que vayan a tirarse al otro de repente *cofcofaúncofcof* Me alegro que te gustase lo de la cena, me costó escribirla, no quería hacerlos demasiado OOC DX. Espero que te siga gustando :)

Y eso son los reviews anónimos! Por cierto, respecto a la cena del día anterior, el postre es éste, sólo tenéis que quitar los espacios ;D eladerezo. hola recetario /panna-cotta-de-vainilla .html

Espero que os guste el capítulo *inserte inclinación de cabeza* Ciao ciao~

* * *

Capítulo 6

"No siempre despertarse es bueno para el dormido"

Hibari fue el primero en despertar de su sueño. No quería abrir sus ojos todavía, demasiado temprano, o eso era lo que su instinto le decía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que se le olvidaba algo importante. Por más que intentaba abrirse paso entre la bruma de su semiconsciente mente, no encontró nada, así que se resignó.

Por simple curiosidad, abrió los ojos levemente.

Encontró que tenía la cabeza situada sobre mechones rebeldes de pelo castaño. El prefecto sonrió levemente al ver la posición en la que habían acabado durante la noche. Por algún motivo, el herbívoro se había dado la vuelta mientras dormía, pegando su cabeza contra el torso del mayor, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Era algo enternecedor ver como Tsuna había debido de creer que era un peluche, agarrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Para completar la escena, el menor estaba sonriendo en lo que fuera que estuviese soñando.

Definitivamente, el prefecto vio bastantes razones para volverse a dormir de nuevo. Pero, _obviamente_, algo tenía que fastidiar el buen humor del prefecto. Y ese algo eran unos golpes insistentes en la puerta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco irritado, Hibari deshizo el abrazo en el que se encontraban cuidadosamente para no despertarle, saliendo de la cama y cerrando las cortinas de ésta para que nadie viese el estado en el que se encontraba el herbívoro. Era sólo _suyo_, nadie más tenía derecho a verle así de vulnerable, y menos inconsciente. Algo mosqueado, el prefecto se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. En el portal se encontraba Lal.

"¿Qué quieres? La gente solemos dormir."Dijo Hibari, con un tono borde. Estaba claro que no importaba quién llamase a la puerta, se enfadaría igualmente. Simples pérdidas de tiempo.

Lal lo miró de arriba abajo, observando la casi completa desnudez del prefecto. No podía evitar pensar determinadas actividades relacionadas con tan poca ropa. Ya sabía que se llevaban _muy_ bien, ¿pero en la primera noche en Italia, en serio? Mirando más allá de Hibari, vio las cortinas completamente cerradas. Qué pena.

"…¿Habéis disfrutado la cama? Porque viéndote a ti, lo parece. ¿Qué os dije de actuar como conejos? En serio, luego no quiero que Sawada me diga que no se puede mover, ¿me has oído? Porque sería tu tarea cargarle y llevarle a todos los sitios, no la mía. Así que, hazme un favor y controla tus hormonas, Hibari." Respondió la Arcobaleno, intentando evitar reírse ante la situación. Tenía que admitir, mientras miraba el cuerpo del Guardián de la Nube, que el heredero a Vongola sabía elegir sus pretendientes.

"…No hemos hecho nada. Está durmiendo todavía."Explicó el otro, sonriendo perversamente a la chica de pelo azul.

"Lo que tú digas, Hibari, me da igual. Os quiero listos en media hora. Un sirviente os enseñará donde tendréis vuestras comidas. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que cuidar de vosotros. Me voy." Con eso, la chica cerró la puerta, aventurándose por aquél pasillo. Suspirando, el prefecto se acercó de nuevo a la cama, abriendo las cortinas para poder entrar en su interior.

"Herbívoro. Despierta." Dijo el mayor, sacudiendo el hombro del castaño, con muy poco éxito en su misión.

"…" Estando dormido, el pobre no podía contestar. Ni siquiera era consciente de su actual situación.

"…En serio. Tenemos cosas que hacer." Intentó de nuevo el pelinegro, sacudiéndole más fuerte.

"…"

"Tch. Bien entonces. Probemos otro método. Tú lo has querido, herbívoro." Metiendo las manos bajo el cuerpo del menor, el prefecto cargó a Tsuna en brazos, sonriendo de una manera que no auguraba nada bueno para el pobre inconsciente. Con pasos lentos pero firmes, el mayor se adentró en el interior del baño, colocando al herbívoro en el suelo de la ducha. Con una mano, Hibari abrió la corriente.

"¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" El pobre Tsuna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo al sentir el agua caliente cayendo sobre él, despertándole de su profundo sueño. Revolviéndose en el suelo, dando patadas sin mirar realmente hacia donde, hasta que sintió como su pierna colisionaba contra algo. Dicho algo no pudo mantener el equilibrio ante el repentino ataque, cayendo encima del menor con un casi inaudible jadeo de sorpresa.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el leve dolor del golpe, Hibari levantó la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose cara a cara con el herbívoro. No tardó en darse cuenta en lo sugerente que resultaba la posición en la que se encontraban, pero decidió esperar a que quien se encontraba bajo él abriese los ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír con malas intenciones al ver esos ojos marrones.

"¿Qué te pasa herbívoro? ¿No podías ducharte solo?" Bromeó Hibari, tentando al menor para conseguir una reacción que no se hizo esperar. Un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del castaño al ver como cada una de las gotas que caían sobre el torso desnudo de Hibari iba cada vez más abajo…más abajo…y más abajo, hasta perderse en la única prenda que llevaba en ese momento. El hecho de que el prefecto se encontraba suspendido sobre él no ayudaba mucho a Tsuna a tranquilizarse. Y menos con el bastardo sonriendo.

"Y-yo…¿por qué estoy en la ducha?" De entre todas las preguntas que ocupaban la cabeza del menor, consiguió elegir una, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para evitar que el agua le entrase en los ojos. Buscando una posición más cómoda, se sentó contra la pared, Hibari todavía casi sentado sobre él.

"Es fácil. No te despertabas mediante palabras, así que decidí probar con una idea más _práctica_. Y mira, ha funcionado."Respondió el pelinegro, acercándose más hacia su preciado herbívoro, sonriendo de forma sádica, antes de levantarse del suelo y salir de la ducha. "Date prisa en ducharte. Nos quedan 20 minutos." Con eso, Hibari cogió una toalla para secarse en el dormitorio principal, antes de salir del baño, dando intimidad al menor. Teniendo en cuenta que él no llevaba casi ropa, ya había tomado una ducha.

Y una vez a salvo de los oídos del heredero de Vongola, Hibari rió ante las expresiones que había visto pasar a la velocidad del rayo en la cara de su propiedad. Sorpresa, confusión, vergüenza, sonrojo… Realmente estimulante.

En el interior del baño, en la ducha, el sonrojo de Tsuna no hizo nada más que empeorar al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Que el todopoderoso y omnipotente prefecto del comité disciplinario se te tirase encima, no solía ser tan… literal. Al menos, sin consecuencias de huesos rotos. Decidiendo no pensar demasiado en ello, el castaño procedió a darse una buena ducha y a aclarar su pelo una vez enjabonado, distrayéndole de sus originales pensamientos. Esos podían esperar.

* * *

Tan solo unos 10 minutos más tarde salió Tsuna del baño, toalla en mano intentando secar su pelo más rápidamente, un albornoz que había encontrado cubriendo su cuerpo de manera efectiva. Cinco de esos minutos habían sido invertidos en estar frente al espejo, intentando calmar su obvio sonrojo. Hibari no era idiota, no confundiría tal color con el calor de la ducha. Una vez recompuesta su compostura, Tsuna decidió salir.

El prefecto ya se encontraba vestido, unos vaqueros de color oscuro y una camiseta morada, la cual se pegaba de una manera casi imposible a su figura, permitiendo a Tsuna ver de nuevo esos músculos apreciados en la ducha.

"10 minutos y contando, herbívoro. Date prisa… a menos que decidas que ir usando una bata por la casa sea normal." Dijo Hibari desde el sofá, viendo lo que parecían ser las noticias. Tsuna supuso que el lenguaje usado de manera tan fluida en la pantalla era italiano. Echando un vistazo en la dirección de Hibari, se fijó en la cara de entendimiento que tenía presente. El castaño hizo una nota mental de preguntar a Hibari de qué hablaban, antes de dirigirse hacia el vestidor.

Jamás había tenido un talento para vestirse a la moda. Para él vestirse de manera especial, perder horas mirando en el interior de su armario le parecía una soberana estupidez.

Sin embargo, al abrir su sección del vestidor y recordar a Hibari, no pudo evitar querer estar mínimamente presentable, por increíble que pudiese sonar eso. Aun así, disponía de un tiempo límite, por lo que Tsuna se apresuró en agarrar unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, decidiéndose por coger una cazadora negra, por si acaso.

En un tiempo récord que no podía creerse ni él mismo, Tsuna consiguió salir del vestidor completamente vestido. No llevaba ni cinco míseros segundos en la habitación cuando oyó golpes en la puerta. Hibari se levantó de su puesto en el sofá para reunirse a su lado, antes de abrir la puerta. Un sirviente distinto al de la noche anterior inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo antes de indicarles mediante señas que le siguieran. A través del pasillo, se dirigieron al mismo ascensor por el que subieron, esta vez eligiendo la planta número dos, tan sólo un piso abajo. No tardaron mucho en dirigirse a una habitación. Despidiéndose de los adolecentes a su cargo, el sirviente les indicó el visor de identificación, antes de irse por las escaleras, bajándolas y desapareciendo de vista.

Sin tener nada más que hacer que seguir las instrucciones de Lal, Hibari pasó su anillo por el visor. Viendo que lo iba a tener que utilizar a menudo, se había decidido a llevarlo permanentemente en su mano derecha. Con una mirada silenciosa, el mayor urgió al castaño a hacer lo mismo, consiguiendo así la autorización para la apertura de las puertas.

"Hey, mirad quién ha venido, ¡kora!"

"Increíble Hibari, Sawada. Habéis conseguido llegar a tiempo. No lo creía posible. Íbamos a empezar a desayunar sin vosotros, pero este IDIOTA estaba en contra" Añadió la peliazul, mandando una mirada de desprecio en la dirección de su compañero Arcobaleno. Ante ellos y a la izquierda de Lal, se encontraba sentado en una silla Colonello, también en su forma adulta. Las preguntas empezaban a ocupar las mentes de los dos adolecentes, mientras se acercaban a los dos sitios libres en la mesa. Había más sillas, pero nada de platos frente a ellas, por lo que supusieron rápidamente que ahí era donde estaba predeterminado que se sentasen.

Fue Tsuna quien decidió romper el silencio. "Etto… ¿nos vais a decir por qué estáis en forma adulta? No es como si estuviésemos en el futuro, ¿verdad?" Dijo el Cielo, dudando sobre el tiempo actual en el que se encontraban. No parecía posible haber avanzado a través del tiempo de nuevo, pero no se le ocurría otra explicación en ese momento. Esperando una respuesta, tanto él como Hibari empezaron a comer, tomando una tostada de un cesto cercano a ellos. Sus manos se rozaron, causando que las apartaran de manera repentina. Este gesto no fue notado por los dos Arcobalenos, afortunadamente.

"¿Eh? ¿No se lo explicaste, kora? Bueno, supongo que es mi tarea entonces. Veréis… hace menos de una semana, Giannini trajo a esta base uno de sus experimentos. Según él, era una copia del bazooka de los diez años, sin los efectos secundarios defectuosos que lo caracterizan, como problemas de tiempo, kora. Nosotros éramos los únicos en el área en el que él se encontraba cuando tropezó y soltó el bazooka. Esto provocó que nosotros… bueno, ya nos veis, kora." Explicó el rubio, riendo una vez acabada su exposición de los hechos. Se veía contento con los resultados.

"No sabemos cuándo volveremos a nuestra forma anterior. Giannini se encuentra investigándolo. Por el momento, sólo nos queda esperar." Añadió Lal, iluminando levemente la condición en la que se encontraban.

Hibari asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprender, antes de seguir con su desayuno, tomándose una taza de café. No sabía de qué tipo era, y no le importaba en ese momento, así que se limitó a seguir bebiéndolo en vez de preguntar. Tsuna, sin embargo, parecía sorprendido por la explicación, pero unos segundos más tarde sonrió, viendo claramente que, aunque no lo mostrasen de manera obvia, ambos adultos se encontraban felices con la vuelta a una estatura y cuerpo normal.

Comieron en silencio, con algún comentario casual por parte de Colonello o de Tsuna. Los otros dos pasaban de inmiscuirse en temas tan triviales, dedicándose completamente a comer.

* * *

Y… eso es todo. A ver si el jueves tengo tiempo de escribir el siguiente cap, algo más largo. Tengo planeada una sorpresa ewé. Y ya sabéis, los reviews son amor, inspiración, bla bla bla 3


	8. 1,2,3,4

Minna~ Estoy aquí otra vez. Lo sé, soy una pesada XD Pero bueno, mientras os siga gustando este fic, yo seguiré escribiéndolo hasta su final~ Respuesta a anónimos:

**-Guest:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y de nada n.n Aquí tienes la continuación~

**-1827:** Mi intención era poner la sorpresa en este cap, pero me parecería apresurado (en el cap veréis por qué, así como en una nota de autor al final). Y claro, amarlos y amarme, precioso X3

**-akari:** De nada! A ti por dejar un review. Intento contestar todos los que me llegan de una forma u otra, si no lo hago ha sido por algún despiste por mi parte. Y sí, poco a poco va reaccionando ante Hibari X3 En este, al final, verás también otro trozo de Tsuna comportándose así ;D

**-Blue:** Tu review me hizo reír mucho X'D Estoy jugando con la paciencia de los dos, así el encuentro de cuando lo hagan será con más ganas XDDDDD Lal es un poco imparcial por el momento, debido a que en presencia de Colonello o de otras personas lo oculta pero está a favor XD Me alegra mucho que pienses eso :'3 Espero que este cap te guste n.n

* * *

Capítulo 7

"1, 2, 3, 4"

Los ocupantes de la mesa continuaron por unos minutos sin decir nada que se considerase importante. Qué tal sería el tiempo en las próximas semanas, cómo era el clima generalmente en Italia, tradiciones, e incluso cómo se celebra la Navidad. Diferentes temas, con una sola cosa en común; las únicas personas que parecían entusiasmadas respecto al tema eran Tsuna y Colonello.

Tenía mérito igualmente, ya que, aunque a primera vista pareciese lo contrario, los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa tenían toda su atención en sus respectivos compañeros, no quitándoles el ojo de encima, de una manera discreta. Y es que eran tan similares los que hablaban en ese momento, todo risas y conversación fácil, que causaba una mala sensación en el fondo del estómago a Hibari. Sabiendo que era estúpido, y que no había ninguna manera de que el herbívoro se diese cuenta de lo que hacía, el prefecto simplemente cerró sus ojos, saboreando una taza de café.

Cierto, podría intervenir si quisiera, pero no sería algo que diese beneficios al Guardián de la Nube. Conociendo al herbívoro, probablemente se enfadaría si lo cogiese en brazos y lo encerrase en la habitación, donde solo él podría entrar. Y si el menor empezaba a odiarle, todos sus anteriores esfuerzos y su progreso desaparecerían. Adiós. Hasta nunca.

Hibari no supo muy bien en qué momento volvió a escuchar a los otros, pero fue justo a tiempo para oír tomar parte en ella a Lal.

"…pues es así Sawada. Debido a que sois algo así como la élite, el Noveno en persona ha solicitado que os organicemos una fiesta, en vuestro honor. Supongo que es algo así como una fiesta de bienvenida. Aunque realmente no comprendo para qué se molesta…Tch, estáis muy malcriados los críos de hoy. Todo caprichos. Pero supongo… que una fiesta no viene mal de vez en cuando…"Ante esta última realización, Lal completó su discurso antes de sonreír ligeramente.

"N-no teníais que molestaros, en serio. No queremos causar ninguna molestia a nadie. Se supone que estamos aquí para entrenar, no de vacaciones, ¿verdad?" Replicó Tsuna, mostrando esa amabilidad por la que era conocido entre sus guardianes.

Colonello rió al ver el compromiso en el que se encontraba el heredero a Vongola. "¡No te preocupes, kora! Sabes, aunque Lal no lo diga en voz alta o con palabras lo suficientemente claras, estoy seguro de que agradece organizar un baile tanto como yo, kora" El rubio simplemente volvió a reírse al ver la mirada asesina que Lal enviaba en su dirección.

Eso SÍ que captó la atención del prefecto.

"¿…un baile?" Preguntó Hibari, completamente alerta en ese momento. Esto iba a ser muy útil.

"Hibari-san, ¿vamos a ir?" Preguntó su herbívoro, poniendo una cara tierna que convencería a cualquiera. Joder. Probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Es bastante irónico que no sepa el efecto que tiene en la gente cuando se comporta así.

"Hn. Quiero los detalles sobre ello." El prefecto simplemente giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que se encontraba la Arcobaleno, exigiendo respuestas con la mirada, silenciosamente. La chica de pelo azul solo sonrió como si supiera un secreto entre ella y el pelinegro, mandándose un mensaje con los ojos, antes de encogerse de hombros y dejar a Colonello responder.

"Bueno, cuando trajeron vuestra ropa, también os suministraron ropa formal para momentos como este. Este baile es de disfraces, está inspirado en la Edad Media, por lo que os hicieron unos a medida. El problema es que, bueno…como decirlo, kora…" El hombre mayor de la sala en ese momento jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, no sabiendo como proseguir con su explicación. Lal se rió de él por unos segundos antes de sonreír de manera perversa en la dirección de Hibari y Tsuna.

"Estoy segura de que los trajes os quedarán muy bien. Aunque, lo que Colonello intenta explicar es que hubo una pequeña equivocación entre la familia y nuestros sastres personales, lo que originó unos pequeños cambios en uno de los trajes. El correspondiente a Sawada, para ser más precisos… Pero bueno, no creo que necesitéis más detalles ninguno de los dos. Dado que todavía queda bastante para el baile, creo que una lección de italiano está en orden, ¿eh? Sawada, será mejor que tomes ejemplo del que está a tu lado, aunque sólo sea en este tema. _Necesitas_ aprender italiano, ¿comprendido? Bien. Vuestro profesor no ha podido llegar hoy, de hecho no vendrá hasta la siguiente semana, así que esta vez improvisaremos. Hibari, enséñale los saludos y frases más básicas. Quedaos en la habitación que usáis para dormir, más tarde os traerán la comida e irán a buscaros allí. ¿Entendido? ¡Pues fuera!

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron de sus asientos antes de dirigirse a la puerta, saliendo al pasillo. Con un suave clic, el acceso al comedor se cerró automáticamente, dejando a los Arcobalenos dentro discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa, probablemente sobre esa noche. En silencio se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, el cual empezaba a parecerles familiar con tanto paseo. Pulsando el botón de la tercera planta, tardaron meros segundos en llegar al corredor de su habitación, estando en su interior en menos de un minuto completo. Sin tener realmente algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados para estudiar, como un pupitre o una pizarra, cada uno se sentó en un extremo del sofá, enfocando al otro.

Tsuna se acercó las rodillas a su cuerpo para hacerse más cómodo en el sofá, antes de mirar de manera interrogante al prefecto que se encontraba frente a él. Con un suspiro, el pelinegro hizo la pregunta más evidente.

"¿Sabes alguna cosa básica en italiano, herbívoro? Me vendría bien si tuvieses una base, aunque fuese de dos palabras." Preguntó Hibari, intentando mirar a la cara del castaño, no permitiendo a sus ojos viajar más abajo.

"Bueno… Déjame pensar… Sé sólo cosas muy básicas… _ciao_, _arrivederci, buongiorno, buonasera, buonanotte_, _piascere di conoscerti…"_ Contestó Tsuna, haciendo una pausa entre palabra y palabra para pensar.

Hibari sonrió. No está mal para empezar, teniendo en cuenta que el italiano no tiene mucha influencia en Japón. Supongo que era un golpe de suerte que el herbívoro supiese lo que ya era considerado como lenguaje de nivel cero.

"Creía que me ibas a decir _ciao_ y nada más." Dijo riéndose burlonamente el prefecto. Las mejillas de Tsuna se tintaron ligeramente de rosa antes de responder.

"Es que… oír todo el rato a Reborn diciendo palabras raras me dio curiosidad y lo busqué en Internet…" Reconoció el castaño, frotándose el cuello algo incómodo. Hibari sonrió ante esto como el carnívoro que afirma ser.

"¿Oh~? Así que tienes tiempo para buscar cosas que no tienen nada que ver con tu vida en ese momento, pero no tienes tiempo para estudiar las cosas por las que te ponen nota en los exámenes, ¿eh? Normal que el bebé te castigase."

"P-pero sus métodos no son justos, me quitan las ganas de estudiar… Es un tirano, no lo comprendes…" El prefecto vio con diversión y curiosidad cómo un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del menor al recordar esa parte. Interesante. Ahora tenía una gran curiosidad sobre cómo de malos eran sus "métodos de convicción". Desde luego, parecían intimidar bastante al herbívoro. ¿Acaso era eso que veía en sus ojos algo parecido al miedo? El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza antes de reír, más suavemente esta vez.

"Es pura lógica herbívoro. Si sacases mejores notas, el bebé no se esforzaría tanto en castigarte. Pero como fallas una y otra vez, supongo que toma en sus manos castigarte." Dijo tan tranquilo Hibari, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Esto resultó en él sentado con las piernas estiradas en el sofá, dando ligeras patadas a Tsuna, quien intentaba alejarse de las piernas del prefecto, esquivando una de cada tres de las lanzadas en su dirección.

El prefecto no hizo otra cosa que sonreír perversamente al ver como su herbívoro intentaba escapar inútilmente de sus patadas, soltando algún que otro chillido de sorpresa cuando colisionaban contra él. El juego duró por unos minutos, hasta que el prefecto vio cómo el castaño se iba cansando, así que decidió darle una tregua, riendo ante la cara de cansancio que tenía plasmada en su rostro. El menor intentó poner una mueca al pelinegro, resultando en una cara de pena adorable.

Una vez que el pelinegro paró de reír, el castaño intentó probar suerte y tener su venganza, lanzándose rápidamente sobre el mayor y pasando sus manos bajo el interior de la camisa del pelinegro, moviendo sus dedos tentativamente sobre el abdomen del prefecto. Al no recibir ningún sonido parecido a risas por sus acciones, el castaño tragó saliva antes de mirar lentamente hacia arriba, encontrándose cara a cara con Hibari, quien se encontraba sonriendo de una manera que hizo que a Tsuna se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

"Vaya vaya… nunca te había tomado por alguien tan directo, _Tsunayoshi_~" Murmuró el prefecto, acentuando la última palabra con un movimiento de caderas que levantó por una fracción de segundo del sofá al castaño. Éste intentaba encontrar las palabras para responder al mayor, antes de bajar los hombros en derrota y sonrojarse de un intenso color carmín.

Lentamente e intentando no caer sobre el prefecto, el menor se levantó del regazo de Hibari bajándose del sofá. Con una rápida disculpa, el castaño cogió uno de los portátiles que se encontraban encima de la mesa antes de correr y encerrarse en el baño.

El Guardián de la Nube parpadeó varias veces hasta comprender lo ocurrido, antes de amortiguar su risa con una mano. Era demasiado divertido tentar a su pobre herbívoro. Debería hacerlo más. Aunque Hibari reconocía que era aún más divertido ver al castaño actuar por su cuenta.

* * *

Una hora más tarde del "incidente", ambos estaban ya juntos de nuevo en la misma habitación. La razón principal de esto fue que una media hora antes otro sirviente trajo la comida, la cual devoraron eficazmente en cuestión de minutos. Y ahora, en el tiempo actual, volvían a llamar a la puerta.

Acostumbrado a ello y por razones de seguridad, Hibari se aproximó a la puerta, abriéndola al ver a dos sirvientas de pelo oscuro. Debían de ser gemelas, la única diferencia era que una de ellas llevaba gafas. Arqueando una ceja, el prefecto se echó hacia un lado, instando a las chicas a pasar. Una vez dentro, la atención de las chicas variaba entre Tsuna y Hibari cada segundo, antes de afirmar con la cabeza felizmente.

Unos susurros en italiano fueron intercambiados entre las dos muchachas, riendo, antes de decidir hablar en un idioma que el castaño pudiera entender. Hibari ocultó su sonrisa ante lo oído. Fujoshis, ¿eh? Están en todos lados.

"¿Vongola-sama? Somos las encargadas de prepararte para el baile de esta noche~ Encantadas de conocerte" Enunció la que tenía gafas, en un tono muy alegre. La que se suponía era su hermana asintió con la cabeza.

"Ven…nosotras ayudamos" Añadió la otra.

"¿V-vongola-sama? ¡N-no es necesario nada de eso! Por favor llamadme Tsuna" El castaño agitó sus manos en el aire en señal de que no era necesario tanto respeto. Después dirigió una sonrisa a las chicas, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

"Aw~ muy bien. Es hora de que te llevemos a otro sitio para cambiarte, Tsuna-chan" Dijo la de las gafas, con algo de malicia, antes de dirigir unas señas a su hermana. Las dos cogieron de las manos al avergonzado Tsuna, llevándoselo de la habitación.

Y así Hibari volvió a quedarse solo, preguntándose por qué necesitaría ayuda de dos personas para ponerse un disfraz. ¿Tan intrincado era el seleccionado para el herbívoro? El prefecto suspiró. Al menos le iban a ayudar chicas. Y teniendo en cuenta la conversación que habían tenido justo enfrente de los dos, estaría a salvo con ellas.

El pelinegro esperó por unos minutos más, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron la llegada de su disfraz. Recogió la caja de las manos de la criada, antes de volver a meterse en la habitación. Sentándose en el sofá, el pelinegro abrió la caja. '_Bueno, esto será divertido…'_ pensó el prefecto, antes de empezar a sacar los contenidos de la caja en orden. Prendas fueron desapareciendo del cuerpo de éste antes de empezar a cambiarse.

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde, Tsuna miró los cambios en el espejo del tocador frente al que se encontraba sentado. Había sido un montón de trabajo, pero la verdad era que gracias a las chicas y sus conversaciones, las horas pasaron volando.

"¡Ya estás listo! El conjunto completo te queda genial, Tsuna-chan~" La chica con gafas rió antes de hacer símbolos de corazones con sus manos en broma.

"¿P-pero no es todo esto _demasiado_…?" Preguntó el castaño, algo nervioso mientras se observaba frente al espejo, inspeccionando cada cambio con inseguridad. El cambio era radical, pero no sabía si le quedaba bien. Desde luego, las hermanas estilistas habían hecho un gran trabajo con la transformación. Ahora era el turno del de ojos marrones de brillar.

"Por supuesto que no, pero te vamos a dar una pequeña ayuda~ bebe esto, calmará tus nervios." La más emotiva de las dos chicas se acercó a una mesa a sus espaldas y cogió una copa con un líquido transparente en su interior. "Debes beberlo de un trago, será lo mejor."

"Los cautivarás a todos. _Le cautivarás…~_" Aseguró con ganas la menos habladora de las dos estilistas, asintiendo convencida con la cabeza y guiñando un ojo.

Tsuna sintió y vio cómo sus mejillas ganaban color ante esa frase, antes de soltar un suspiro y alzar la mirada, mostrando unos ojos ahora llenos de determinación.

* * *

Y fiiiiin~ En el siguiente capítulo será el baile, sí! Mi intención era ponerlo originalmente en este cap, y daros la sorpresa, pero me di cuenta al escribir este cap de que sería alargarlo mucho de manera estúpida, y que probablemente intentase acabarlo antes, fastidiando el cap por completo. Así que he decidido dejarlo aquí, para que el baile no parezca apurado. Anyway~! Espero que os haya gustado - Los reviews me animan a escribir antes~ *Cofcofindirectacofcof* Ciao ciao! n.n


	9. Dance, dance, dance

He vuelto, con otro cap para vosotros~ Estoy muy, muy, pero que MUY nerviosa con respecto a este capítulo *Mordiéndome las uñas* Os gustará, no os gustará? No sé, pero lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido, tened piedad! XD Y sí, la sorpresa se encuentra aquí. Antes de nada, respuesta a anónimos~

**-kuroi neko:** En este cap tendrás la respuesta~ Supongo que es un disfraz tipo…princesa? Aunque por algún motivo al añadirle una capa con capucha pega más como de hechicera o algo así, LOL

**-Anónima nivel 1:** PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA X'D Un poco más abajo verás quiénes eran las fujoshis, antes de empezar el cap lo explicaré. Lo que tomó Tsuna era una copa hasta arriba de vodka. A palo seco, di que sí! e_e XD Se le va a subir un poco a la cabeza, lo suficiente como para quitarle un poco el miedo~ Lencería de mujer? No, pobrecillo X'D Además, no lo van a hacer AHORA, así que no serviría de nada decir si lo lleva o no. Pues me alegro MUCHO de que te guste cómo escribo, porque yo lo leo cuando lo escribo y me quiebro la cabeza para no repetir palabras de manera seguida XDDDD Y si te hace actuar stupid, eres mejor que yo. Yo estoy así todo el día XD

Ok, hora de explicar quiénes eran las fujoshis del cap anterior~ Pues, esto viene principalmente de…. Durarara! Yeah! Y quiénes son las únicas gemelas en Durarara? Mairu (la habladora) y Kururi (la que no habla casi) Orihara! *Facepalm* Demasiada adicción a Shizaya hace esto… Dejaré una pregunta al aire, conocéis / os gusta la pareja Shizaya? Decídmelo en un review quién sepa quiénes son~ Ah sí, casi se me olvida! Dado que me tenéis tan, tan contenta, he decidido que… *tambores de fondo* quién deje el review 100 (cuándo quiera que llegue, hay 82 reviews de momento) haré un oneshot (1827 o Shizaya, no puedo experimentar mucho de momento, sorry~) y podrá elegir la historia de ese oneshot. Y se lo dedicaré a dicha persona. Por qué? Venazos que me dan e.e No hace falta que os fijéis en quién es el 100, yo me pondré en contacto por PM con dicha persona para hablar sobre el oneshot. Es por eso que, si sois anónimos, sintiéndolo mucho, no podría ponerme en contacto con vosotros, tendríais que fijaros en si vuestro review es el 100 o no.

Bueno, cuando llegue, llegará~ Aquí tenéis el cap~

* * *

Capítulo 8

"Dance, dance, dance"

Hibari miró fijamente a su reflejo en el baño. No estaba mal.

Su traje consistía en una camisa blanca algo holgada, acompañada por un chaleco azul rey, que se pegaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo. Unos pantalones negros de una tela cuya suavidad rivalizaba con la seda; nada parecido a el tacto de ropa más actual. Unas botas de cuero del mismo color cubrían sus pies del frío, llegando hasta unos centímetros bajo las rodillas. Y una capa atada algo más debajo de la altura del cuello ondeaba ligeramente al moverse, generando un ruido curioso al frotar tela contra tela; reposando sobre sus hombros. Para completar, una espada colgando del cinto, de un aspecto que hizo preguntarse a Hibari si era de verdad o no, dado su aparente realismo. No parecía plástico, precisamente. Pesaba un poco.

La caja dónde había recibido tal principesco atuendo yacía abierta sobre la cama, sólo quedando en su interior los papeles que cubrían la ropa, además de una corona. Nada más verla, el prefecto negó el mero hecho de llevarla puesta, recordando al genio de Varia. De ninguna manera sería como él, el bastardo psicópata.

Mirándose en el majestuoso espejo, el pelinegro no pudo evitar recordar el supuesto incidente en el sastre con el traje del herbívoro. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿En qué estado encontraría al herbívoro, en medio de la multitud?

No pudo encontrar una respuesta medianamente coherente para tal pregunta, una multitud de imágenes cruzaron su mente, pero, por alguna razón, ninguna parecía encajar con el herbívoro. Su instinto se lo decía.

Volviendo a la habitación, el adolescente suspiró al ver la hora en la pantalla de su móvil. Las diez de la noche. El baile acababa de comenzar. Al prefecto no le hacía ilusión situarse en medio de una gran multitud de herbívoros, pero debía cumplir con su deber de Guardián. Si él no estaba allí; ¿quién iba a evitar que el heredero a Vongola cumpliese con su tradición de atraer problemas?

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, Hibari sonrió, antes de salir de la puerta de su habitación y dirigirse al ascensor.

* * *

Tsuna se despidió de sus dos estilistas, agradeciéndoles su ayuda y sus ánimos, antes de bajar por la esplendorosa escalera de mármol. No había visitado antes esa parte la mansión, estando situado su acceso al final del corredor del primer piso. Lámparas de gran tamaño colgaban del techo, sus brazos repartiendo la luz en toda la gran habitación, no dejando un hueco recóndito de oscuridad a la vista. Una gran multitud de gente bailaba en el gran salón, todos ambientados como nobles, bailarines o caballeros, bailando en parejas o charlando en grupos. De vez en cuando los camareros, disfrazados de sirvientes de la época, se abrían paso entre la marabunta de gente, distribuyendo a diestra y siniestra bebidas y manjares.

Pero Tsuna sabía, a medida que iba bajando escalón a escalón, que su querido compañero de habitación no se encontraba entre esa multitud. Lo sentía.

Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, el castaño cubrió su cabeza antes de tocar el suelo al fin, decidiendo tomar algo para comer, hasta que el pelinegro llegase e hiciese acto de presencia. Sigilosamente, se hizo casi invisible entre la multitud, consiguiendo no atraer miradas de otros. No necesitaba convertirse en un foco de atención. Situándose contra la pared, ojos como la miel oscura escanearon los invitados del baile, memorizando las caras de quiénes su intuición le decía serían aliados importantes en un futuro.

Y el castaño esperó a su príncipe.

* * *

Ojos fríos como el hielo escanearon la gran sala. Demasiados herbívoros… ¿Por qué tenían que ser tantos?

Era estúpido e innecesario, tantas personas en una misma sala. ¿Y desde cuándo tenían un salón así, perfectamente ambientado? Tch. Ridículo.

Decidiendo que sería más fácil si simplemente recorría la sala, el pelinegro bajó por las escaleras de mármol lo más calmado posible. No podía permitirse el perder los nervios, por mucho que quisiese. Todos los de aquí eran parte de la mafia, no sería conveniente buscarle problemas a su herbívoro, poniéndose a disciplinar a todos. Por eso, muy a su pesar, el prefecto había dejado sus queridas tonfas en la habitación. Miró de reojo la espada que portaba. Bueno, en caso de emergencia podría usarla. Por el momento, sería mejor no pasar a medidas drásticas.

Un toque en su hombro le hizo darse la vuelta algo irritado. ¿No veían que estaba ocupado buscando a alguien? La estupidez de los herbívoros se superaba a cada día que pasaba.

Ante él se encontraba una muchacha de pelo castaño liso que reposaba sobre sus hombros, ojos color café mirándole de una manera algo descarada, ocultando lo que parecía ser hambre. Una caperuza negra ancha cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, la capa ondeando al mínimo movimiento. Su vestido en un tono esmeralda se ajustaba a su figura, dejando un cierto vuelo en la parte inferior, sin necesidad de usar cancán para ello; sus mangas casi rozaban el suelo, con un corte precioso. Por interesante que pudiera resultar para mucha gente, no lo era para Hibari en ese momento. Tenía que seguir buscando a su herbívoro.

"No sabía con certeza si se presentaría alguien interesante por aquí." Fue lo primero que soltó la muchacha. El prefecto ignoró la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, permaneciendo en silencio.

"Oh, vamos, es un baile, ¿no? Deberías estar algo más… _relajado_." Continuó la chica, intentando obtener una respuesta del pelinegro. Dicho pelinegro, cansado de pérdidas de tiempo, se dispuso a alejarse de la mujer, dándose la vuelta para irse. Unos brazos en torno a uno de los suyos le hicieron detenerse.

"Y yo que me he pasado horas junto a esas dos para prepararme para ti, _Kyoya…_" ESO sí que lo hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Fijándose mejor en el rostro de la "chica" podía encontrar los ahora evidentes rasgos faciales de su herbívoro. Los ojos marrones le miraban divertido durante toda su inspección, sonriendo ante su reacción.

"¿…Herbívoro? ¿Eres tú?" Consiguió decir Hibari, todavía en shock. Mirando atentamente, podía descifrar perfectamente que sí que era el menor. Ahora entendía cómo no podía encontrarle al mirar a los ocupantes de la sala. Tsuna sonrió aún más.

"¿Sorprendido? Bueno, _éste_ era el problema con el disfraz del sastre. Me hicieron un disfraz de chica. No sabes lo incómodo que ha resultado ponerme el corsé…" Dijo el castaño de manera casual, inconsciente del pelinegro apretándose la nariz al imaginar la escena. Una vez que estaba seguro de que no iba a sangrar, el prefecto habló.

"…Cómo esperas que no esté sorprendido. No sabía que te gustasen los…vestidos, herbívoro. No esperaba verte con uno en el baile. Sirviente, escudero, príncipe incluso por tu futuro cargo en Vongola, pero no…princesa." Murmuró Hibari, algo extrañado ante el comportamiento natural del menor. ¿No le molestaba hacer nada de esto? ¿Sin sonrojos, ni tartamudeos, ni siendo patoso? Menuda novedad…

"No es que me gusten, ¿por quién me tomas? Ya te he dicho que no era de mi elección el disfraz. Yo sólo he ido haciendo lo que las chicas me decían, siguiendo sus instrucciones mientras me ayudaban. El pelo ha sido lo que más ha tardado." Contestó Tsuna, jugando inconscientemente con un mechón de pelo. "Por cierto… bonito disfraz, _principito_" Dijo éste sonriendo burlonamente. El prefecto abrió más los ojos al oír la obvia provocación en el tono del castaño. Bueno, dos podían jugar a este juego, ¿no?

"Por supuesto que me queda bien, _princesa_. ¿Cómo podría conquistarte sin mi mejor aspecto, eh?" Contestó Hibari, una sonrisa juguetona plasmada en sus labios, ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente ante el nuevo juego. Podía ser divertido. La sonrisa del castaño se ensanchó aún más.

"¿Oh~? Y pensar que te creía por una persona moral y disciplinada, tales comentarios te contradicen, Kyoya." Fue el contraataque del menor, dejando atónito al prefecto. Por suerte, consiguió no mostrarlo.

"Olvidas que estamos lejos de la escuela. No necesito controlarme aquí…" Susurró éste, lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo el castaño pudiera oírle.

"¿Y piensas hacerlo delante de tanta gente? Impresionante, estás dispuesto a atacar al futuro jefe de la gran mayoría de los que se encuentran en esta misma sala. ¿Qué pensarán de tal escándalo?" Preguntó fingiendo inocencia el de ojos marrones. El prefecto sólo se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaban el oído del otro.

"Pensarán, ¿dónde está Vongola? ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Por qué no interrumpe a su Guardián y a su acompañante?" Susurró, riéndose perversamente en el oído del susodicho. Tsuna no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda al sentir el aire caliente que irradiaban las palabras del mayor. Corrigió ligeramente su posición para que ahora fuesen sus labios los que rozaban el oído del mayor.

"¿Y qué harían su Guardián y su acompañante?" Preguntó el castaño, ansioso de respuestas.

"Se irían a un lugar más privado, lejos de multitudes innecesarias…" Concluyó Hibari, cogiendo de la mano al menor antes de empezar a moverse en la dirección de la salida del salón de baile.

Algo sorprendido, el impulso casi provoca que el menor tropezase en el primero de los escalones, pero el firme agarre en su mano lo impidió, alzándole a tiempo. Ambos subieron por la enorme escalera, llegando al corredor tan familiar para ellos. La música empezaba a desaparecer tras sus pasos. En su mente, sólo querían alejarse de la multitud, irse a su mundo, sólo por una noche, sólo esta vez, sin inhibiciones por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Abriendo una puerta al azar, descubrieron unas escaleras hacia arriba, cuyos escalones subieron sin ningún tipo de prisa. En la cima, descubrieron una terraza, plantas de un color verde tan vívido que se podía averiguar en medio de la noche. Y atravesándolas, encontraron un banco estratégicamente colocado frente a un balcón. Completamente calmados, ambos tomaron asiento, alzando la mirada hacia el paisaje frente a ellos.

Estrellas cubrían el oscuro cielo, dando la impresión de ser un paisaje irreal. Hechizados por la vista, ninguno pareció darse cuenta de cómo de cerca estaban el uno del otro, dedos entrelazados suavemente, hasta que la cabeza de Tsuna encontró un sitio confortable en el hombro del pelinegro. Ambos se separaron un poco, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, buscando una respuesta en medio de aquella noche estrellada. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, ninguno abandonando los ojos del otro.

Y, en algún momento dado, los dos debieron encontrar la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que se estuviesen haciendo silenciosamente, volviendo a acercarse de una manera tan lenta que a primera vista no podría notarlo nadie. Los ojos de ambos brillaban, la tenue luz de la luna reflejándose en ellos. Algo pareció haberse roto, un candado que mantenía la reja entre ellos cerrada a cal y canto. Y entonces…

Un roce. Los labios de los dos se encontraron suavemente a medio camino entre sus cuerpos, ambos inclinados ligeramente hacia delante. Y una vez que ese roce se extinguió, ambos quisieron más. Pasando sus brazos por la cintura del menor, Hibari atrajo hacia sí de nuevo a su herbívoro, proclamándole como suyo con otro beso, más profundo que el anterior, pero todavía más suave y lento.

La lengua del mayor esperó pacientemente permiso para entrar en la caverna cálida del otro, labios partiéndose lo suficiente como para permitir dicho acceso. Ambos se fundieron en el beso, sin pelear por control, sin acelerarlo, sin lujuria. Sólo sintiendo al otro por primera vez. Los brazos del menor encontraron un camino hacia el cuello de Hibari, quedando aún menos espacio entre ellos. Y cuando la falta de aire se convirtió en un problema, ambos se separaron a duras penas.

Tsuna sonrió tan brillantemente que el pelinegro creyó ver en medio de la oscuridad de la noche una luz. Y el prefecto devolvió la sonrisa, sin la malicia habitual.

_Mío, al fin._

* * *

/ Qué tal? Os ha gustado? Estoy super nerviosa respecto a cómo ha quedado… *Se golpea contra la mesa* Por favor, reviews, decidme qué tal ha estado. Se agradece! Corto y fuera~


	10. The next level

Gente, estoy aquí~ OMG hemos llegado ya a este momento… sí! Lo que me lleváis pidiendo desde hace varios capítulos! Que se comporten como conejos… Así que, buf…qué nervios o.o

Antes de empezar a escribir este capítulo, contestaré a anónimos~

**-Blue:** Muuuuuuuuchas gracias n.n Que qué cara pondrá? Una de uke, algún grito…we shall see e.e XD Lo de los conejos, lo tienes en este cap! YES! Porque he decidido haceros caso, al fin! XDDDDD Los aliados, ni se fijaron en Tsuna, e ahí el uso de la caperuza de la capa X3. Respecto a la posdata, SHIZAYA OTP. XD Tal vez escriba uno… pero eso será si sé que alguien lo va a leer. Quiero decir…el español no es muy popular en la parte de Durarara! de FF. Pero, ya que lo pones en una posdata…um…ya veré ewé.

**-Anonima nivel 1:** XDDDDDDDDDDDD VIVA EL VODKA! LOL Mi bella princesa peach? PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… En fin, tal vez introduzca a Dino más adelante…y no será el único *para de decir spoilers antes de que sea algo grave* PD: La boda tendrá lugar, en su momento XDDDD lencería femenina? No sé~ pobre Tsuna X'D PD2: WTF? X'DDDDDDDDDDD PD3: No. No le habría dado tiempo a practicar cómo andar X'D PD4: Me has hecho recordar Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! X'DDDDD Okaerinasai, Gozujisama~ X'DDDD

**-sami:** De nada, gracias a ti por el review n.n Bueno, drogado no es la palabra correcta. La cantidad de vodka que tomó fue sólo lo suficiente para quitarle un poco el miedo a Tsuna, nada más. Está totalmente consciente de sus actos, si eso es a lo que te refieres XD

**-liziprincsama:** Fujoshis EVERYWHERE. Me alegro de que te gustase X3

No molesto más…Me deseo suerte para escribir esto…Os veo al final~ **Para los que no se molesten en leer el resto de la nota de autor, este capítulo es la razón de que el fic suba a M. Léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

"The next level"

Ambos continuaron sonriendo por una cantidad desmesurada de tiempo, ojos como el chocolate con leche nadando en las profundidades de orbes grises. Estudiándose, aprovechando ese raro momento de soledad y paz, sin nadie para juzgarlos. Sin nadie para advertirles de qué hacer o por qué. Sólo ellos dos en aquella terraza, perdidos en los brazos del otro.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cuándo había pasado el pelinegro de ser una amenaza a su protección? Tsuna no tenía ninguna manera de saberlo. Tal vez fuese fruto de la admiración hacia él en la actualidad; o tal vez viniese de incluso antes de todo el incidente de la mafia. Y, para Tsuna, no importaba la respuesta. Carecía tanto de significado como de razón de existir. No era necesario saber por qué sentía esa atracción, ni avergonzarse de ella. Menos aún, ahora que el castaño había conseguido pruebas de que tal sentimiento era mutuo.

Ahora mismo, sólo importaba el _calor_. Avanzaba rápido por su sangre, quemando sus venas como si de fuego se tratase. La necesidad de estar más cerca se hizo presente en el menor de los dos. Y una leve inclinación de cabeza fue suficiente para saber que el prefecto lo sentía también. Ninguna palabra fue musitada por la pareja cuando Hibari se levantó, procediendo a cargar al menor en sus brazos como si fuese la princesa de la que iba disfrazado. Tampoco cuando sus pasos los fueron alejando de la terraza; Tsuna sólo apretó ligeramente su agarre en el cuello del otro por el miedo a caer al llegar al tramo de escaleras que habían subido unos minutos antes.

Ante el ojo inexperto, podría parecer una simple pareja que recorría los pasillos sin motivo aparente, tranquilidad en los pasos del mayor. Pero ellos dos conocían la verdad tras tan delicada mentira, y se hizo más clara una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a sus ojos. Las manos de ambos intentaban memorizaran cada curvatura de sus cuerpos, sin prisa, grabando cada detalle a fuego en sus mentes. Las manos del menor encontraron un camino hacia el pelo del pelinegro, atrayendo los labios de éste hacia los suyos, impacientes por volver a hacer contacto.

Todo el autocontrol estaba ausente. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, ambos determinados en ganar la guerra que estaba teniendo lugar entre ellos, lenguas jugando y danzando entre ellas. Un leve cambio de técnica pilló al menor desprevenido, al sentir como el otro chupaba en su lengua, dando paso a la victoria de Hibari. No tuvieron tiempo de celebrarlo en el ascensor, pues en ese mismo momento un pitido anunció la llegada a su correspondiente piso. Los dos estaban necesitados de más contacto, más sensaciones, más oportunidades de entregarse al otro. Por eso, al ver el pasillo desierto, el prefecto corrió hacia la entrada de su habitación, ambos mostrando sus anillos antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

El tiempo se había _detenido_.

Así se sentían los dos al aproximarse a su cama. Nadie podría interrumpir este momento. Era _suyo_.

Con una sola mano sosteniendo su preciada carga, Hibari abrió un hueco entre las cortinas que tapaban el interior de su lecho de ojos intrusos, entrando de inmediato a ella como si de su guarida se tratase. Y tal lo fuese, pensaba Tsuna. Al fin y al cabo era un carnívoro. Y él estaba a punto de ser devorado.

Con una delicadeza que no parecía posible, Tsuna observó cómo era depositado sobre las suaves sábanas, sintiéndolas bajo sus manos, agarrándolas inconscientemente por su nerviosismo. Los efectos del vodka habían desaparecido tiempo atrás, el alcohol había sido quemado por la adrenalina. No había lugar para dudas en este momento. Simplemente era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

"Hibari-san…" Comenzó, pidiéndole con una sola palabra que se acercase más. Necesitaba sentir que estaba allí de verdad.

"Kyoya." Fue la mera respuesta del prefecto, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del menor, manos sujetando su peso, a la altura de la cabeza de éste.

"¿Kyoya…?" Inquirió el castaño, algo confuso ante tan pocas palabras. El otro bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído del menor, soplando y disfrutando del correspondiente casi inaudible gemido que ganó con sus acciones.

"Sólo tú puedes llamarme así. Nadie más." Susurró su Guardián, antes de empezar a deshacer el intrincado atuendo de quién se encontraba bajo él. Hábiles manos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás del vestido, deshaciendo de manera eficaz los lazos que mantenían la parte superior tensa. Los cordones no tardaron en ceder, permitiendo retirarlos y dar acceso al corsé. El mismo proceso fue repetido, y con ese último paso sólo requirió un movimiento sacar del vestido a su herbívoro y tirarlo más allá de las cortinas, en algún sitio por ellos ignorado.

Tsuna intentó taparse, sólo la ropa interior le cubría de aquellos hambrientos ojos grises. Y, de repente, no había ningún obstáculo. El prefecto sonrió perversamente, sosteniendo su trofeo en sus manos antes de lanzarlo en la misma dirección que el vestido. Un sonrojo color rubí empezó a extenderse por las mejillas del menor, hasta llegar a sus orejas.

Una de ellas fue atendida rápidamente, siendo atrapada por las sensaciones que el prefecto producía en ella. Éste paseó su lengua alrededor antes de decidir morder en su lóbulo, ante lo que Tsuna sólo pude soltar un largo gemido. Encontró su entretenimiento allí, según parece, pues siguió jugando con ella por un tiempo, sonriendo por los sonidos lascivos que hacía el menor bajo su cuerpo. No le hacía falta mirar abajo para ver la prueba de lo necesitado que realmente se encontraba, sintiendo en su muslo dicha prueba. Iba a hacer algo sobre ello, pero se vio interrumpido.

"N-no es…ah…justo." Consiguió murmurar el castaño, intentando hablar entre gemidos. El pelinegro sonrió, pasando sus labios por el espacio entre la clavícula y su cuello, dejando besos a lo largo de toda su extensión.

"¿El qué?" Tentó sin poderse resistirse. Nadie le impedía reírse un poco de la inocencia del menor y hacerle hablar, ¿verdad?

"Yo estoy…desnudo" Desvió ligeramente la mirada cuando esa frase abandonó su boca, antes de proseguir. "y tú…n-no has hecho nada con tu ropa…"

El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchase, una idea abriéndose paso entre sus pensamientos.

"Deberías hacer algo acerca de ello si quieres que cambie, entonces." Dijo casualmente, cambiando posiciones de forma que ambos estaban sentados. La espalda de Hibari estaba apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, y sus brazos rodeando al herbívoro sentado en su regazo. Los ojos del menor se abrieron algo más de lo normal al comprender sus palabras, antes de asentir con la cabeza levemente. Alzó una mano hacia el pecho del prefecto, deteniéndose a la altura del chaleco. Sus manos temblaron un poco, alargando la tarea de deshacer sus botones, pero el mayor no dijo nada, quedándose completamente quieto para no forzarle ni ponerle nervioso.

El chaleco y la camisa pronto acabaron en el mismo lugar que el resto de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto el torso del prefecto. Tsuna no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar continuadamente su musculatura. Levantó un dedo de manera inconsciente, trazando dibujos invisibles por todo el terreno que podía. Pronto vio que un dedo no era suficiente, y situó ambas manos sobre tal superficie, no en vano, percibiendo el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda al otro.

El de ojos de color chocolate dirigió su mirada más abajo, sonrojándose un poco más al percibir un bulto a través de la tela. Levantó su cabeza en la dirección de los ojos del contrario, preguntándose silenciosamente. El mayor le retiró de su regazo para retirar las prendas restantes en él, soltando un siseo al sentir el aire de la habitación en su miembro. Volviendo a colocarlos en la posición de antes, envolvió su mano alrededor de los dos, empezando a apretar levemente de forma intermitente.

Tsuna no se esperaba tal acción, soltando un chillido agudo antes de empezar a gemir inconscientemente, subiendo sus manos para intentar bloquear los sonidos procedentes de sus labios. Hibari sonrió antes de acelerar ligeramente la velocidad de su puño, soltando un leve jadeo también. La cabeza del castaño pretendía encontrar algún tipo de soporte en el hombro del otro, pero éste lo impidió.

"Mírame" Enfatizó esa mera palabra pasando su uña por la cabeza del miembro del menor. "No ocultes tu voz. Déjame oírte…"

Con su mano libre, Hibari apresó las muñecas del castaño, impidiendo que volviesen a intentar tapar tan deliciosos sonidos, los cuales volvieron a resonar en la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Podía sentir que no debía de quedar mucho para el castaño, la humedad entre sus dedos se lo confirmaba sin lugar a dudas. Los labios de ambos volvieron a colisionar en un beso más fogoso que los anteriores. Lenguas que recorrían cada milímetro a fondo, reconociendo y aprendiendo cada recoveco. Los gemidos de Tsuna fueron ahogados por la boca de Hibari.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, el castaño se apartó rogando por aire y jadeando. El prefecto aceleró una vez más la velocidad de su mano, llevando su herbívoro más allá del borde. Con un grito de placer, el menor se vino, manchando el abdomen de ambos.

Hibari se encontraba en el límite, pero quería aguantar. No le costó demasiado convencerse para ello, sosteniendo pegado a él al castaño hasta que pudo ser capaz de volver a respirar a un ritmo medianamente normal. Una vez que lo hizo, acercó tres dedos a su boca. Aquellos ojos grandes le miraron con curiosidad, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer al respecto, hasta que éstos rozaron de manera sugerente sus labios. Algo dudoso, el menor los metió en su cavidad, dejando a su intuición hacer el resto. Sin romper contacto visual, jugó con ellos, cubriéndolos de saliva en poco tiempo, recorriéndolos con su lengua. El mayor tuvo que contenerse ante tal espectáculo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, retiró los dedos, ganando un sonido de protesta de parte de Tsuna, lo que le hizo reír. Los dirigió lentamente hacia su entrada, mandándole una mirada que pedía que se relajase. El castaño sólo asintió, preparado para lo que su intuición le estaba advirtiendo que iba a pasar en breves momentos. Sin separar sus ojos el uno del otro, el pelinegro introdujo el primer dedo, viendo cómo el otro se tensaba ante la sensación. Aquello que se reflejaba en su rostro era dolor e incomodidad.

Movió el dedo en círculos, empezando a prepararle de la mejor manera posible. Poco a poco, esas expresiones fueron desapareciendo de su cara. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, añadió otro más. Y todas esas emociones volvieron a aparecer. El menor soltó gemidos de protesta y dolor, pidiendo con la mirada ayuda al de ojos grises. Éste empezó a moverlos en su interior, movimientos circulares, de tijera; todo lo que se le ocurría para hacer el mejor trabajo posible, mientras que su otra mano volvió a envolverse en torno al miembro del menor, frotándolo y apretándolo en su mano, trayéndolo así de nuevo a la vida. El cambio en los gemidos de su compañero fue evidente, olvidándose del dolor en poco tiempo.

Ni siquiera sintió el tercer dígito uniéndose a los demás, agrandándolo a su máximo. En pocos minutos, no pudiendo hacer nada más, el prefecto retiró su mano, dejando al otro sintiéndose vacío sin ellos dentro.

"¿Estás seguro de esto? Es tu última oportunidad…" Advirtió el pelinegro, acariciando la mejilla del otro.

"Yo…quiero hacerlo." Respondió el castaño, determinación clara en sus ojos.

"Entonces, será mejor que te relajes." Dijo sonriendo, antes de coger al otro de sus caderas, situándole justo encima de su miembro, antes de dejarle caer de una sola estocada.

Ambos jadearon ante la sensación, cegándoles por un segundo. _'Es tan…apretado'_ pensaba Hibari. Tsuna por el otro lado intentaba contener las lágrimas aturdido por el dolor.

"N-ni se te ocurra…moverte…" Suplicó el menor, aferrándose al cuello del prefecto con sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Sintió como una mano dibujaba círculos en su espalda, intentando relajarle, dibujos sin sentido que ni siquiera él podía descifrar.

"Shhhh…Esperaré cuanto necesites." Susurró en una voz suave el otro, conteniéndose para no moverse. Estaba siendo un desafío para él en esos momentos.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. En unos minutos sintió cómo el menor movía tentativamente sus caderas, gimiendo suavemente ante la sensación. Tomándolo como una señal para poder moverse, Hibari comenzó a dirigir sus estocadas hacia arriba, buscando el punto dulce del otro. Pronto los gemidos de dolor del castaño fueron reemplazados por unos de placer, jadeando en el cuello del pelinegro. La velocidad de las estocadas fue subiendo, al igual que la temperatura de la habitación, dejando una película de sudor sobre su piel, el pelo pegándose a la nuca.

"¡Kyoya…! ¡A-ahí…!" Gritó repentinamente, ojos de color chocolate líquido nublados por la lujuria. El prefecto sonrió al encontrar su punto dulce, ajustando su ángulo, antes de empezar a abusar repetidamente de ese punto con cada estocada. El castaño temblaba mientras seguía gimiendo y jadeando por el contacto con su próstata.

Pronto llegaron a su límite. Tsuna contrajo su interior en medio de su orgasmo, gritando cuando una de esas estocadas fue más fuerte que las otras, provocando que se viniese por segunda vez. La sensación de aquellos músculos apretando a su alrededor también acabó con Hibari unas estocadas más tarde, haciendo que soltase su semilla en el interior del menor, clamando el nombre del castaño en un último jadeo.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Lentamente, el prefecto salió del interior del semiconsciente herbívoro, el cual todavía estaba en el séptimo cielo. Con cuidado, los dos se metieron bajo las mantas, abrazados el uno contra el otro. Y cuando sus cuerpos decidieron que aquella posición era suficientemente cómoda, ambos se dejaron llevar por el agotamiento.

* * *

…

…

*Se esconde de todo el mundo* E-em…bueno! Ya me diréis qué tal en un review…por favor…?


	11. Es tu culpa

Hola~ me he tomado un poco de descanso, sí (si es que estar hasta arriba de exámenes se considera descanso DX). Me habéis alegro muuuuucho con vuestros reviews! Me encanta cuando abro mi portátil y se actualiza la página de mi correo en unos segundos, y pone, "x" mensajes no leídos X3 Respuesta a anónimos~

**-akari:** XDDDDDDDDD Me vas a sacar los colores O^O Vale *coge aire* seguiré así, intentaré que lo hagan muchas veces, e intentaré convertirme en tu divinidad personal. (Eso último me hizo reír al leer tu review X'D)

**-shizuka-san:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Sí, Tsuna tiene mucha suerte u.u Pues sí, tal vez en el próximo cap aparezca gente… *spoiler*

**-Anonima nivel 1:** XDDDDDDD Ahí tienes tus queridos conejitos! Obviamente, no iba a hacer bondage o algo así en su primera vez X'D Era más bien tierno. XDDDDDDD Tu madre te dijo eso? LOL. Bueno, la verdad es que mientras escribía esto, me bloqueé más o menos al llevarlos a la habitación X'D Así que me fui a la sección de Durarara! de FF y tras un poco de lemmon de Shizaya, pues pude escribir el resto. No tuve derrames nasales, pero sí que me sentía un poco…rara. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando casi todos los fics que lees están en inglés, se te hace extraño ver las mismas palabras en español XDDDDDDDD Sí, pondré a Dino X) Y sí, es mi primer lemmon X3 Ya te he hablado de lo de la lencería femenina! Pobre Tsuna X'D Tal vez en otro fic, ya que, bueno…**ERES EL REVIEW Nº 100!** Así que me tienes que decir de qué quieres que vaya el oneshot, y si quieres que haya lemmon o no. El tema puede ser cualquier cosa, y cuantos más detalles me des para incluir, mejor. Esperaré ansiosa tu petición del oneshot~

**-kuroi neko:** Sí, ya sé que lo hice tan tierno como para causar caries, pero quería que la primera vez fuera así – obviamente, ahora que Kyoya ya le ha hecho suyo, va a ser más…cariñoso X'D Wow, lo leíste desde el trabajo? Me siento alagada de tener a adultos leyendo esto, y más en su trabajo o.o Bueno, espero que te guste el cap~

**-Blue:** Son más monos los dos~ La parte de tu review de "Los dos. Todo ello. Tu" me hizo sonreír como una tonta a la pantalla X3 XDDDD Oh, no creo que lo del doujinshi pase, mucho menos por parte de Amano Akira XD Aunque oye, si a alguien de aquí se le ocurre hacer un dibujo, lo atesoraré con mucho cariño. PD: Um…qué opinas de un oneshot-twoshot de Shizaya por Halloween, eh? Hunter!Shizuo x Vampire!Izaya~? Jejejeje…esperaré tu opinión (y la de los demás si conocen la pareja o están leyendo esto) al respecto~ ewé

Bueno, se acabaron las respuestas~ hora de que me ponga a escribir este cap de una vez~ Allá voy X)

* * *

Capítulo 10 

"Es tu culpa"

Lo primero que notó Tsuna al despertarse era que estaba pegado contra alguien. No tenía idea de contra quién estaba tumbado, pero su intuición no parecía estar avisándole de ningún peligro. Lo segundo que notó fue lo _cerca_ que en realidad se encontraba esa persona. Sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura, atrayéndole aún más a su cuerpo. Y lo tercero que notó fue un leve dolor de cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando recordó.

Imágenes de la noche anterior cruzaron de forma aleatoria por su mente. Aquellas bromas insinuantes en el salón de baile, dónde nadie los reconocía debido a la credibilidad de los disfraces, aquél beso en la terraza, el viaje de vuelta a la habitación, piel rozando contra piel; la forma en que se deshicieron de sus ropas, el dolor…y luego el _placer_.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y al mismo tiempo tan lento. No esperaba que el mayor fuese tan gentil, incluso para ser su primera vez. Tsuna no podía imaginarse cuánto autocontrol había supuesto para el prefecto mantenerse en un estado más o menos aceptable, sin ser abusivo ni asustarle. Supuso que el pelinegro había querido esto demasiado tiempo como para arriesgarse a perderlo por perder el control. Sería demasiado trágico, y el prefecto no era de aquellos a los que les fallan sus planes. A pesar de todo ello, ¿cuánto de todo esto era un plan del mayor? ¿Significaba algo en absoluto para él, o era sólo una forma de deshacerse de su frustración al no poder pelear con nadie allí?

No sabía qué consecuencias tendría esa noche para los dos. ¿Sería sólo cosa de una noche para su Guardián? ¿O tendría algún significado? Tales preguntas asaltaban su cabeza, empeorando ligeramente el dolor palpitante causado por la resaca. No estando dispuesto a enfrentarse a un dolor de cabeza peor, dejó de pensar en tales problemas, satisfecho al comprobar cómo la intensidad bajaba hasta ser casi imperceptible.

Bastante más consciente que hace unos escasos minutos, el menor alzó levemente la cabeza para encontrar la cara de su amante. Seguía dormido, con su rostro completamente relajado por una vez. Tsuna parpadeó algo confuso al no encontrar trazas de arrugas ni al ver el ceño fruncido presentes, antes de sonreír levemente.

Parecía ser temprano todavía, aunque las cortinas que tapaban toda la cama del resto de la habitación hacían algo insegura tal afirmación. Suspirando, el castaño decidió levantarse para darse una ducha. Sentía aquél líquido pegajoso entre sus piernas, y quería quitarlo de allí cuanto antes.

Un brazo se enredó alrededor de su cintura y tiró hacia atrás, impidiendo que llegara muy lejos. El menor soltó un grito sorprendido al caer encima del pelinegro, quién simplemente rió ante su expresión.

"¿Adónde te crees que vas?" Preguntó el pelinegro, con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.

"Um…¿a la ducha?" Respondió algo inseguro el otro, sin saber qué más añadir como respuesta a tal embarazosa pregunta, algo sorprendido de lo fácil y rápido que se había despertado el prefecto. Ya sabía de aquél incidente en el hospital, pero por alguna razón creía que había sido cosa de una sola vez, so que ésa fuese su forma de ser. Bueno, siempre venía bien aprender cosas nuevas, ¿no?

"…Demasiado temprano. Duérmete o estarás cansado." Dijo el prefecto, pegándole aún más contra así, llegando al punto en el que Tsuna se encontraba tumbado sobre su cuerpo. Pasó sus labios por el cuello del castaño distraídamente, algo dormido todavía, pero más consciente que antes. El menor se revolvió ligeramente en sus brazos, queriendo ser liberado, antes de resignarse al ver que el brazo alrededor de su cintura no cedía de ninguna manera.

"…Estoy pegajoso y cubierto en sudor. Quisiera poder hacer algo para cambiar eso, Hi- Kyoya." Murmuró éste, enterrando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor para estar más cómodo, usándolo de almohada. Sintió la vibración en su cuerpo al oír a Hibari reír suavemente.

"¿Qué ha pasado con Hibari, uhm~? No esperaba que te acostumbrases tan rápido…no me quejo, de todos modos." Susurró, trazando círculos en la espalda del menor de manera relajada. Parecía que el castaño lo veía incluso natural el cambio de nombre, por la forma relajada en que salía de sus labios.

"B-bueno…Fuiste tú quién me dijo que te llamase así…"

Permanecieron así por unos minutos, disfrutando de la posición y el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban. Tsuna estaba empezando a relajarse tanto que se planteaba volverse a dormir de nuevo. Las caricias y besos que recibía no le ayudaban a mantenerse consciente, precisamente. Kyoya, por otro lado, disfrutaba de un momento en el que podía estar relajado por una vez, sin tener que morder hasta la muerte a los que no cumplían sus normas. Sin embargo, fue él quien rompió aquél silencio, con una idea en su mente.

"Hn. Sigues queriendo esa ducha, ¿verdad? Adelante, ve." Musitó el prefecto, con una sonrisa perversa que no tardó en esconder. Tsuna le miró algo confuso durante unos momentos, cauteloso por el cambio de opinión antes de encogerse de hombros y arrastrarse al borde la cama, abrir las cortinas y salir de la cama.

O eso intentó.

Al ver desaparecer de su línea de visión a su herbívoro, el pelinegro se acercó perezosamente al borde de la cama, asomándose y viendo al pobre castaño tumbado en el suelo. No pudo evitar reír en voz alta al ver que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, viendo cómo el otro no podía ni levantarse de su posición actual.

Tsuna no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse y soltar unos quejidos de dolor al intentar moverse. Al estar tumbado en la cama, no había notado el palpitante dolor tanto en su espalda baja como en su trasero. Decidiendo que no tenía un carácter masoquista, se quedó quieto en el suelo, resignándose por segunda vez en ese día.

"…Es tu culpa. A-ayúdame Kyoya." Dijo el castaño, abandonando el poco orgullo que le quedaba en esos momentos. Éste siguió riendo, de manera más suave, antes de salir de la cama y cogerle en brazos, para volver al interior de su cama, cerrando las cortinas. Besó al menor en los labios castamente antes de reír una vez más.

"Te dije que no salieras. Fuiste bajo tu cuenta y riesgo." Respondió el prefecto, divertido ante la mirada asesina que el castaño mandaba en su dirección. Sería intimidante, si no fuera por el sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas y la situación en la que se encontraba. Volvió a meterle bajo las mantas antes de unirse a él, acercándole a su cuerpo.

"¿…Y cuánto va a durar esto?" Preguntó avergonzado el menor, escondiendo su cara en la almohada. El otro sonrió.

"Eso depende. No fui duro contigo anoche, no creo que dure demasiado. De todas formas, te irás acostumbrando." Contestó Hibari, en un tono que te haría pensar que te está hablando del tiempo. Tsuna alzó la cabeza en su dirección con la boca abierta, antes de intentar darle un puñetazo en el pecho, que éste bloqueó sin problemas. Suspirando, el menor usó el hombro del pelinegro de almohada, lo que causó una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro del prefecto.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Sigues queriendo esa ducha. De acuerdo." Murmuró el pelinegro, cogiendo en brazos al otro como si fuera una novia, antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño. El castaño se limitó a agarrarse fuerte a su cuello, demasiado cansado como para empezar a pelear en el agarre. Cambiando el peso a una mano, el prefecto abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la bañera, viendo satisfecho como se llenaba rápidamente. Al alcanzar la altura que deseaba, dirigió una mirada llena de malas intenciones a su amante, quién palideció, antes de dejarle caer al agua.

Una pequeña parte del agua de la bañera acabó en el suelo debido a su nuevo ocupante, el cual emergió a la superficie un segundo después, con el ceño fruncido.

"Ni eso es lo que quería, ni era necesario dejarme caer." El castaño puso una mirada que incitaba lástima antes de extender una mano hacia el pelinegro, quien puso los ojos en blanco antes de cogerla. Creyó ver un destello fugaz de una sonrisa malvada en el rostro del menor, antes de sentir cómo tiraba de su mano hacia él, haciéndola caer en la bañera también. No tardó demasiado en emerger de nuevo, mirándole de una manera que gritaba peligro. Arrepintiéndose un poco de su pequeña travesura, éste se puso en guardia, atento ante cualquier cosa que fuese a intentar el mayor con él.

Instintivamente, el menor se fue alejando del centro de la bañera, moviéndose hacia atrás sin perder al prefecto de vista, el cuál avanzaba hacia él cómo un predador antes de comerse a su presa, ojos grises clavándose en los de color chocolate. Pero, por muy grande que fuera la bañera, Tsuna no tardó demasiado en encontrarse pegado a la pared, el prefecto a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Para evitar cualquier posible ruta de escape, Hibari colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, disfrutando al ver la manera en que el menor tragó saliva ante la situación. Inclinándose lentamente, sus labios aterrizaron sobre la clavícula del castaño, moviéndose lentamente hasta alcanzar la garganta, desviándose levemente de su trayecto para tomar esos labios entre los suyos por un instante, en un beso lento ante el cual el que recibió tal asalto correspondió sin oponer resistencia.

Tras acabarse el aire del que disponían, el mayor se retiró de aquellos labios ligeramente húmedos por el beso, moviendo los suyos a través de sus mejillas antes de depositarse junto a una oreja, la cual agarró entre sus dientes antes de dejarla ir y susurrar.

"…Tirarme al agua a mí también era innecesario. ¿Estás dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones…Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

Bueeeeno~ No muy largo. De hecho, depende de vosotros si en el siguiente cap queréis lemmon de nuevo o no *se encoge de hombros* la verdad es que la situación en la que los he dejado da opción a elegir, así que ya me contaréis. Ciao~

PD: Soy consciente de que muchas historias (incluidas algunas que me gustan) son borradas sin advertencia de FF. Por eso, estoy subiendo esta historia en LJ. Tenéis un enlace en mi perfil, en el caso de que ocurriese algo (nunca se sabe ._.)


	12. No es justo

Minna! Gomen T-T No he actualizado todos estos días por exámenes y luego porque desde el jueves no he tenido clases y quería relajarme un poco. Pero os voy a compensar una vez que se calme un poco esto, hm? Creedme, estoy agobiada en estos momentos… A ver cómo sale. No deberían quedar demasiados capítulos de esta historia…ya que no voy a hacerla trágica, realmente no quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer…um, ya veré~ Respuesta a anónimos:

**-kuroi neko:** XD bueno, aquí tienes la conti :)

**-Blue:** PUAJAJAJAJAJAJA "Cuánto puedes huir en una bañera?" X'D Esa parte me mató. Bueno, es grande. La había imaginado en plan jacuzzi XDDDDDDDDD Bueno, se comportan algo más natural de lo que deberían, lo sé. FAIL al hacerlos OOC. Lo sé, no debería controlarse ahora, ha cazado a la presa. Aunque, bueno…cierta persona, y no diré quien es…me dio cierta tentación…de dejarle a dos velas en este cap…*va a esconderse a toda prisa* Los exámenes no acaban X_X por eso tardo más en actualizar, la presión me causa pocas ganas de ponerme a escribir. Me tengo que decir "Venga, vamos, que tú puedes hacerlo" para ponerme a escribir. Una vez que empiezo, suelo sacarlo de una sola vez. PD: Me alegro de que te gustase la idea. Ya vi tu review en el otro fic. En concreto, ese cap lo hice de dos sentadas. Me costaba escribir tanto en un solo cap X_X

**-akari:** Yo? Qué va! Si ese fuese el caso, te aseguro que estaría más que contenta de escapar mis obligaciones en clase (no me malinterpretes, saco notables y sobresalientes, pero da una pereza…). Te voy a decir una cosa, el día que decida dejar un fic sin terminar, o desaparecer por mucho tiempo por algún motivo, os avisaré en algún cap o lo pondré en mi perfil. Por pesimista que suene, si desaparezco sin ninguna explicación…es que me ha pasado algo. Exacto! Piensas igual que yo. E aquí el motivo de que más abajo no se encuentre la…esto, acción, que muchos están esperando. Quiero que sea algo especial. Wow, estoy ganando puntos para que me hagas un altar?! owó Me siento especial XD

* * *

Capítulo 11

"No es justo"

"E-em…¿podemos negociar otro tipo de castigo, Kyoya? Me gustaría ser capaz de andar por la mansión…" Argumentó el castaño, intentando quitar la atención del otro sobre su persona. No parecía estar funcionando, desde luego. Reprimió un escalofrío al sentir los labios del otro repasando el contorno de su hombro y su cuello. Soltó un suspiro por el roce, no haciendo nada para evitarlo.

"Um…déjame que me lo piense…no." No hacía falta contacto visual para que el menor supiese de la sonrisa mal intencionada que adornaba los labios del otro. Hizo un sonido de protesta en el fondo de su garganta, moviendo una mano para moverla en el agua que les rodeaba, consiguiendo mojar al pelinegro. Éste sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de las gotas de agua que ahora caían por las puntas de su pelo, antes de hacer una mueca a Tsuna.

"Te lo merecías y lo sabes." Musitó entre risas, continuando con su proceso de salpicar al otro en un intento de distraerle de su anterior idea. Hibari le dejó salpicarle por unos segundos antes de poner una mano sobre aquellos mechones castaños y empujar hacia abajo hasta sumergirle por completo. El pobre sólo pudo hacer un sonido ahogado en un intento de coger aire antes de ser tragado por el agua. El prefecto sonrió perversamente, antes de soltarle, permitiendo que volviese a la superficie. La víctima no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear, intentando conseguir que el oxígeno volviese a sus pulmones. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue regulando hasta volverse normal.

No debió de hacerle mucha gracia, ya que sacó la lengua de manera infantil a su amante antes de empujarle y salir de la bañera. Se puso una de las batas que colgaban de la pared y miró una última vez al mayor, aún confuso y situado en la bañera, antes de irse del baño con la cabeza bien alta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hibari parpadeó un par de veces, todavía sin entender la situación por completo, antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo en el baño. Pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero no es como si hubiese estado más de dos segundos bajo el agua. A pesar de que no reconocía del todo su culpa, el pelinegro hizo una nota mental para que en otra ocasión no cometiese el error de forzarle a sumergirse.

Al menos, sin avisar antes.

Suspirando ligeramente, el prefecto salió de la bañera, secándose con otra bata antes de volver a la habitación, la cual encontró vacía. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió al vestidor, donde se encontraba el castaño, todavía de mal humor, según la mueca en su rostro. Estaba en el proceso de vestirse, quedando sólo la camiseta sin ponerse todavía. Sintiéndose ligeramente culpable ante la mirada acusadora dirigida hacia él, Hibari rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás a Tsuna, colocando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

"Lo pillo. Nada de aguadillas." Comentó en voz relajada el mayor en el oído del otro, apretando ligeramente su agarre en él.

"Más te vale. La próxima vez te dejaré hecho un cubito de hielo. Reborn me hizo llevarme mis guantes." Contestó en el mismo tono de voz Tsuna, apoyándose ligeramente en el cuerpo del otro. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba hablando del tiempo en vez de amenazar al otro con convertirse en una escultura de hielo. El prefecto sólo sonrió ante la amenaza, consciente de que había enfadado un poco a su pareja, mientras en su mente intentaba encontrar alguna idea para arreglar su broma. No encontraba nada por el momento en su cabeza, así que decidió dejarlo ir.

"No puedes conmigo, herbívoro. Además, nunca quieres luchar." Fue la simple respuesta que recibió Tsuna, suficiente para saber que el otro se encontraba algo molesto respecto a eso. Al fin y al cabo, desde que habían llegado a Italia, una semana atrás, el prefecto no había luchado con nadie. Su sed de sangre se encontraba más baja después de la noche anterior, ya que liberó gran parte de su frustración, pero para el castaño era evidente que al no estar cumpliendo con su cometido en el comité, por el cual luchaba cada día, ayer no era suficiente como para calmarle del todo. Tal vez…

"Bueno, ¿y si me apetece luchar hoy, Kyoya? Podemos hasta apostar algún premio para el ganador…" Dijo con voz algo insegura respecto a la segunda parte el menor. Sintió al otro aumentar un poco más el agarre en su cintura ante esto, en un símbolo silencioso de interés respecto al tema. Cómo entendía eso, no lo sabía.

"Um…¿y puedo elegir el premio, o está ya predeterminado por _Vongola Decimo_?" Preguntó el prefecto, pronunciando cuidadosamente la última parte en italiano. Sus intenciones eran claras para el castaño, pero éste encontró que no le importaba demasiado. Sólo tendría que ganar para escapar de tales actividades. Y si perdía…bueno, siempre podía tomarse un día libre en la cama. Lal le regañaría, pero en fin. No es como si fuera completamente su culpa. Aunque supuso que lo de la apuesta lo habría sugerido el mayor de todas formas, de una manera u otra.

"_Lascio che a vostra scelta_" Susurró Tsuna, guiándose por su intuición. Durante esta semana se había esforzado en aprender el italiano. Su sorpresa fue justificada al ver que entendía la mayoría de cosas sin haberlas estudiado. Era una especie de sensación de _dejà-vu_ la que inundaba su mente cada vez que oía o leía algo en italiano. Supuso que era por sus antepasados en Vongola. El pelinegro le hizo darse la vuelta para poder mirarle, un tinte de sorpresa en sus ojos ante lo dicho por el otro. Estaba aún más sorprendido de que lo hubiera dicho en italiano. Se suponía que no sabía casi nada del idioma. Tras unos segundos, una sonrisa seductora ocupó los labios del prefecto.

"_Spero che tu non mentono_" Respondió en el mismo idioma, fijándose en el brillo de reconocimiento que apareció en aquellos ojos marrones. Bien. Es mucho mejor si es capaz de entender el idioma, pensó. Con el posible premio que conseguiría si le ganaba en una pelea, el pelinegro empezó a vestirse, bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, el cual intentaba esconder su sonrojo con sus manos. No le estaba dando buenos resultados, desde luego. Una vez que ambos estaban completamente vestidos, abrieron la puerta de la habitación para salir, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, asegurándose de bloquear la puerta tras de sí con sus anillos. Les gustaba bastante este sistema, más que si tuviesen que usar llaves. Al llevar siempre puestos los anillos en sus manos, no tenían que preocuparse de perder unas llaves o de que alguien hiciera una copia de ellas. Estaban de acuerdo en que el sistema de seguridad de Vongola era excelente, pero nunca se sabe respecto a esas cosas. Esperaban que no tuviesen problemas como guerras entre familias mientras se encontraban en Italia. Sería muy mala idea permanecer allí en ese caso, estarían demasiado cerca y no tendrían el apoyo del resto de guardianes. Menuda catástrofe podría ser…

Ya no necesitaban sirvientes que los dirigieran a través de todas las puertas, escaleras y pasadizos. En el tiempo que llevaban allí habían conseguido memorizar las principales rutas para los sitios más importantes. Todavía les quedaban bastantes cosas por explorar, pero lo que ya conocían lo controlaban bastante bien. Avanzando a paso lento, sin ningún tipo de prisa, Hibari no pudo evitar fijarse en la leve cojera que tenía el menor, la cual le hizo reír en voz alta, para después sonreír con orgullo. El propietario de dicha cojera giró la cabeza en su dirección, extrañado.

"¿Estás…riendo? ¿Te importa decirme qué es tan gracioso?" Dijo el castaño, los ojos bien abiertos, mostrando sorpresa y curiosidad respecto a tal comportamiento.

"Oh, a mí no me importa decírtelo. Dime, ¿te cuesta _andar_, Tsunayoshi?" Preguntó el prefecto, fingiendo inocencia frente al otro. Sus mejillas se iluminaron con un tinte rojizo, antes de que decidiese mirar a otro lado. Que se sintiera más cómodo y tartamudeara menos frente a su compañero no significaba que se hubiera vuelto más valiente. Quien nace herbívoro, sigue siendo herbívoro a lo largo de su vida. Aunque bueno, Hibari estaba dispuesto a reconocerle como un omnívoro…en ocasiones especiales.

"U-um…duele un poco. Nada grave, supongo…" Intentó restar importancia el menor, para evitar mayor vergüenza frente al otro.

"Vamos, se nota que estás mintiendo~" Susurró el pelinegro con un tono juguetón, tentándolo para ver cuánto duraría, antes de empezar a tartamudear de nuevo de manera incontrolada.

"N-no, de verdad que estoy bien. No hace falta hacer nada, eventualmente se irá…e-espero." La última palabra fue un mero suspiro, pero al estar tan cerca no sirvió de nada, se oyó igualmente. Sin ninguna advertencia, el prefecto cogió en brazos al otro, ignorando los pequeños chillidos que el otro soltaba en respuesta, moviéndose a un ritmo frenético en ellos para intentar soltarse. A pesar de que la fuerza con la que pataleaba y golpeaba el pecho del otro era bastante impresionante, tanto movimiento restó a gran velocidad la energía presente en el muchacho y, sintiéndolo mucho, tuvo que rendirse y resignarse a ser llevado por su amante, quien sonrió sabiendo que había obtenido la victoria esta vez.

Al igual que la anterior. Y la anterior a la anterior. Y la anterior a ésa. Y…en fin. Estaba claro que lo que Hibari Kyoya quería, lo conseguía de una manera u otra.

Por desalentador que resultase ese pensamiento, Tsuna no pudo encontrar una razón por la que eso debería molestarle al sentir aquellos suaves labios en su frente, en un signo que apreciaba el hecho de que dejase de oponer resistencia.

A medida que pasaban por los pasillos en esa posición, el castaño no pudo evitar enterrar su rostro en el cuello del mayor para escapar las miradas de las criadas que encontraban en su camino, las cuales susurraban entre ellas al verlos pasar, riendo en voz baja y sonriendo ante la escena. Hibari las ignoraba un poco, más bien concentrado en el sonrojo y la timidez del que cargaba en brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera imperceptible, reposando su cabeza sobre el pelo del otro para permitirle más refugio en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

Finalmente, alcanzaron su destino: la puerta del comedor reservado a la gente VIP de la mansión. Cargando el peso a una mano, Hibari pasó el anillo por la puerta, esperando a que apareciese la luz verde en el visor antes de entrar a la habitación.

No vio nada fuera de lo normal, tanto Lal como Colonello se encontraban tomando el desayuno, alzando la cabeza para ver a la pareja entrar. Colonello casi se atraganta con el café que estaba tomando al ver la posición en la que llegaban, al no esperar un desarrollo tan rápido en la relación de ambos, pero una vez que se recuperó de su leve ataque de tos, los sonrió en una manera silenciosa de decirles que les deseaba lo mejor. Lal fue más directa al respecto.

"Ya era hora Hibari. Me estaba cansando de veros comeros el uno al otro con los ojos y que no os dieseis cuenta entre vosotros. Y supongo que la razón de que le lleves así es obvia. Espero que recuerdes que te sugerí que de ninguna manera voy a permitir que le mantengas parapléjico el resto de su vida, será mejor que controléis vuestras hormonas, muchachos. Olvidando ese pequeño detalle…me alegro por vosotros, mocosos." Dijo deleitándolos con una breve sonrisa al final. "Tenéis visita, por cierto."

Los dos adolescentes cambiaron su atención a favor del hombre con la cara tapada que se encontraba apoyado en una esquina de la habitación contra la pared. Al ser mencionado, éste levanto ligeramente su fedora, descubriendo ojos negros como el carbón, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la pareja y mostrar una sonrisa que gritaba problemas.

"Chaos."

* * *

Me pregunto si sabéis quién es…Por supuesto que lo sabéis! Casi no hace falta la escena del manga para saberlo…En fin. Reviews, gente. Os llevarán muy lejos (?) XD

Las frases escritas en italiano son "Eso lo dejo a tu elección" y "Espero que no me estés mintiendo". Bueno, me despido. Con una indirecta para ver quién sabe quién lo dice. Um. **Blue** seguro que acierta~

HITO RABU~


	13. Divina providencia…esto, competencia

Estoy aquí~ Todavía no os vais a librar de mí, aunque, en lo que a este fic se refiere, no queda demasiado para el final. OOOOOOH. Pues no. En fin, espero que disfrutéis del cap que os dejo. Respuesta a anónimos:

**-kuroi neko:** XDDDDDDD Ten cuidado en el trabajo~ Pobre Tsuna, sí, a veces Hibari no se da cuenta y se pasa un poco de lo que el otro consideraría "divertido". XDDDD

**-Blue:** Pues claaaaaaro~ Puse muchas pistas como para fallar XDDDDDDDDDD Hay que darle más cariño a Lal, su aptitud tiene mucho jugo para los fics. Una pena que salga pocas veces. Atarle a la cama~? Debería hacerlo, pero no, que se supone que la trama de esto es bastante diferente de un PWP XDDDDDDDDDDDD Aunque, quién sabe~ cuando acabe este fic, del cual no queda demasiado, espero ideas y sugerencias ewé. Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que en ciertos aspectos debo hacerlos OOC, porque si no es prácticamente imposibles que algunas escenas del fic y el desarrollo de la trama que planeo se desarrollen tal y como lo he planeado. EXÁMENES?! El viernes tengo otro, hoy he tenido física, ayer mates….sdrutyfgvfhrtdfghvcdeszxdsdx fdxswas DX Es la razón de la falta de actualizaciones, me es imposible sacar tiempo para ponerme a idear y escribir capítulos para los fics, tanto el de Shizaya como éste. El cual debo ponerme ahora mismo también a escribir un capítulo, ahora que tengo la idea del cap en mi cabeza, antes de que desaparezca X_X Y bueno, contesté tu posdata en el otro fic, y ya te digo que me contenta mucho oír esas palabras~

* * *

Capítulo 12

"Divina providencia…esto, competencia"

Durante un minuto nadie hizo nada, ni alteró su posición.

Tsuna ni siquiera gritó ante el desconocido, conformándose con apoyar su cabeza en el cuello de Hibari y cerrar los ojos, tratando al hombre que los observaba de una manera completamente indiferente, bastante rara teniendo en cuenta el carácter que solía tener el heredero a Vongola. Las cejas del hombre con fedora se arquearon ligeramente hacia arriba, curioso ante tales acciones por parte del castaño.

Llegó fácilmente a la conclusión de que, obviamente, su alumno no le había reconocido. No por nada le llaman Dame-Tsuna.

Pero eso estaba bien, le favorecería en sus futuros planes para la pareja. Podía ver en los ojos de Hibari un brillo de reconocimiento, por lo que sabía quién era. Y eso también le beneficiaría.

Interesado en la posible reacción del prefecto ante tal íntimo contacto físico, Reborn agudizó su mirada, en busca de cosas que le permitiesen deducir algo más que el evidente hecho de que el castaño ya no era virgen. Eso se veía a la legua. Y más si entras en una habitación siendo cargado así, sin oponer resistencia.

Le sorprendió ver cómo Hibari movió su cabeza, situando su barbilla sobre el pelo del otro en un intento exitoso de dejar más espacio al otro y de estar cómodos los dos. Resultaba extraño ver cómo Hibari Kyoya, el temido y frío prefecto del comité disciplinario de Namimori, se encontraba aceptando contacto físico sin ningún tipo de pelea o amenaza. Más aún ver cómo correspondía a tales acciones.

El hecho de que eran pareja era más que evidente ante los ojos de cualquier persona, hasta ahí Reborn llegaba con su método de pensamiento. Pero, _oh_, las posibilidades que se extendían ante él en torno a la nueva pareja. La de cosas que podría hacer para ver cómo de resistente era el lazo entre ellos.

Todo estaba planeado a la perfección, caerían directamente en la trampa, los dos. Ninguno podría escapar a este plan, que condicionaría el futuro de la pareja. Si saliese bien, ambos estarían incluso más unidos de lo que parecían estar en estos mismos momentos.

Si fallaban…Reborn rió mentalmente en su cabeza. Bueno, sería su fin. No más corazones que aceptasen cariño de otros, sólo un agujero negro en cada uno de sus pechos, consumidos por el odio del uno hacia el otro, una auténtica tragedia amorosa que habría hecho llorar a Shakespeare. Nada de finales felices, corazones rotos por el resto de sus vidas.

Sería divertido averiguar hasta qué punto dependían el uno del otro. ¿Cuánto se amaban en realidad, una vez añadidos obstáculos en su camino? ¿Sobrevivirían a las pruebas que determinarían si seguirían amándose o si se hundirían en el odio, la tristeza y la desesperación por un amor no correspondido? ¿Cuánta presión serían capaces de soportar ambos extremos, antes de que la tensión explotara en una pelea entre ellos?

Oh, qué grandes conejillos de indias que iban a ser esos dos adolescentes. No podía esperar a empezar con la primera fase y a ver los resultados~.

Por supuesto, no odiaba ni amaba a ninguno de los dos. Ni mucho menos, no tenía ningún interés sexual ni en uno ni otro. Tampoco los odiaba, de hecho, sentía un cierto cariño, si es que se le puede llamar así, por su alumno, a pesar de los difíciles y torturosas que eran sus lecciones. Y por el tan conocido frío prefecto del comité de disciplina de Namimori, libre y aislada Nube, sentía un cierto respeto al ver a alguien tan joven como él capaz de pelear así, teniendo en cuenta que no ha podido tener muchos años de experiencia, al contrario que él.

Lo que no significaba que fuera a combatir contra él, seguía siendo débil para eso. Aunque, quién sabe, si el plan tomaba alguna de las rutas que había predicho, tal vez tuviese que enfrentarse a la Nube en un futuro no muy lejano.

Su estancia sería tan _divertida_.

"Vaya~ no era mi intención interrumpir a tan feliz pareja. Supongo que mi llegada a esta mansión no es precisamente adecuada en estos momentos…" Dijo Reborn.

"…" Hibari decidió mantener el 'secreto' dado que Tsuna no le había reconocido, y parecía que esas eran sus intenciones; ir de incógnito.

"¿…Y tú eres?" Preguntó Tsuna inesperadamente, sin ni siquiera corregir su posición. Sólo movió su cuello para poder mirarle a la cara por respeto, nada más. Las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación se giraron hacia él, algo sorprendidos por su intervención. El tutor sólo sonrió.

"Me temo que mi identidad varía demasiado entre la gente como para poder revelarte un nombre que pudiese ser considerado cierto…Así que, básicamente, para ti no soy nadie."Respondió éste, intentando evadir los esfuerzos del otro por obtener información. Eso no sería nada bueno. Acabaría con el elemento sorpresa. Arqueó una ceja de forma imperceptible al ver al castaño entrecerrar los ojos.

"…No me gustas. Me das mala espina." Musitó el futuro jefe de Vongola, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos del azabache. Le encantaría poder esconderse de este hombre…pero, si mostraba miedo o tartamudeaba, enseñaría un punto débil. Y algo le decía que eso sería malo. _Muy_ malo. Reborn se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos, antes de soltar una risa baja.

"Bueno~ Supongo que ésta es la calidad de la super intuición de los herederos de Vongola, ¿no? Interesante. Aunque, me pregunto…" Dejó la frase inacabada por unos momentos, antes de continuar.

"Me pregunto; ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar? Por lo que he oído, sin tus píldoras eres asustadizo y torpe; irresponsable, un chico con un montón de fallos académicos. Y sin embargo, aquí estás, sin que ni siquiera te tiemble la voz. ¿No es fantástico, lo que hace el amor?" Rió suavemente ante la expresión seria que llevaba plasmada en su rostro Tsuna. Vaya. ¿Sólo una semana? Debería haber usado a Hibari antes…tch.

"…_Maybe it was just his tutor's fault_." Dijo Hibari, aumentando ligeramente la intensidad en su agarre del herbívoro al sentirle temblar un poco por aquellas duras palabras. Había hablado en inglés, ya que desde que la intuición de Tsuna le ayudaba con el italiano, no sería una conversación privada. Y Tsuna era patético en las clases de inglés de Namimori, por lo que era la mejor solución.

"_Oh? __So you're blaming me? That's rich coming from you, Hibari. After all, do you know how many bruises have you left on him, after being bitten to death?"_ Contraatacó Reborn, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Of course. I marked him as mine."_

"_So, so possessive, Hibari. I can't even imagine how you managed to resist the urge to kill the other Guardians~"_

Tsuna y los otros dos Arcobalenos de la sala miraban de una persona a otra como si se tratase de un partido de tenis, concentrándose en mirar siempre al que hablaba para intentar obtener una pista sobre de qué estaban hablando por sus gestos.

Ni que decir tiene que su intento estaba siendo un auténtico fracaso. Ninguno controlaba el inglés.

"_Well, what can I say? How can you resist him? Even the fucking pineapple agrees on this. __I had to scare him away a few times…"_Comentó Hibari, una mueca molesta en su rostro, al pensar en la de veces que Mukuro había intentado acercarse al herbívoro. Ese maldito bastardo.

"_So true~ In fact…"_ Reborn sonrió de manera perversa. "_I don't think I can resist him either, Hibari. Maybe I should kidnap him and claim him as mine~"_

Reborn reaccionó rápido para esquivar una tonfa dirigida a su cabeza, ahora empotrada en la pared, vibrando un poco debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento.

"Vaya, no hace falta ser tan agresivo. Y yo que sólo pensaba avisarte de mi entrada como nuevo jugador. Juego limpio, ¿y así es cómo me recompensan? Pero qué _animal_…" Bromeó Reborn, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Tus comentarios me irritan. Te morderé hasta la muerte."

"Ah, ah, ah. Recuerda que esto entra dentro de nuestro trato. Y si pierdes…bueno, también sabes las consecuencias de eso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Trato? ¿Consecuencias? ¿Kyoya, de qué está hablando?" Preguntó el castaño, claramente confundido incluso ahora que hablaban en un idioma comprensible para él.

"…No es nada de importancia. Ignórale." Respondió el prefecto, con voz que no expresaba nada más que una absoluta indiferencia, para evitar que el otro siguiese preguntando.

"Oh, me hieres. Y yo que pensé que podríamos ser todos amigos…Supongo que vine en mal momento, después de todo." Dijo el otro azabache, suspirando de manera dramática para engañar a los demás habitantes de la sala.

"…"

"Sólo, no olvides una cosa, Hibari…

_It's just his tutor's fault, you say. But you forgot something, something quite important for you. __He is, and will ever be, an herbivore."_ Dijo crípticamente el mayor, antes de volver a usar el idioma que todos los demás entendían.

"Oh, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero he recordado ciertas cosas que debo preparar. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a deshacer mi equipaje…Me iré por ahora." Dijo el de ojos negros, plasmando en su cara una expresión inocente para no levantar demasiadas sospechas antes de empezar con los preparativos.

Sin dirigir otras palabras de despedida, el misterioso hombre de cabello azabache, oculto bajo su fedora, salió de la habitación, dejando sólo un silencio profundo atrás.

* * *

El tiempo no tenía piedad. Pasaban las horas, las cuales se convirtieron en días. Los días pronto se convirtieron en semanas y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llegó Diciembre. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de aquél hombre, y Hibari había descubierto para su desmayo que su herbívoro y éste se llevaban muy bien, conversando cada día durante minutos que a veces se tornaban en horas. El prefecto sabía que no podía encadenar al otro a la cama para que sólo él pudiera estar en su presencia, pero los avances en la relación de Tsuna con su tutor le preocupaban bastante.

No dejaba que ninguno de ellos dos lo viera, aunque Hibari estaba seguro de que el azabache ya lo supo desde el principio.

Cada día, de manera inocente, el castaño preguntaría qué le ocurría.

Cada día, de manera falsa, el pelinegro mentiría para no preocuparle.

Sabía que el herbívoro no le traicionaría, pasase lo que pasase. Por dios, si incluso cumplió con su promesa de concederle sus deseos por un día entero cuando perdió en su pequeño duelo. Lal regañó al prefecto después, al no ver en el comedor a Tsuna por dos días seguidos. Al pobre le resultaba imposible andar, por lo que pasó los dos días tumbado en la cama, descansando sus cansados músculos.

No podía apartarlos. A la hora de desayunar, comer, cenar; en algunas de las clases de italiano que le impartía Hibari incluso. En todas esas situaciones, el tutor se invitaba a sí mismo, aumentando su amistad y el lazo que los unía a él y al herbívoro.

Lo odiaba.

A la mierda la adoración por el bebé.

Sabía que todo esto tenía que formar parte de un plan del Arcobaleno para dar por válido el trato entre ellos, pero era insoportable. Día tras día, ver cómo ambos interaccionaban le daban a Hibari unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Rabia pura hervía en sus venas.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Probablemente, el castaño le regañaría, se enfadaría o, en el peor de los casos, se pondría de parte del hombre de la fedora si se llegara a producir una pelea.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho ver a su herbívoro dedicarle a aquél hombre una de aquellas dulces sonrisas, sonrisas que hasta hace no mucho el de los ojos chocolate sólo compartía con su amante en la habitación, lejos de ojos espías y prejuicios de otras personas.

Pero ya no era algo exclusivo. Ni tampoco el herbívoro. Se dejaba compartir con el Arcobaleno, incluso si no se diera cuenta de hasta qué extremos. Pero el prefecto, otra vez, se sentía impotente.

Porque no podía hacer nada para impedir la lenta separación entre ambos.

* * *

Bueno. En fin, qué decir. Como ya he repetido tanto en esta como en la otra historia, **NO** voy a abandonar ninguna historia sin daros una explicación o un aviso a través de algún capítulo. Como os he dicho, estoy siendo sepultada entre fórmulas y datos, rodeada de libros cuyo contenido debo aprender. Es por eso que tardo más. Pero, repito, **NO** voy a irme de aquí sin deciros nada. Y si se diera el caso de que se borrase esta historia, aparecería a través de mi LJ. Simple.

Por si alguno tiene dudas respecto a la traducción o no entiende inglés, aquí está (y sí, la he hecho yo. Puede haber algún error…pero diría que mi tiempo gastado leyendo ff en inglés ha valido de algo XD):

**Hibari: **_Maybe it was just his tutor's fault_.- Tal vez solo era la culpa de su tutor.

**Reborn: **_Oh? So you're blaming me? That's rich coming from you, Hibari. After all, do you know how many bruises have you left on him, after being bitten to death_?-¿Oh? ¿Así que me estás echando las culpas? Eso es ironic (o algo así) viniendo de ti, Hibari. Después de todo, ¿sabes cuántos moratones has dejado en él, después ser mordido hasta la muerte?

**Hibari: **_Of course. I marked him as mine._- Por supuesto. Lo marqué como mío.

**Reborn: **_So, so possessive, Hibari. I can't even imagine how you managed to resist the urge to kill the other Guardians~_- Tan, tan posesivo, Hibari. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo conseguiste resistir la necesidad de matar a los otros Guardianes~.

**Hibari: **_Well, what can I say? How can you resist him? Even the fucking pineapple agrees on this. I had to scare him away a few times…_- Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? ¿Cómo puedes resistirte a él? Incluso la maldita piña está de acuerdo en este tema. Tuve que asustarle para echarle unas cuantas veces…

**Reborn:** _So true~ In fact… I don't think I can resist him either, Hibari. __Maybe I should kidnap him and claim him as mine~_-Tan cierto~ De hecho…No creo que pueda resistirme a él tampoco, Hibari. Tal vez debería secuestrarle y tomarle como mío~

**Reborn:** _It's just his tutor's fault, you say. But you forgot something, something quite important for you. __He is, and will ever be, an herbivore_-Dices que es sólo la culpa del tutor. Pero olvidastes algo, algo bastante importante para ti. Él es, y siempre será, un herbívoro.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno~ Hasta aquí este capítulo. Mi cabeza me va a explotar, así que me disculpo por ese final tan dramático, pero no podía hacer como que a Hibari no le importase. Así que…he hecho sufrir a los personajes un poco para desahogarme. ANGST, BITCHES~! O^O

Me voy a dormir…deleitadme con reviews…será más fácil alegrarme el día y que escriba. Bye bye bii~


	14. Y sigue sin solución

-.- Qué irritante…Demasiadas cosas esta semana…en fin. Aquí tenéis el cap:

Claro que sí, respuesta a la anónima

**Blue**: Sí, es horrible, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Y la verdad es que, el hecho de que cada nuevo capítulo que escribo de este fic tenga menos reviews es algo deprimente. En los últimos tres capítulos fue así: 15 reviews, 8 reviews, 6 reviews. Voy a acabar el fic sí o sí, pero es bastante desalentador ver esto así, tanto en mi correo como en las estadísticas del fic, ya que me sale que hay un montón de visitas, pero sólo 6 personas dejan un comentario. Eso me da a pensar que el cap ha sido horrible, un fracaso u.u Tu idea de atarle a la cama era...interesante ewé. (Si no te has fijado, es uno de los kinks de la autora. En el otro fic, Izaya está _atado a la cama_ X'DDDDDDD) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que tus exámenes te hayan salido bien también.

Capítulo 13

"Y sigue sin solución"

_Ugh._

No quería levantarse todavía, era demasiado pronto. Quería seguir yaciendo en la cama que ambos compartían, durmiendo tranquilos sin temer que nadie los molestase. Era un sueño que no se haría realidad, eso era un hecho más claro que el agua para Hibari Kyoya. No es como si fuese a conseguir arreglar la situación manteniendo a su herbívoro en la cama el resto del día sin dejarle salir a ver a su "querido amigo" el tutor. Si tan sólo supiese quién es en realidad, sin usar su verdadera apariencia de adulto…

Bueno, atar al herbívoro a su cama siempre era una opción. Pero luego se enfadaría por días, así que no valdría la pena la travesura.

La verdad es que el pelinegro no encontraba una razón por la cual el asesino a sueldo se arriesgaría a descubrir su cuerpo real ante tanta gente. Supuso que al ser uno de los mejores asesinos que existían en ese tiempo, el mayor tendría muchos enemigos, y que aunque la gran mayoría se veían intimidados por él, todavía habría gente que se atrevería a tomar el riesgo de perder a sus hombres intentando matar a tan peligroso enemigo. No entendía por qué el tutor se estaba tomando tantas molestias en querer probar la relación de los dos.

Era irritante. Bastante. Y no podía hacer ningún movimiento sin descubrir la identidad del tutor, lo cual era malo, ya que algo le decía que resolver todo este problema sin revelar su tapadera era un requisito, una regla no escrita en todo esto, por parte del tutor. Si Hibari quería conseguir la victoria en este "juego", tendría que seguir cada una de las normas impuestas por el Arcobaleno, palabra por palabra.

Y si eso implicaba tener que pasarlo así de mal…pues nada. Apretaría los dientes y seguiría hacia delante.

Por el momento, seguir tumbado en la cama parecía una buena idea. Sí, definitivamente, se quedaría en esa misma posición por el resto de la-

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Oh, venga._

Hibari sólo soltó un gruñido y cerró los ojos, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su amante. _¡Ahora no! Tiene que ser una maldita broma._

Los golpes en la puerta no cesaban, siendo aún más insistentes según iban pasando los segundos. Eventualmente, el castaño también fue despertado por los toques en la entrada.

La diferencia era que, al contrario que el prefecto situado a su lado, el heredero a Vongola besó en la frente a su pareja tímidamente, antes de salir de la cama y ponerse algo decente en el vestidor. En un minuto, se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrir a quien no paraba de dar golpes impacientes, sonriendo al ver en la puerta a su "querido amigo". Todo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro aún tumbado en la cama con las cortinas cerradas, pudiendo ver a través de un agujero de una esquina.

"¿Nos vamos, Tsuna? Tengo hambre. Os he estado esperando para desayunar, pero tardabais demasiado. Son las 11 de la mañana. Se supone que todos suelen desayunar a las 9, o a las 10 como mucho. ¿No se encuentra despierto Hibari?"

"Ah, creo que no. Sigue dormido. Ayer estaba exhausto por algún motivo. Se fue a la cama enseguida. No lo entiendo…supongo que estará agotado después del entrenamiento de ayer. Peleó contra media base. Tal vez fuera yo…pero estaba más molesto que de costumbre. Más…¿violento, tal vez? En fin, deben de ser imaginaciones mías. O eso, o después de tanto tiempo sin pelear tenía demasiada tensión acumulada."

"¿En serio? Vaya, que se recupere pronto entonces. No sabríamos que pasaría si de repente perdiéramos el potencial de alguien como _él_. Aunque, ¿no tenía hoy una misión en Roma? Al menos, eso me pareció oír cuando pasaba cerca de vosotros."

"¿Oh? ¡Ah, sí! Tiene que ir a investigar el paradero de una posible caja Vongola. No entiendo cómo puede haber una en esta época, pero en fin…"

"Se debe a aquel incidente con la bazooka de los 10 años. Ciertas cosas se han desplazado en el tiempo. Eso me dijo Giannini."

"Um…suena tan extraño…pero bueno, Kyoya confirmará con la misión si es cierto o no."

"Hablando de él, ¿deberíamos despertarle? Su misión y los preparati-"

"No hay necesidad. Debe descansar. Además…" Una breve pausa. "¿crees que el prefecto del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori llegará tarde a algo de su horario? No lo creo. Se despertará por sí mismo. Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Yo también tengo hambre!" Se oyen pasos sobre la alfombra, en lo que el prefecto sólo puede suponer que se acercan aún más a la puerta.

_Click._

Y la puerta se cierra tras los dos, con un sonido que resuena en los muros de la habitación.

* * *

Era la primera vez que salía de aquella mansión desde su llegada con el herbívoro, casi dos meses atrás. El tiempo vuela…aunque este último mes ha sido tormentosamente lento. Los días no parecían avanzar, la única franja de tiempo en que no se encontraban con el tutor era en la habitación. Y eso también estaba desapareciendo, exceptuando las horas de sueño.

_Exacto_. Sólo las horas de sueño, ya que, como siempre estaban juntos peleando o corriendo por los pasillos, a la hora de retirarse a su habitación, el herbívoro no se encontraba en el humor para hacer _otras_ cosas. Y eso tenía al prefecto bastante frustrado. Dos semanas sin sexo le tenían en un estado de abstinencia del cual no se podía recuperar, como un adicto a las drogas.

Si tan sólo fuera el sexo…pero ya ni siquiera besos, ni caricias. Como mucho algún roce, pero no en los labios, como el que había sucedido en la habitación antes de que se fuera con Reborn. Resultaba realmente frustrante.

Mirando atentamente, se podía ver que el de ojos marrones no lo hacía aposta, sólo parecía olvidar en el momento apropiado o estar demasiado cansado como para iniciar alguna actividad de ese tipo. También tenía que ver que el hecho de tener al tutor siempre cerca incomodaba al castaño, no acostumbrado a mostrar signos de afecto en presencia de otras personas.

Aunque, la verdad, Hibari no haría tampoco nada en la presencia del Arcobaleno.

Hibari suspiró. Al fin había alcanzado su destino, una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Era bastante agradable, de un tamaño no muy grande, pero su aspecto era bastante acogedor, haciendo que el prefecto se sintiera en casa nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Unas cuantas mesas se distribuían por el local, cada una con sus correspondientes asientos, de aspecto bastante cómodo.

Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas, ya ocupada por una persona.

* * *

En una de las muchas habitaciones de entretenimiento de la mansión, dos de los tres Arcobalenos residentes en dicho lugar se encontraban sentados en un sofá, viendo la tele tranquilamente por una vez. Hoy era un día en el cual ninguno de los dos debía entrenar ni hacer planificaciones para los soldados aprendices, por lo que aprovechaban al máximo sus escasos días libres. Ambos se encontraban el uno junto al otro, hablando de cosas cotidianas, comentando de vez en cuando sobre lo que aparecía en la pantalla o riendo. Pero el tema de dichas conversaciones no tardó en desviarse hacia un sentido mucho menos alegre.

"¿…Te has dado cuenta tú también, no es así, Lal?"

"…Siempre ha sido un fan de crear problemas, ese estúpido adicto al café. Pero esta vez es peor que crear una guerra. Sabemos que no tiene corazón, pero no es necesario hacer esto. El otro muchacho se está rompiendo en pedazos en estos momentos. Le he mandado a la ciudad para que intente despejar su cabeza, pero no sé si servirá de algo…"

La peliazul negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir mejorar el humor del pelinegro, pero no podía evitar intentarlo. Ya ni siquiera los veía cogidos de la mano por los pasillos. Estaba claro que tampoco había mucho contacto físico en su habitación, lejos de ojos indiscretos, si es que el mal humor del prefecto servía de alguna indicación. Casi parecía tener un aura oscura a su alrededor, pero no era de peligro, sino más bien de depresión. El rubio Arcobaleno asintió, encogiéndose de hombros después.

"No podemos hacer nada. Reborn nos mataría por meternos en su camino. Preferiría alejarme de su punto de mira, y aún más cuando tiene a su queridísima mascota cerca. Las balas no me sientan bien." Colonello suspiró, sin poder pensar en un remedio para la situación.

"Lo más irónico de todo esto es la inocencia de Sawada. No se da cuenta de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Ya sé que su forma de ser es algo despistada, pero esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Si siguen así cuando llegue Navidad, Hibari perderá el trato y Reborn actuará de manera definitiva para que rompan la relación. Me parece un trato realmente injusto. En ningún momento se implicó que el propio Reborn actuaría de contraataque. Maldito tramposo."

Lal gruñó, claramente molesta por cómo veía ante sus ojos la separación de la pareja. El rubio palmeó su espalda, intentando reconfortarla por una vez. Tras un cambio de posición, Lal se encontró en un abrazo, sintiendo el pecho del otro contra su espalda. Poco a poco, fue calmándose, dejando que el otro Arcobaleno la devolviese la cordura. Tras unos minutos en esa posición, el rubio habló finalmente.

"…Bueno. Habrá que trazar un plan por nuestra cuenta, entonces."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las zonas de entrenamiento, el tutor y su alumno intentaban realizar con éxito una acrobacia usando las llamas de Tsuna, quien, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio. Tsuna podía percibir que estaba acabando poco a poco con la paciencia del otro, lo que le ponía aún más nervioso. Lo estaba intentando lo mejor que podía, pero claramente no era suficiente. Tal vez, no era su día.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos en Roma. Lal había encomendado a Kyoya hablar con cierta persona que decía haber encontrado una caja Vongola. Debido al incidente con el bazooka de los 10 años, algunas cosas se habían desplazado en la línea del tiempo, por lo que era posible que fuese verdad.

¿Estaría pensando en él también? Últimamente casi no hablaban. No era su intención, pero los entrenamientos a los que le sometía R le dejaban exhausto, y tan sólo quería regresar a la habitación y tumbarse en la cama, para no despertarse hasta el día siguiente. Había veces que estaba semiinconsciente para cuando acababan dichos entrenamientos, por lo que era el propio prefecto quien le llevaba en sus brazos hasta allí. Muchas veces, para cuando llegaban a la habitación, Tsuna ya estaba dormido.

"Así no, Tsuna. Debes dirigir tus llamas de Cielo hacia el suelo para poder impulsarte. Usa ese impulso y podrás dar un mortal hacia atrás sin ni siquiera darte cuenta."

"L-lo estoy intentando, pero no consigo la cantidad correcta de llamas. O me paso o me quedo corto…" El castaño suspiró, mirando los guantes en sus manos. ¿De qué servía tener un poder si no consigues controlarlo del todo?

"Pues repite el ejercicio. Inténtalo hasta que encuentres el punto perfecto. Repite una vez, otra, otra… No esperaba de ningún modo que te saliese a la primera."

El castaño volvió a soltar un suspiro de derrota antes de volver a intentarlo. Permanecieron así varios minutos, pero Tsuna no lo conseguía, no importaba cómo o cuánto se esforzara; el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Finalmente, la paciencia del otro se rompió en mil pedazos.

"¿Sabes qué Tsuna? Parece que hoy no te encuentras del todo bien, continuaremos mañana si te encuentras mejor." Y con eso, R salió por la puerta, dejando a Tsuna solo en medio de la habitación.

* * *

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias por entregarnos la caja, Hatsuda-san. Agradecemos su cooperación con el asunto de las cajas Vongola. Si encuentra otra, no dude en llamarnos." El pelinegro hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, antes de levantarse de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que el hombre enfrente de él.

"Oh, no es nada, joven. Siento no haber sido capaz de ir directamente a vuestra mansión o a la de Vongola Nono. Lamento las molestias que el viaje hasta aquí haya podido causarle, Hibari-san." El hombre, de mediana edad, también inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

"No se preocupe. Algo de aire fresco no me sentará mal. Bueno, hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos." Y con eso, Hibari abandonó la pequeña cafetería.

No tenía un rumbo fijo. Tan sólo quería retrasar su regreso a la mansión, bajo ningún concepto sería capaz de aguantar tirar algo a la cabeza al tutor en este estado. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. ¿Tal vez debería ir a visitar la Fontana di Trevi?

…Mejor no. Aunque la belleza de esa fuente es impresionante, siempre se encontraba llena de herbívoros, haciendo fotos y tirando monedas, con la esperanza de volver a Roma algún día.

Una moneda al agua era para volver a visitar la ciudad, dos para encontrar a su media naranja en Roma. Dado que ya había estado en Roma antes, la primera parte era innecesaria, mientras que la segunda era completamente inútil. Ya tenía a alguien en la mansión, no necesitaba que de repente un italiano o una italiana, simples desconocidos, se pusieran a intentar flirtear con él. Sería bastante incómodo, y más si resultaban ser insistentes.

¿El coliseo romano? Prácticamente igual que la fuente, lleno de turistas que no paran de abrirse paso unos entre otros para intentar sacar una foto satisfactoria, y luego guardarla en un álbum que probablemente no volverán abrir; o borrarla de la tarjeta de memoria de la tarjeta más tarde, debido a que salió borrosa.

Un parque sería lo mejor. No suele ir demasiada gente, y las personas que se decantan por ir allí suelen querer paz y tranquilidad, por lo que no Hibari no veía demasiados problemas en esa última opción. De hecho, probablemente era el mejor plan que podía idear si quería relajarse un poco. Creía recordar haber visto uno mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería.

Cambiando su rumbo ligeramente, el prefecto empezó a caminar en la dirección que consideraba la correcta, sin ningún tipo de prisa por llegar a su destino. No es como si el parque fuera a cambiar de sitio de repente, podía esperar tranquilamente en su localización a que llegase.

¿Qué estarían haciendo el herbívoro y su tutor ahora mismo? ¿Estarían peleando? ¿Practicando italiano? ¿O estarían sentados en un sofá, riendo, jugando a videojuegos o viendo la tele?

Hibari sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. No era momento para empezar a deprimirse. Debía aprovechar lo máximo posible su estancia en la ciudad, soltar toda esa frustración y volver a la mansión más relajado. Sabía que la razón por la que Lal le había enviado a él precisamente era para darle esa oportunidad. Estaba intentando ayudarle un poco.

Mirando atrás, todo este cambio podía haber sido evitado si Tsuna se hubiera dado cuenta de la identidad del otro pelinegro el día que llegó a la mansión. Seguro que si hubiera sido así, no se habría hecho tan amigo de él, probablemente se habría dedicado a evitarle todo lo posible, arrastrando a Hibari consigo en una especie de juego del escondite. Habría sido mucho más divertido que toda esta frustración.

Pero bueno, por el momento no había nada que hacer, seguía sin solución. Y no podía atacarle, el prefecto no era estúpido. Reborn le haría pedazos si se lo propusiera. Aunque dudaba que se llegase a producir una pelea, el herbívoro los detendría antes de que ocurriese algo grave. Conocía bien la forma de ser del castaño, siempre queriendo proteger a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, echándose las culpas después si no lo conseguía, incluso si la pelea en cuestión no tenía nada que ver con él.

Se sentiría responsable de una manera u otra, lo que le llevaría a un estado de tristeza o tal vez depresión en el caso de que alguno de los dos pelinegros saliera heridos de su pelea. Era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Hibari no tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino, un precioso parque cuya cantidad de plantas y verde en general contrastaba con el resto de la ciudad que había visitado ese mismo día. Era enorme, y un pequeño letrero le informó de que se encontraba en Villa Borghese. Se suponía que también se podía acceder a él cogiendo el metro, por lo que debía de ser un sitio bastante importante. Era precioso, plantas de muchos tipos se desplegaban por todas partes, calmando y alegrando ligeramente el ánimo del prefecto.

Todo parecía de alguna escena de película, y aún más cuando llegó a una zona con un lago. En su centro, había una pequeña isla con un panteón. A su alrededor, algunos patos nadaban en el lago, sin armar escándalo con sus graznidos, lo que el prefecto agradeció profundamente. Tomando asiento en la hierba, se dedicó completamente a disfrutar de la vista, dejando que todo le relajase.

Oyó pasos detrás de él, pero no hizo caso, creyendo que eran más visitantes del parque. La voz que oyó le demostró que estaba equivocado.

"Sempaaai~ Mira quién está aquí."

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Ya os he dicho mi situación en otros capítulos, así que no voy a repetir un párrafo entero para disculparme, otra vez.

Review, maybe~?


	15. El plan perfecto

Holaaaaaaa~ gente. He tardado algo menos en actualizar, ya que tengo planeado acabar esto antes de que acabe el mes. Ya queda poco para el final~

Respuesta a anónimos~:

**- Lucystars98:** En serio?! No sabes el cumplido que me acabas de hacer. Me alegro de que te guste X)

**- Desconocido:** Ya sigo, con esta actualización. El pobre Tsuna es que es demasiado inocente, no piensa mal de la gente. Pero eso acaba aquí ewé *Risa malvada* Nah, en serio, va a abrir los ojos en este cap.

**- Haruna-chan04:** PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ A Vi tu review y me reí lo que no me he reído en mucho tiempo. No va a pasar, pero oye, la escena del final…en fin. Será mejor que lo leas por ti misma~

**-Nueva Fan:** Así que es tu primera vez leyendo yaoi. Bueno, en ese caso, bienvenida a mi humilde fic XD No puedo darte un show de experiencia, pero me alegro de que te haya encantado. Sí, esta pareja es 1827 (Hibari/Tsuna). Perfecta? Esta historia? O.O Muchas gracias n.n Sí, Reborn es bastante malo, pero sólo lo hace para volverlos aún más unidos, y ver por sí mismo si pueden resistir a todo. No me gusta para nada lo del final del cap, pero tiene que ser para que la historia avance.

**- Blue:** Por supuesto~ yo también los amo. Eso va a cambiar, Tsuna va a enterarse en este cap, de una manera algo desagradable…pero es necesario! Y tiene que ver con Tsuna en plan vengativo ewé. Bueno, lo dejé un poco suelto, la verdad, pero sí, lo son. Ya que se considera prácticamente canon y ayudaba al fic, lo añadí como excusa para la aparición de estos dos de Varia. PD: lo ukeará en breve. La tensión sube, ya lo viste en el cap al mordele~ ewé. Ah sí, en el review que dejaste del último cap de Shizaya, me preguntabas si se aceptan peticiones. Por supuesto ewé. Toda idea es bienvenida (y más de esa pareja. Debilidaaaaaad). Así que dime en qué piensas ;D

Capítulo 14

"El plan perfecto"

Ante el pelinegro se encontraba un joven de pelo verdoso, que por una vez no se encontraba cubierto por el curioso complemento que le daba identidad. A pocos pasos, un rubio más alto que su compañero se aproximaba a la escena. Ninguno de los dos llevaba el uniforme como de costumbre, llevando ropa más casual. Hibari supuso que no querrían llamar tanto la atención en un sitio público.

Prestando atención a el físico de ambos, se podía observar que obviamente no correspondían a este tiempo.

Procesando la información de la que el prefecto ya disponía, su hipótesis era que ellos dos también se vieron afectados por el bazooka, al igual que Colonello y Lal. Ante esto Hibari empezaba a preguntarse seriamente cuánta gente había sido víctima de tan defectuoso aparato, y si algún día los efectos desaparecerían.

Belphegor y Fran tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando viajaron todos al futuro, por lo que supuso que la característica del bazooka de los "10 años" seguía intacta. Resultaba curioso a la par que extraño verlos en ropas normales y cotidianas, y aún más ver al joven ilusionista sin su afamado gorro. Costaba pensar que el rubio le hubiera dado permiso para quitárselo, pero quién era él para juzgar.

Fue el genio prodigio de Varia quien rompió el silencio, sonriendo levemente. Algo que no había cambiado era su peinado, que bloqueaba aquellos ojos, no permitiendo a la gente averiguar su color o expresión.

"Bueno~ el príncipe debe admitir, sabes camuflar tu presencia bien. Si no hubiera sido por las indicaciones específicas de Lal, no te habría encontrado. Pero una vez en el parque fue fácil para él deducir tu posición."

"No hace nada más que atribuirse el mérito por cosas falsas, ignora al idiota. El que percibió tu presencia en el parque fui yo." Añadió Fran con voz monótona. Lanzando una mirada desagradable en la dirección del rubio, quien sólo ensanchó su sonrisa como respuesta.

"¿…Y para qué queríais encontrarme? Me resulta extraña vuestra mera presencia." Soltó el prefecto, algo confundido con la razón del encuentro. Al fin y al cabo, decían que le habían estado buscando a propósito. Y que, además, había sido Lal Mirch quien les dio algunas pautas sobre su posición. De nuevo, fue el más bajo de los tres quien respondió.

"Es obvio. Sabemos de tu problema. Y tenemos la perfecta solución, por eso nos avisaron Lal y Colonello. Teniendo en cuenta que no hacemos misiones por no ser nuestro tiempo, tenemos bastante rato libre."

"Son como unas vacaciones~ El príncipe no se despierta aquí por gritos de 'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI'. Es bastante agradable." El rubio soltó su risa característica al final de la frase, aunque por una vez parecía sincera en vez de maliciosa. Hibari supuso que debía ser bastante irritante como para lograr tal cambio de actitud en el supuesto príncipe.

"…Pero, ¿no estáis alojándoos en la mansión de Varia?" El pelinegro preguntó aquello que le había estado rondando por la cabeza. Porque estaba seguro de que incluso en el presente Squalo seguía siendo tan vocal como siempre. Qué irritante. No podía imaginarse cómo soportaban sus gritos los miembros de Varia. Tampoco sabía si llamarlo inmunidad o si es que se habían quedado sordos al cabo de un determinado tiempo. El ilusionista negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar de expresión.

"En realidad, en el mismo sitio que vosotros. Tan sólo un piso por debajo. De hecho, justo debajo de tu habitación y la del Vongola." Respondió Fran, explayándose un poco para soltar pequeños trozos de información. La cara del rubio sufrió un espasmo, antes de arrojar un cuchillo en la dirección de su kouhai. Hibari frunció el ceño incrédulo al ver como parecía clavarse en un punto a varios centímetros sobre la cabeza del peliverde, quien sólo miró ligeramente hacia arriba para deshacer la ilusión que mantenía su gorro oculto, quitando el cuchillo del punto en donde se había clavado y guardándolo en un bolsillo, antes de volver a hacer invisible su curioso accesorio con una ilusión. Con un suspiro, dirigió su mirada vacía a su acompañante.

"El próximo cuchillo que me arrojes acabará en tu espalda mientras duermas, Sempai." Con eso, volvió a un estado de simple indiferencia, como si nadie hubiera intentado clavarle un cuchillo hace escasos segundos.

"Shishishi~ Pero la ranita sigue olvidando que no es bueno dar información a otros~"

"Dudo que le interesemos en algún modo, así que da lo mismo. Deja de comportarte como un crío por un minuto." Fran se volvió hacia el prefecto, que había observado la escena sin intervenir. Algo le decía que había algo más detrás de todo aquello, pero su línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida de nuevo por aquella voz sin emoción.

"Ahora, el plan es este-"

* * *

En la mansión, escasas horas más tarde, el castaño se encontraba repasando sus apuntes de italiano, pasando sus dedos por las páginas distraídamente. Sus ojos caramelo escaneaban el papel, palabra por palabra, hasta asegurarse que había sido almacenado para su posterior uso en algún rincón de su memoria. En un cuaderno al lado escribía aquello que consideraba realmente importante, analizando las frases con una mirada escéptica.

Era más fácil cuando estaba el pelinegro para indicarle en qué debía centrarse en vez de tener que buscar en aquel libro. Pero debido a que todavía no había llegado a la mansión tras su misión, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que, al menos por el momento, el castaño seguía intentando progresar a su manera. Estaba dando sus frutos, aquél mes y medio en Italia. No podía entender cómo de rápido había pasado el tiempo, casi parecía una película de hora y media ante sus ojos.

Por supuesto, el heredero de Vongola no se había olvidado de sus amigos en Japón. De vez en cuando, llamaba por teléfono para preguntarles acerca de cómo estaban todos. Conversaría de sus progresos en el idioma con su madre, hablaría con Gokudera y Lambo sobre lo bonito que era el país (este último exigía que le trajese caramelos a su regreso, como compensación por haberse ido), diría que no a la propuesta de Ryohei de venir nadando '¡AL EXTREMO!', felicitaría a Yamamoto por haber sido aceptado como fichaje en un equipo de baseball de mayor categoría; e incluso hablaría con Chrome de su nueva relación, la cual la chica prometió mantener en secreto, incluso de su querido Mukuro.

Sí, todo seguía estando en su sitio.

Mentira.

Su intuición le avisaba de que algo iba a ocurrir hoy. Era un sentimiento bastante confuso, su mente le decía que sería algo agridulce, pero que no debía evadir los sucesos que ocurrirían en breve. Esto hacía preguntarse a Tsuna si realmente quería tratar de averiguar que iba a pasar forzando un poco más su intuición de Vongola, pero decidió que sería mejor dejar que sucediese por sí solo, sin interferencias de ningún tipo. Que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar.

La suerte estaba echada.

Lentamente, sin prisa, el castaño empezó a recoger las cosas desperdigadas por su escritorio, guardando cada cosa en su lugar correspondiente. Tenía tiempo de sobra para asistir al misterioso evento cuya invitación su mente tan inesperadamente le había entregado. Una vez que se aseguró de que todo se encontraba en sus sitio, y de que era la hora apropiada, el joven dejó la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido que no fuera la puerta al cerrarse.

Caminaba por un pasillo al azar, esperando, observando. En busca de lo que fuera que tomaría lugar pronto.

No tenía una dirección ni un destino en claro, tan sólo esperaba instrucciones nuevas por parte de su mente. Por eso, caminaba a un ritmo tranquilo, lento, sin preocuparse. Cuando fuera la hora, estaba seguro de que algo se lo advertiría. Pero por el momento, tan sólo se trataba de un paseo para el joven Vongola.

Había explorado ya la totalidad de la mansión con el prefecto, y tenían ya sitios habituales donde solía estar después de entrenar o simplemente relajándose. Al no tener nada que hacer, Tsuna fue revisándolos uno a uno, con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado ya de la ciudad. La experiencia le decía que si ese fuera el caso, habría ido directamente a reunirse con su amante, pero quién sabe. Tantas cosas eran diferentes aquel día. Como por ejemplo, el comportamiento de su amigo, del cual todavía no conocía el nombre real.

En menos de cinco minutos se encontró en el gimnasio. Se encontraba ocupado por los soldados bajo el cuidado de Lal Mirch, e incluso desde la puerta podía ver la piel de aquellas personas, hombres y mujeres, bañadas en sudor por el gran esfuerzo físico que se imaginó que estarían sufriendo. Esa Lal era igual de espartana en sus entrenamientos que Reborn. Con sólo mirarlos haciendo abdominales, a Tsuna le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

Pero, prestando más atención en las distantes y desconocidas figuras, todo lo que podía ver eran sonrisas en los rostros de aquellas personas. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que para ellos eso era una vida feliz. Veían felicidad en observar cómo los esfuerzos que empleaban cada día en su entrenamiento daban sus resultados al final. Ahora que pensaba en ello, Lal comentó una vez que la graduación de los reclutas de su grupo y del de Colonello se realizaría a mediados de Diciembre. Ahora que estaban en el primer día de dicho mes, debían de estar orgullosos de sí mismos por haber llegado hasta ese punto.

Con una sonrisa, el joven que algún día tendría la total lealtad de aquellos reclutas abandonó la sala sin ser visto.

* * *

"¿Estamos listos? No podemos fallar, el plan es simple. Si alguien "La mirada del ilusionista se dirigió únicamente hacia su sempai. "-echa a perder esto, no habrá segundas oportunidades para repetirlo desde el principio."

"…Me da bastante grima. Pero si es necesario." Añadió el prefecto con una mueca, dando permiso al plan acordado.

"Ushishishi, ¿cómo puedes pensar tan bajo de mí, Ranita? Además…" El rubio dejó una pausa en sus palabras, borrando levemente aquella sonrisa de su cara.

"-el resultado del plan depende totalmente de la reacción de Tsuna."

Y con eso, el plan se puso en marcha.

* * *

Tsuna llevaba varios minutos adentrándose más y más por aquellos pasillos, esperando todavía la señal para ir a ver aquello que su intuición no parecía querer dejarle olvidar. Se había esforzado un poco para intentar sacar más información a su herencia de Vongola, pero no había dado resultado. La información parecía bloqueada a propósito.

Sabía dónde se encontraba, por suerte. Así, si resultaba ser una falsa alarma tan sólo volvería a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Y a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría que fuera ese el caso, sabía perfectamente que su intuición no se equivocaba. Y que debería hacerla caso, pues era casi una forma de comunicación por los anteriores jefes de Vongola. Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

'_Ve al ala norte de la mansión, en el segundo piso lo encontrarás_.'

¿Lo encontrarás? Eso dejaba al castaño aún más confuso, pero no dejó que los nervios le impidieran progresar, dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos hacia dicha localización. Tan sólo quedaban unas escaleras y-

_Voces_.

"-detente de una vez. Sabes que esto no es así."

"¿Oh~? Pero es tan divertido, Hibari. Tan, tan divertido, verte separarte de tu queridísimo herbívoro. Así que, no te importará que nos libremos de esta farsa, ¿um?" Esa voz. Era el tipo sin nombre. Reconocible en cualquier parte.

"He dicho que no quiero tal cosa, y menos contigo. Vuelve a tu habitación, Reborn." ¿_Reborn_?

"Oh vamos, todavía no estoy satisfecho. Estoy taaaan aburrido. Obtener mi cuerpo adulto es genial, pero echo de menos castigar a mi alumno de una manera más directa. Aunque, supongo que romper vuestra relación desde dentro no está nada mal." Entonces…todo este tiempo…'_Idiota, eso es lo que eres._' Pensaba el castaño, realmente avergonzado ahora que veía la situación desde fuera.

El joven de ojos chocolate se dispuso a salir de su escondite, abriendo su boca para anunciar su presencia, pero jamás llegó a soltar un sonido al ver la escena.

Reborn y Kyoya, en una pared. Besándose.

* * *

…Las apariencias engañan ewé. Al fin y al cabo…los sueños no son realidades…pues pasa lo mismo con…*no sabe qué más pistas poner sin decir la palabra XD*

Si leéis con cuidado, creo que tenéis el misterio resuelto con respecto al plan. Se me ha hecho bastante extraño escribir la escena del final, ya que me lo estaba imaginando y yo como "Em…esto no encaja. Por ningún lado" XDDDDDDDDD

Reviews~ they make me happy~


	16. V de Vendetta

Minna~! Algunos de vosotros os preguntaréis (muy pocos, pero los hay) por qué ha actualizado las dos historias hoy. Pues bueno, ni ayer ni hoy he tenido clases, pero ayer estuve de viaje todo el día y acabé muy cansada. En cambio hoy me he dicho, aprovecha para adelantar tus fics! Y es lo que he hecho~ Respuesta a anónimos~:

**-shizuka-san**: Sí, hay que jugársela para conseguir las cosas realmente importantes XD Pero, en este cap se resuelve todo~

**-loli chrome:** Para ser exactos, en el siguiente capítulo! XD

**-Blue:** Uy, casi! No haría a Hibari y a Bel besarse de ninguna manera, me daría a MÍ grima. Ya fue bastante traumático escribir ese falso RebornxHibari DX Le da grima porque tiene que ver su cara siendo besada por la cara de Reborn, ya que debe estar presente para ver la reacción de Tsuna XD Of course! B26 también me gusta~ Bueno, escribí más o menos como yo lo percibí en el anime. Daban muy pocas pistas y no usaban demasiado ese recurso porque Tsuna no es capaz de controlarlo demasiado, por lo que intenté imaginar cómo se sentiría si pudiese controlar la Intuición mejor. PD: Es que así es más fácil! Si tuvieras cuenta, podríamos hablar por PM, pero como no la tienes, lo haremos así X'DDDDDD Y sí, bueno. Como ya has visto, Izaya le tiene bastante odio ahora mismo…así que tendrás que esperar un poco más. Pero eso sí, cuando lo hagan, me esforzaré en daros una escena DETALLADA en un capítulo LARGO ewé. PD2: Me gustó, pero como ya te dije, vi uno exactamente igual. TYL!Shizuo casi viola a Izaya X'DDDDD Y TYL!Izaya le hizo una em…un trabajito con su lengua a Shizuo. XDD Te recomiendo que lo leas, incluso aunque te cueste por ser inglés. No te arrepentirás.

Capítulo 15

"V de Vendetta"

Todos los presentes en la escena a excepción del propio castaño tenían su atención en la reacción de Tsuna, el cual tenía una cara de póquer que no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, antes de cerrar los ojos, como si estuviera procesando toda aquella información. Pareció tragar saliva, y por un momento Hibari pensó que su herbívoro iba a empezar a llorar, pero nada sucedió. Mientras tanto, la ilusión de aquellos dos hombres besándose, y de uno de ellos intentando soltarse del agarre del otro seguía funcionando tranquilamente, como si no hubiera nadie allí.

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba, esperando una reacción pacientemente. Cada uno tenía sus propias ideas de lo que podría ocurrir, y habían hecho una apuesta sobre las consecuencias.

Fran pensaba que el castaño no iba a reaccionar al principio, para luego hacer trizas a su tutor. Ninguno de los otros dos había hecho mucho caso a su teoría, y habían irritado al ilusionista diciéndole que era imposible. Nadie en su sano juicio atacaría a Reborn de frente. Era un acto suicida, además, ¿tendría Tsuna las agallas para hacer algo así? Los dos semes negaron con la cabeza, sin ser capaces de imaginárselo. Sin embargo, Fran no cambió de opinión. Era lo que él haría, si él estuviera en esa posición.

Hibari creía que lo más probable sería que no volviese a dejarle dormir en la misma cama, y que sería condenado a dormir en el sofá por un tiempo indefinido por ese beso, incluso aunque se tratara de una ilusión. Como otra consecuencia, afirmó que su herbívoro entraría en depresión por sentirse culpable de no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero que se le pasaría con algo de tiempo. Temía pensar en si habría más consecuencias.

Belphegor, por el contrario, esperaba una carnicería dirigida hacia el castaño. Que tras averiguar la verdad, castigase de una manera u otra a ambos pelinegros, y que se enfadara con Reborn sobre todo.

Todos tenían su teoría, y, sin embargo, como si se tratara de algo inferior, la que menos atención recibió fue la teoría de Fran. Pero a él le daba igual. Podría tomar su venganza más tarde, una vez en la habitación.

Fran estaba totalmente concentrado. No valdría de nada todo esto si fallaba durante una sola fracción de segundo, por lo que tenía toda su atención en su ilusión. Por el rabillo del ojo veía atentamente al castaño, pero no se fijaba mucho. No necesitaba distracciones. Una sola, y…-

"Je."

Aquella risa hizo que tanto Bel como Hibari abrieran mucho los ojos, mirando atónitos al castaño. Fran no la oyó.

"Bueeeeeno. Parece que tengo algo que hacer ahora. Y yo que sólo quería irme a dormir…lástima." Ojos anaranjados se abrieron de repente, sustituyendo al color chocolate habitual en el heredero de Vongola, quien mostró sus manos, las cuales habían estado escondidas detrás de su espalda. Sus guantes relucían a la luz de la llama de Cielo en su frente, reflejando un brillo ámbar metálico. Mostró una inusual sonrisa sádica que habría hecho orgulloso a su tutor, antes de volver a bajar las escaleras por las que había venido a toda velocidad.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los tres se movió. Entonces, el rubio sacudió el hombro del peliverde, despertándolo de su trance y rompiendo la ilusión. Con una sonrisa canina, Bel habló.

"Vamos~ el príncipe presiente que algo interesante va a suceder, y no se lo quiere perder~." Con eso tomó una de las manos del ilusionista en la suya, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al pelinegro para indicar que lo siguiera, antes de empezar a correr siguiendo los restos de llama que percibía.

"Bel-sempaaaaai. No puedo correr así, imbécil."

Pero aún así, no soltó su mano en todo el trayecto.

* * *

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba aquel escenario.

Ante ellos, el supuestamente cobarde, idiota, torpe y bueno-para-nada Tsuna se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, lanzando a su tutor contra uno de los duros muros de hormigón, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

No pudieron quedarse todos con la boca abierta, excepto Fran, que continuó con la misma expresión en blanco que siempre, bloqueando una risa al ver que había ganado la apuesta. Casi se puso a animar al castaño al ver la escena. Tras unos segundos, empujó al rubio a uno de los asientos de las gradas, antes de tomar asiento a su lado, inclinándose contra su hombro de forma casi imperceptible. Bel sólo sonrió antes de pasar un brazo por la cintura del ilusionista, atrayéndole más hacia él. El menor de los dos recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte del contrario, como si fuera algún tipo de recompensa por haber acertado.

Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien ideó el plan, de arriba a abajo.

Hibari se frotó los ojos, para comprobar si lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad o si es que estaba teniendo un sueño retorcido y extraño. Definitivamente no, era real, y resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Aunque, por una vez, el prefecto se alegró de haber perdido una apuesta. Las consecuencias eran mucho mejores que las que él había predicho. Miró disimuladamente al ilusionista situado junto al rubio, que se encontraba intentando sacar al genio prodigio de Varia de su asombro pasando una mano frente aquellos ojos que no podían ser vistos por nadie.

Se preguntó si el peliverde los habría visto. Juzgando como se comportaban entre ellos, supuso que en algún momento habría tenido que pasar. Y juzgando de nuevo por esa relación, tenía bastante sentido que fuera él quien acertara con su teoría. Estaba claro que no era el dominante de la extraña pareja frente a él, por lo que le resultaría más fácil entender a Tsuna que a los otros dos, al estar en el mismo rol que el castaño.

Casi se echa a reír en voz alta al ver como su herbívoro daba puñetazos y patadas al tutor, mandándolo de un lado a otro de la habitación como si se tratase de una pelota de tenis.

En las gradas para observar los entrenamientos, Lal y Colonello no paraban de reírse ante la desgracia de su compañero Arcobaleno, y a su lado se encontraban sentadas dos sirvientas. Hibari las reconoció: se trataba de las dos chicas que se había encargado de disfrazar a Tsuna para el baile de disfraces. También parecían divertirse mucho a costa del Arcobaleno del Sol. Resultaba casi cómico, parecían algún tipo de familia viendo algún programa de televisión tipo concurso en el que los concursantes eran humillados con pruebas difíciles y absurdas, como en Humor Amarillo.

Soltando la primera risa alegre en semanas, se sentó junto a las sirvientas, las cuales al verle le hicieron señas para irse con ellas y tener las mejores vistas. Las dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza, agradecido por todo, antes de tomar asiento junto a ellas y relajarse.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

_25 de Diciembre_

El día en que tanto Tsuna como Hibari se dispusieron a volver a Namimori, después de tres meses en Italia. Reborn los habría acompañado, pero todavía no podía moverse de la cama sin hacer una mueca por el dolor, por lo que decidió quedarse algún tiempo más en la mansión junto a Colonello y Lal.

Fue revelado entonces el trato entre Hibari y Reborn, el cual consistía en un tiempo limitado para conseguir a Tsuna sin ningún obstáculo en su camino. E ahí el por qué de que fuera necesario ir a Italia, si se hubieran quedado en Namimori serían influenciados por demasiadas interrupciones, y nunca habrían llegado a nada. Como última prueba, Reborn se utilizó a sí mismo para averiguar si de verdad estaban lo suficientemente unidos como para afrontar el futuro. Después de todo, el castaño necesitaría una fuente de apoyo una vez ocupase su puesto como Vongola Décimo, y si no estaban sincronizados el uno con el otro, no durarían nada bajo presión.

Tras una breve y extraña disculpa por parte del tutor (al menos Tsuna se lo tomó como una disculpa, a Hibari no le interesaba demasiado leer entre líneas) todo volvió a ser como antes en la mansión los días restantes antes de Navidad.

De nuevo se encontraba la pareja en un avión, y de nuevo compartían asiento. Solo que esta vez, pasaron directamente al sofá una vez que ya habían realizado el despegue. Con toda tranquilidad, pues ya era costumbre, ambos durmieron en los brazos del otro. Y así, el viaje fue, literalmente, un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues se lo pasaron durmiendo. Estaban exhaustos del día anterior, teniendo que empaquetar todas sus pertenencias así como las nuevas obtenidas en su viaje. Por lo que ninguno de los dos se lo pensó dos veces al ver el sofá, y compartiendo una mirada cómplice, le dieron un buen uso.

En el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por todos los Guardianes, Nana, incluso la banda de Mukuro. Bel y Fran habían vuelto a Varia por unos días para entrenar, y para no estar tan solos en la mansión de Roma. En el fondo, y aunque se quejasen de la locura de todos los miembros de Varia, estaba claro que se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, y querían disfrutar un poco de la rutina. De vez en cuando, realizaban alguna misión, o investigaban cuando volverían a su tiempo.

Según Giannini, no debería tardar demasiado, pero no sabía nada con seguridad, por lo que no prometió nada. Los Arcobalenos no se preocupaban demasiado, y tenían su propia investigación sobre cómo mantener su forma adulta. Verde colaboraba con Giannini en ese aspecto.

Durante todo el acto de bienvenida, Hibari se las pasó gruñendo a Gokudera, pues sus formas de mostrar respeto a su querido Décimo le molestaban bastante. El Guardián de la Tormenta se limitaba a insultarle una y otra vez, llamándole bastardo y llorando porque su amado líder había acabado con semejante persona, ante lo que Tsuna sólo rió, algo avergonzado de llevarse toda la atención.

"¡Décimo! ¿Te está obligando, no es así? ¡Seguro que es eso! El bastardo no tiene sentimientos." Hibari sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante tal afirmación, pero lo ignoró completamente.

"Eh…no. Estamos saliendo porque lo decidimos los dos, Gokudera-kun. No me ha amenazado de ninguna manera…" Respondió algo confuso Tsuna, apretando la mano de su amante como advertencia para no perder la calma. El apretón fue retornado por el prefecto, como símbolo de haberlo entendido.

"P-pero… ¡pero es Hibari! ¡Ya sabes, 'Te morderé hasta la muerte'! Jefe del Comité de Disciplina de Namimori." Siguió Gokudera con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de comprender del todo la información que recibía tanto por sus oídos como por sus ojos.

"Soy consciente de ello…y no veo problemas con eso. A-Además, ya no tendrás que frustrarte tanto para protegerme, ¿um? Kyoya puede hacer a los matones de la escuela irse con su sola presencia." Ante esto, el castaño soltó unas risas, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de su pareja, que no fue percibida por nadie más que el de ojos chocolate. Eventualmente, y tras una conversación larga, el peliplata se calmó, al menos, por el momento. Aunque Hibari tenía claro que volvería a sacar el tema en otra ocasión, sabía que acabaría aceptándolo como los demás. Al fin y al cabo, era una decisión tomada por su querido Décimo. Y, dado que se hacía llamar su mano derecha, tendría que respetar todas y cada una de sus decisiones.

Uno a uno fueron abrazándole y recibiéndole con sonrisas cálidas, hasta llegar finalmente a Nana, de la mano de Hibari. Ella miró a sus manos unidas con la expresión en blanco antes de reír y sonreír, al mismo tiempo que Chrome, Kyoko y Haru.

"U-um… ¿qué ocurre, mamá?" El castaño sólo quería esconder su rostro en el pecho del prefecto, pero le daba bastante vergüenza con toda esa gente a su alrededor, con los ojos en él.

"Nada~ siempre lo supe. Eras demasiado femenino, cariño." Con eso se echó a reír, acariciando por encimo el pelo de su hijo, antes de girarse hacia Hibari.

"Bueno, bueno. Hibari-kun, protégelo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? En ocasiones es demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien, seguro que sabes a qué me refiero. Y ahora…"

"¿Celebrarás la Navidad con nosotros?"

* * *

Fluff para todos, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! Y sí…el siguiente cap probablemente sea el último. Como mucho, si la respuesta es buena, y me mimáis con reviews, haré un epílogo después, pero sí, el próximo cap: boda~! Review, que sabéis que es lo que más feliz me hace, al ver vuestra opinión X)

Por cierto, os recuerdo que todo esto también está subido en mi LiveJournal, que está en mi perfil. Y me he hecho un Ask! para si alguien me quiere preguntar algo de historias o de tópicos en general. No seáis tímidos y preguntad, preguntadme muchas cosas X3 ~!

ask(punto)fm/Therasia


	17. Sí, quiero

Es el final buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah T^T Ok ya pasó XDDDD

Quería deciros gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review, un favorito, un follow (tanto al fic como a mí misma) y por supuesto, a los que habéis leído el fic. Significa mucho para mí, no esperé llegar a tantos reviews en mi primer fic en , estoy que no me lo creo. Y no hablemos del número de visitas, pronto serán 7000 X3 ! Y bueno, de momento, éste es el último capítulo, dependiendo de los reviews que obtenga en éste haré o no haré un epílogo. Os diré que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias para nuevos fics, y en mi perfil tenéis infinitas maneras para contactarme: Ask, tumblr, LiveJournal, PM…

Respuesta a:

**-Hikari:** Sé que sigues por aquí cariño. Dime, te han vuelto a borrar tuenti? Te busqué el otro día y no apareces en los registros :/ Humor Amarillo mola X'DDDDDD *Se va a verlo un rato tras acabar el cap. 1:41 AM*

Bueno, sin más dilación…

No queremos llegar tarde a la boda, verdad? n.n

Capítulo 16

"Sí, quiero"

_3 años más tarde…_

Hibari Kyoya se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que echaba una mirada furtiva al reloj antiguo que colgaba de la pared. Las 7 de la tarde.

La boda se iba a celebrar de una manera distinta a lo que serían las bodas de la gente normal, pero como Hibari supuso, la mafia _no_ era gente normal.

El día anterior se había celebrado el banquete, y se había renovado la foto de familia de los Vongola, para marcar el día de una manera que perdurase en el tiempo para las siguientes generaciones de jefes que seguirían a Tsuna. Por una vez, el prefecto había dejado caer esa mueca casi constante en su cara por petición de su prometido, de forma que en la foto, ampliándola múltiples veces, o siendo Tsuna, uno sería capaz de apreciar como las esquinas de su boca estaban ligeramente inclinadas hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa diminuta.

Por supuesto, habían tardado en hacer la foto, con las constantes interrupciones por parte de la "vaca estúpida", como había gritado una y otra vez el guardián de la Tormenta, o de I-Pin, quien intentaba mantenerle quieto. Tras una hora en la que la gente no paraba de gritar y correr por la habitación, Tsuna finalmente perdió los nervios y amenazó con congelarlos con los guantes. El prefecto no pudo parar de reírse durante un minuto entero ante las expresiones pálidas de muchos otros ocupantes de la sala.

Entre los no afectados se encontraban todos los miembros de Varia, acostumbrados ya a las amenazas y gritos por parte de Squalo y Xanxus, así que, como de todas formas ninguno se había movido del mismo sofá en el que estaban sentados la pareja que se iba a casar al día siguiente, ninguno se alteró de ningún modo. Los otros que no se vieron afectados fueron los Arcobalenos presentes, Colonello, Lal, Reborn y Verde, quien había avanzado mucho en su investigación para mantener sus cuerpos fuera de la influencia del tiempo, para no tener que buscar a otros Arcobalenos en el futuro por el deterioro que producía tanto poder a su cuerpo.

Xanxus simplemente soltó una carcajada, poniendo en la mesa de enfrente por un momento su usual copa de vino para darle una palmada a Tsuna en el hombro, en reconocimiento como nuevo jefe.

Lo cual era la razón de que Hibari estuviera esperando. La ceremonia como Jefe de Vongola se debía tomar por sí solo, y más tarde cada Guardián haría un juramento para sellar el trato. Los juramentos ya fueron pronunciados el día anterior, ante toda la guardia más cercana a Vongola Nono y los líderes de las principales familias aliadas. Por supuesto, esto incluía a Dino, y Tsuna tuvo que utilizar promesas de premios al día siguiente para evitar que su pelinegro se lanzase a luchar contra él.

Obteniendo ya lo deseado, pues solo estaba fingiendo para conseguirlo de forma voluntaria por parte del castaño, interpretó estar ligeramente enfadado por su presencia para irse "calmando" poco a poco, y así no levantar sospechas.

Aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que el castaño se lo hubiera tragado, al verle reír disimuladamente momentos después.

Tras un día tan agotador como ese, cada uno se había ido a sus respectivas casas, incluso la feliz pareja, por esa tradición de que la "novia" y el novio no debían verse antes de la boda. Hibari había puesto mala cara al oír eso, pero decidió resignarse, al fin y al cabo, en 24 horas sería la ceremonia, y la tensión al respecto habría acabado.

Por supuesto, Hibari también ansiaba la _noche_ de bodas.

Lo que nos lleva al presente.

El prefecto se acomodó la corbata por la que era la quinta vez en la última hora, sin nada más que hacer que esperar a que le avisaran para entrar a la sala donde se celebraría la unión entre ambos. Por suerte para él, al examinarse el esmoquin negro en el espejo, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Fuuta, quién sonrió, antes de decirle que ya era su turno de ir allí.

Comprobando una vez más que todo era perfecto antes de salir de la habitación, por supuesto. Pues aunque en el exterior seguía pareciendo tan frío como la piedra, por dentro sentía nervios, y no podía evitar la duda de que algo fallase, incluso a pesar de cumplir tres años de relación. Lo que sí que tenía claro era que, si algo pasaba, no tendría que ver con Tsuna, habiendo dicho millones de veces lo que sentían el uno por el otro en el transcurso de aquellos tres años.

Y pensar que parecía ser _ayer_ cuando tomaron el avión hacia Italia…

Sin apenas darse cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta allí, el pelinegro se encontró ante las gruesas puertas que conducían a la sala. Los miembros de la familia, los principales aliados y capitanes de escuadrones de los más altos rangos de defensa de la familia se encontraban ya sentados en los bancos de madera, colocados allí especialmente para la ocasión.

Con paso firme, el pelinegro avanzó por la alfombra roja desplegada en el suelo, hasta llegar frente al hombre que los uniría hasta la muerte.

* * *

"No puedo, no puedo…nopuedonopuedonopuedonopuedo nopuedo-" El castaño se vio interrumpido por una bofetada suave en la mejilla. Tras salir de su estado de shock, sonrió como agradecimiento a la chica frente a él.

"Gracias Chrome. Lo necesitaba esta vez." La chica sonrió tímidamente, antes de empujarle hacia la puerta de salida.

"Ni que llevaras un vestido de novia, Jefe. Agradece que Nana no convenciera a una mayoría. Ahora ve. Él te está esperando." Chrome decidió ocultar la valiosa información de que la razón de que la mayoría dijera que no a la sugerencia del vestido fue bajo la amenaza de Hibari, para no exponerle a gente que quisiera aprovecharse de él en ese atuendo. El pelinegro le protegía de muchas formas distintas, y Chrome no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al enterarse de varias de ellas.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas de la improvisada capilla. Primero entró Chrome, pues no era su tarea escoltar al castaño, sino ocupar uno de los puestos de honor junto al resto de los Guardianes. Tras contar hasta cien, tal y como le había indicado la chica de pelo morado, y aplanar las arrugas que el movimiento había ocasionado a su esmoquin negro, entró en la sala, llegando en pasos lentos y calmados (o al menos en apariencia para los espectadores) al lado de su amado prefecto, quien le cogió la mano, dándole un apretón para calmarle, a pesar de estar él en la misma situación.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza ante el hombre que sería quien los casara, el cual mostró una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, antes de bajar su mirada para leer el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

Reborn.

"Queridos hermanos que hoy acompañáis a Hibari Kyoya, Guardián de la Nube de Vongola y a Tsunayoshi Sawada, nuevo Jefe de Vongola, quien ayer fue instaurado de forma oficial como Vongola Décimo, en la celebración de su matrimonio siguiendo las costumbres de la mafia, sed bienvenidos." El pelinegro hizo una pausa para recorrer con su mirada a todos los presentes en la sala, antes de continuar.

"La Familia, una de las más honorables que existen actualmente y que han existido en el mundo de la mafia, invita hoy a estos novios a significar y participar en su nueva vida juntos, que comenzarán una vez acabado este ritual. Los espíritus de los anteriores capos de Vongola presiden esta ceremonia, desde donde descansan sus almas, para ayudar desde hoy a estos novios a entregarse mutuamente y con amor indiviso." De nuevo una pausa, esta vez mirando a la pareja.

"Con suerte esta Familia presenciará hasta el final el pacto de amor que hoy rubrican, si siguen manteniéndose unidos y fieles en los gozos y adversidades. Los propios miembros de la Familia, y especialmente sus Guardianes, deberán asegurarse de asistir su relación con ayuda si se diera el caso de una dificultad en su camino." Carraspeó para poder seguir hablando, pues la cantidad de texto le había dejado sin aire.

"Siguiendo esta tradición, que en la mafia no conoce diferencia de género para dicha unión, hacemos la pregunta que decidirá el éxito de su relación hasta ahora o su fracaso y probablemente nula futura reconciliación." Agregó esto último con una sonrisa malvada, antes de dejarse de bromas y mirar a la pareja de forma seria.

"Hibari Kyoya, Guardián de la Nube, antiguo prefecto del Comité de Disciplina de Namimori. Aceptas, por tanto, a la persona a tu lado como legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la…bueno, no va a haber pobreza con el cargo que tenéis, pero hagamos como que se pudiera dar el caso. ¿Aceptas a Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Décimo, como tu compañero, por el resto de tu vida?"

"Acepto." Fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro, ansioso por acabar la ceremonia y desaparecer de la vista de toda esa multitud de gente…con su esposo, por supuesto.

"Bien entonces. Jefe…" El Arcobaleno sonrió bromeando, disfrutando de la expresión de cautela que el castaño mostró al ser llamado por dicho cargo. "¿Aceptas a Hibari Kyoya, Guardián de la Nube, blablabla…? En resumen, ¿quieres casarte con el hombre a tu lado?"

"Sí, quiero." Tsuna contestó seguro de sí mismo por una vez, sin tener que usar sus pastillas.

"Muy bien. Ahora que sabemos que ambos estáis de acuerdo, preguntemos a los testigos de esta ceremonia. ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión? Si es así que hable o que calle para siempre~."

Gokudera se levantó como un resorte de su asiento en la primera fila, a punto de expresar gritando su desacuerdo. No llegó a salir ningún sonido de sus labios, ni a permanecer más de un segundo de pie, pues Yamamoto se encargó de taparle la boca con una mano y usar la otra para hacerle sentarse. El peliplata no paraba de revolverse en el agarre del otro, intentando soltarse para poder hablar, mientras que el adicto al béisbol rió levemente antes de asentir con la cabeza a la pareja y a Reborn, quienes miraban la escena divertidos.

El resto de la gente de la sala no se molestó en ayudar al peliplata, quien eventualmente se calmó en los brazos del otro, cansado y dándose cuenta de que sería mejor callarse, al ver que a los allí presentes no les importaba su opinión.

"¿Nadie se opone?" Dijo Reborn, burlonamente. "De acuerdo. Por el poder que me ha conferido Vongola Nono, yo os declaro como hombres casados. Hey, Hibari. Puedes besar a la novia." Añadió con una risa mal disimulada.

Al prefecto no le hizo falta que se le dijeran dos veces, bajando su cabeza ligeramente para plantar un suave beso en los labios del nuevo Jefe de Vongola, que fue rápidamente correspondido con la misma delicadeza. Querrían seguir, pero no tenían intención de hacerlo con toda esa multitud mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. A los pocos segundos, se separaron.

"Si no os importa…hay que consumar este matrimonio." Murmuró Hibari en voz baja, de forma que sólo le oyeron las primeras filas, antes de cargar a su ahora esposo sobre su hombro derecho, quien soltó un jadeo al sentir chocar su estómago contra el hueso de la clavícula del pelinegro. Aparte de eso y de esconder su rostro, no se opuso. Aunque alguna patada fue dirigida hacia Hibari, quien se divertía esquivándolas o bloqueándolas.

Los presentes empezaron a vitorear a la pareja mientras hacían su salida de la sala, y, por razones obvias, no los siguieron.

* * *

"K-Kyoya…date prisa…"

"Estamos en Navidad, ¿no es así? Déjame desenvolver mi regalo antes de empezar a usarlo." Con manos expertas el prefecto empezó a retirar las capas de ropa que cubrían a su amante, tomándose su tiempo, aprovechando para acariciar la nívea piel que se escondía debajo de los distintos tipos de tejidos, antes de hacer lo mismo con las suyas, dejándolas caer al suelo, antes de unirse al castaño en la cama, posicionándose sobre él.

El beso fue lento pero lleno de necesidad, ambas partes queriendo empezar la verdadera acción. El pelinegro lamió los labios del castaño, pidiendo un permiso que tenía automáticamente autorizado desde ya hacía varios años. Como respuesta el menor de los dos entreabrió su boca, lo suficiente como para permitir la entrada de aquél músculo húmedo que se abría paso a través de sus labios.

Se inició una batalla entre ambas, cada una intentando invadir el territorio de la otra, pero no fue más que cuestión de segundos cuando la del prefecto se alzó ganadora, convirtiendo su premio en un beso aún más profundo y desesperado por contacto. Estaban pegados el uno contra el otro, y sin embargo había demasiado espacio entre ellos.

Mirándose a los ojos, cada uno buscó una respuesta y murmuró una pregunta silenciosa. El castaño rogaba con la mirada que se diera prisa, pero había un ligero brillo que decía que la noche entera era para ellos dos, y que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El moreno en cambio, pedía esperar un poco más, pues no quería herirle en el intento, al menos esa noche, pues quería que ambos la recordaran por algo placentero, no por el día en el que gritó de dolor.

Sin romper el contacto visual, el pelinegro recorrió el cuerpo que ya tan bien conocía con sus labios, chupando y lamiendo en los diferentes puntos donde las marcas que él mismo había dejado anteriormente empezaban a desaparecer. Y, como siempre, al llegar al cuello, mordió, succionó, y lamió con entusiasmo, dispuesto a dejar saber a todos los demás – y ahora con más razón que nunca – que aquél herbívoro bajo sus manos era suyo, y de nadie más.

Tsuna no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear y soltar algún que otro gemido al sentir aquella lengua pasar por sus puntos más sensibles, forzando aquellos sonidos tan vergonzosos a salir por sus labios. No es como si fuera en contra de su voluntad, pero el hecho de no poder controlarse hacía sonrojarse al castaño.

Mirando hacia arriba para comprobar cómo iban afectando las sutiles caricias y lametones a su amante, el pelinegro alzó la cabeza completamente, volviendo a iniciar un beso mucho más desesperado húmedo que antes, palpando, volviendo a memorizar aquella boca perteneciente al que le volvía loco día y noche. Esta vez, Tsuna se dejó ganar, sabiendo que sería recompensado placenteramente si dejaba de perder el tiempo denegando al prefecto lo que deseaba.

Porque Kyoya siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Y no se equivocaba respecto a ser recompensado, pues enseguida sintió una de las manos del ex-prefecto envolverse en torno a su miembro, apretando lenta y duramente, haciendo al menor arquear su espalda y caer en la pila de almohadas cerca del cabecero de la cama. Soltó un suspiro entre aquellos gemidos de placer al sentir como la almohada le invitaba a relajarse, lo cual hizo gustosamente, dejándose llevar por su compañero, quien tomó las riendas gustoso, tomando a Tsuna en su boca.

El castaño no pudo evitar gritar ante la sensación de aquella boca caliente en su miembro, que había estado pidiendo la atención de ambos desde hacía ya rato. Hibari pasó su lengua por la zona de debajo, haciendo al menor revolverse en el agarre, sin poder quedarse quieto. El pelinegro enseguida puso solución a eso, usando sus manos para mantener las caderas del otro pegadas a la cama, evitando mayor movimiento. Tras lamer desde la punta a la base múltiples veces, y comprobar que al castaño no le quedaba ya mucho, el mayor le tomó en su boca completamente esta vez, relajando la garganta para evitar sus reflejos.

Moviéndose arriba y abajo, acelerando el ritmo, hasta que con un grito de su nombre Tsuna se vino en su boca. Tragó todo lo que pudo, antes de subir a besarle, dándose a probar a sí mismo, con el ligero sabor salado de su esencia todavía presente en su lengua. El menor besó con todas sus fuerzas, buscando mostrar su impaciencia al otro, quien lo entendió perfectamente, separándose y rozando tres dedos ante sus labios.

"Ya sabes qué hacer." Asintiendo con la cabeza, el castaño tomó los dígitos en su boca, moviendo su lengua en torno a ellos, lamiéndolos, hasta asegurarse de que estuvieran bien lubricados, antes de permitirse dejarlo escapar de aquella caverna húmeda. Sacando los dedos, el mayor los dirigió a la espalda baja del otro, haciendo círculos en el borde de su agujero, antes de introducir el primero.

Tsuna hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Después de hacerlo tantas veces no dolía, pero seguía siendo una situación extraña. Ese uno no tardó en convertirse en dos, y para cuando pasaron a tres, el castaño volvía a estar tan duro como antes, gimiendo cada vez más alto al sentir su punto dulce siendo abusado por aquellos dedos, sin piedad.

Tras unos minutos, Hibari lo consideró listo y se preparó a entrar, alzando una de sus piernas en su hombro, dejando un beso en el muslo antes de introducirse de una sola estocada, para reducir el daño lo antes posible. El castaño soltó un grito ahogado ante la repentina intrusión, intentando relajar sus músculos mientras su amante repartía besos por su cara y cuello, buscando distraerle del dolor. Esperando un poco, Hibari se mantuvo totalmente quieto, intentando ignorar la forma en el que el cuerpo del otro parecía querer estrujarle, llevándole más y más profundo en su imaginación.

Un breve movimiento de caderas le hizo saber que el otro ya estaba listo, y empezó a moverse, lento al principio, mientras iba cogiendo velocidad.

Besó los labios de su amante, robando todos aquellos gemidos que borboteaban de su boca como si de una fuente se tratase, incrementando su agarre en la cadera del menor para llegar aún más profundo, más rápido, más fuerte. Los minutos pasaron uno tras otro, ninguno queriendo dejarse llevar por el placer todavía, intentando alargarlo lo máximo posible. Pero todas las cosas tienen un final y, con un grito de Tsuna y un rugido por parte del pelinegro, ambos dejaron de resistirse, dejando su orgasmo llevarlos al séptimo cielo.

Hibari notó como dejó su semilla dentro de su ahora esposo, quedándose quieto unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, antes de salir del interior del otro, rodearlo con sus brazos y cubrirlos a los dos con las gruesas mantas que los protegían del frío. Al mirarle a la cara, se dio cuenta de que ya se había quedado inconsciente por todo el esfuerzo. Con una sonrisa y un beso suave a su frente, Hibari también dejó llevarse por aquella marea negra que lo llevaría a la inconsciencia.

_Por siempre._

_Para siempre._


	18. Epílogo

Bueeeeeeeno. Este es el final definitivo. It's over. DONE. Fin. The end. Como queráis llamarlo~ En fin, voy a aprovechar ahora que tengo un rato libre y hacerlo ya, no puedo dejaros en vilo para siempre, eso sería cruel, verdad? Aquí está, para todos los que estéis leyendo esto, ya sea desde el principio, durante su desarrollo o una vez acabado este fic; el final de Déjame Protegerte. Espero que os guste~

* * *

Epílogo

"10 años más tarde"

"¡Sora! ¿Dónde estás, cariño? ¡Sora!"

Tsunayoshi Sawada, décimo jefe de Vongola, se encontraba buscando por los pasillos de la mansión a una cría de 8 años.

¿Degradante, decís? Para nada. Pues Sora es su hija mayor.

Todos estos años habían pasado volando. Tras casarse él y su querido Guardián de la Nube, curiosamente, no hubo ningún tipo de complicaciones. Claro que de vez en cuando alguna familia intentaba asaltar a Vongola o a aliadas como la de Dino Cavallone, pero ninguna tenía el mismo calibre que la guerra del futuro, por ejemplo. Por lo tanto, el mundo de la mafia se mantuvo en una relativa calma durante todo este tiempo.

Tsuna se encargó de formar nuevas alianzas con otras familias de otros países, procurando formar lazos fuertes entre todas las familias aliadas. De esta manera, no haría falta dar una orden para que se protegieran uno a otros, como si fueran hermanos. Era la propia forma de ser de l castaño la que unía a todos los miembros de tan distinto ambiente y procedencia, invitando a todos a abrirse a los demás.

Pasaron dos años hasta que Irie les diese una noticia a la feliz pareja al cargo de Vongola. Tras una larga investigación para poder ver si era posible preservar la línea de sangre Vongola, el pelirrojo fue capaz de descubrir un químico especial para dar una oportunidad de concebir, siendo hombre o mujer, y tras mucho pensarlo y consultarlo con el resto de los Guardianes, Tsuna accedió a exponerse a la droga, en un intento de tener descendencia.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, al principio el castaño no quería, por todas las cosas que vendrían como consecuencia de un embarazo. Vomitar por las mañanas o al oler casi cualquier problema, los caprichos en medio de la noche (de los que Hibari se llevaba mucho mérito, pues no protestaba a la hora de traerle lo que desease, incluso aunque fueran las tres de la mañana), la subida de peso, los dolores de espalda…y, por supuesto, el parto en sí.

Menos el parto, todas esas consecuencias fueron sufridas por el castaño, y todos los de su entorno hicieron lo posible para hacerle esos meses más cómodos. Otros Guardianes iban a las reuniones una vez que el embarazo era demasiado avanzado, ofrecían masajes si le veían poner muecas por el dolor en su espalda, masajes que sólo _Kyoya_ tenía permitido darle, para no causar celos al pelinegro. Incluso Gokudera aportó algo que supuso un gran esfuerzo para él. Durante todo ese tiempo, ni un solo cigarrillo fue encendido por el peliplata.

Afortunadamente para Tsuna, al final de toda esa espera se extrajo a Sora por cesárea, y como era con anestesia no sintió dolor, lo cual él agradeció profundamente. Amó a su hija desde que la vio por primera vez en una ecografía, pero le había hecho pasar un mal rato. Digamos que aparte de todo lo anterior, la cría daba unas buenas patadas incluso siendo un bebé.

Sora. Había heredado los ojos de Kyoya, y el color de pelo de Tsuna, una melena totalmente lisa, en contraste con su 'madre'. Su personalidad se definía en cuatro palabras: Igual a su padre. La chica era introvertida, y perdía los nervios en medio de una multitud, atacando a los presentes si se diera el caso de que nadie la dijese lo contrario. Hablaba más que el ex-prefecto, eso desde luego, pero había heredado sin problemas su sentido del humor. Desde muy pequeña, y al descubrir que su llama era de Nube, el pelinegro tomó como su tarea diaria entrenar varias horas a su queridísima hija.

Nadie se creería lo diferente que resultaba el Guardián con ella. La mimaba con caprichos y regalos. Por suerte para las riquezas de Vongola, Sora no era una chica que apreciara demasiado las cosas materiales, prefiriendo como regalo un día de entrenamiento especial. Dicho entrenamiento especial consistía en que Kyoya tomaba como tarea perseguir al castaño por un tiempo indefinido, y Sora debía intentar mantener el ritmo de la persecución.

Y si el castaño no conseguía huir, se vería lanzado por encima del hombro de cierta persona, siendo interrumpido el juego y llevado de forma 'privada' a la habitación de la pareja.

Por fin, tras mucho andar sin rumbo fijo, el castaño volvió a su habitación y la de Kyoya para ponerse algo menos formal. Como quien no quiere la cosa, su hija se encontraba tumbada en la cama de sus padres, leyendo un libro. Tsuna soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrarla. Sabía que debía estar en la mansión, pero al ser tan grande a veces era difícil localizar a la gente.

Sora levantó su mirada del libro que se encontraba leyendo por unos segundos para asentir con la cabeza, reconociendo la presencia del castaño, antes de volver a seguir leyendo como antes. Tsuna sonrió, antes de tomar asiento en la cama junto a su hija.

"Hey Sora. ¿Has hablado hoy con Angelo?" Ante un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la muchacha, el castaño siguió hablando.

"¿Qué tal va su entrenamiento con Reborn? ¿Alguna herida grave por la que deba decir a tu padre que golpee a ese espartano tutor?" Esta vez la chica rió, probablemente imaginándose la escena, y dobló la esquina superior de la página que estaba leyendo, para saber después por dónde continuar.

"Está bien. Algún moratón, pero ya sabes cómo es Reborn. Si tú sobreviviste a su entrenamiento, él también lo hará." Mandó una sonrisa malévola que habría hecho a su padre orgulloso si estuviera presente. Por desgracia, se encontraba en Japón con Angelo, su hijo menor. El pequeño tenía pelo negro y ojos de un castaño que casi resultaba verdoso a la luz, en un tono realmente curioso de color. Tras comprobar que él había recibido la llama del Cielo, Reborn empezó a entrenarlo durante pequeños plazos de manera intensiva. Según fue creciendo, ese tiempo fue incrementando.

A la friolera de seis años de edad, el muchacho tenía ya un control total de sus llamas, y no necesitaba siempre tomar las pastillas especiales de Tsuna. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, le eran innecesarias. Dado que el pelinegro no se fiaba de las posibles torturas a las que expusiese a su hijo menor, decidió empezar a ir con él, para supervisar. Realmente no era un gran cambio, pues ambos hombres eran despiadados en lo que a entrenamiento se refería, pero si Hibari veía que era un esfuerzo fuera de las posibilidades del menor, cambiarían de ejercicio.

Sí, desde luego, era una vida feliz.

¿Qué qué pasó con los otros?

En primer lugar, Yamamoto se propuso a Gokudera. Inesperadamente para todos los demás, el peliplata no puso ninguna pega al asunto, optando por _sonrojarse_ y llamarle idiota repetidas veces. No tardaron mucho en desarrollar una relación estable, y pronto era común que, a pesar de que las discusiones y exclamaciones que soltaba el peliplata contra el de ojos caramelo siguieran estando allí, faltaba el veneno habitual en aquellas palabras, y eso aliviaba a todos los demás ocupantes de la mansión.

Enfadar a alguien con bombas escondidas a lo largo de su cuerpo no era muy buena idea, después de todo.

El resto de Guardianes no sufrió ningún evento fuera de lo común, todos siguieron las sendas ya predichas por Reborn u otros miembros de la mafia.

Nana siguió en Japón, ahora que Iemitsu pasaba casi todo su tiempo en casa con su mujer. Ocasionalmente ambos viajaban juntos hasta Italia para verlos en persona a todos, mimando a sus nietos todo lo posible con regalos y cariño durante su estancia.

Chrome, Kyoko y Haru crearon una red social para todos aquellos cotilleos y cosas entre las parejas de la mansión. Ni que decir tiene que la gran mayoría de las publicaciones estaban relacionadas con el jefe de Vongola y su consorte. Pronto esa red se extendió más allá de los miembros que estaban en la mansión, llegando a oídos de sus antiguos compañeros de Namimori. Muchos habían oído hablar de Hibari Kyoya, por el miedo que inspiraba y el orden que mantenía, así como la indiscutible paz en el campus. Obviamente, 'Dame-Tsuna' tampoco fue olvidado tan fácilmente, y muchos se vieron sorprendidos del cambio de actitud que se percibía en él, incluso a través de fotos. Ya no parecía a sus ojos un animalito indefenso y perdido, torpe y sin remedio.

Bel y Fran volvieron a su tiempo poco después de completar el plan de descubrir la verdad sobre Reborn, tres años antes de la boda de Kyoya y Tsuna, pero hasta que no se solucionaron los problemas del bazooka, continuaron viniendo y luego volviendo a su era durante pequeños espacios de tiempo, viviendo entre los dos puntos en el tiempo. Para no cambiar nada del curso de su año, no dijeron nada sobre cómo se encontraba el resto de Varia. Finalmente, al arreglar el bazooka, volvieron de forma permanente a su propio tiempo.

El resto de las familias de la mafia empezaron a ver con buenos ojos a las uniones entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Poco a poco este hecho se fue aceptando entre todos a través de los años, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el tipo de pareja con el que uno estaba en la mafia era totalmente irrelevante. Por otro lado, el resto del mundo siguió con sus prejuicios, aunque encuestas y análisis alertaban de la subida de fans del yaoi y del yuri. Tal vez aún hubiera esperanza para ellos.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Reborn y todos los demás Arcobalenos se quedaron con su cuerpo adulto de forma permanente, tras el hallazgo de Verde tras varios años de investigación. Irie colaboró un poco, interesado en la mecánica de tal milagro, pero Giannini fue 'sancionado'. No tenía permiso para intervenir en ese experimento, ni volver a manipular el bazooka de los diez años.

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

Tenía que hacerlo corto, ya que es algo así como un bonus. La gente me pidió niños, ahí tenéis los niños xD Bueno, esto ya SÍ que es el final de este fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído/favoritos/follows/reviews. Os quiero~!

Bye bye bii~


End file.
